Running To You
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Bella at a breaking point jumps not for fun, but to end it in NM. She is thinking that her death will stop Victoria's revenge. She is saved by Alice and runs off to Brazil when she figures out that Edward still loves her. But will it be that easy? M for language. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Running To You!**

**Synopsis: Bella reached a breaking point. She decides to jump not for fun, but to end it. She thinks since Edward is gone that jumping would save everyone from Victoria. She's rescued by Alice then discovers Edward might really love her so she runs of to Brazil to get him back. But will everything be that easy? Of course not, it's Bella.**

*****Warning this first chapter deals with potential suicide. I don't support suicide. If make you uncomfortable I suggest you don't read it.**

**Ch. 1: Jump! (BPOV)**

I stood at the edge of the cliff, preparing to jump. I couldn't take the pain any longer. I know that I would never be the same now that he's gone. I tried to ignore the pain and to fill the void, but nothing worked, only temporary solutions, like Jacob. Poor Jacob. I had used his friendship as a distraction and now he claimed he was in love with me. I knew deep down I couldn't love him, because my heart still belonged to Edward. Jacob deserves to be loved fully by someone who could love him back. However, when I refused him, he got angry; now he was ignoring me.

Yet, he and the rest of the wolves were still out there risking there lives to kill Victoria, because of me. She wanted me dead since Edward killed James, mate for mate. Unfortunately for her I was nothing to Edward so she was wasting her time.

I know since that Edward doesn't want me, then I didn't have a place in this world any longer. I couldn't keep hurting others with my pain, and I knew I couldn't move on. I move closer to the edge. Maybe if I was gone, Victoria would leave before killing someone else to get to me again.

_Bella, please don't do this._ Edward's velvety voice came to me.

"I have to it. It's the only way you will stay with me. If you don't want me, then my place in the world no longer exists."

_Bella, you promised! Go back to Charlie!_

"No! I can't go back." I started to cry. I have to save them.

"Bella! Stop don't do this, back away from the edge," a new voice yelled from far away. It's Alice's voice her bell like voice sound alarmed with worry. So, now I wasn't just hearing Edward. How odd I should start to hear her now.

"I can't, Alice," I cried my chest heaving with a sob. I shifted on the ledge sending a tiny cascade of dirt in the ocean swells.

"Yes, you can. Please don't do this!" her voice begged me, she sounded farther away than Edward's voice.

_Listen to her, Bella. Please! _ Edward started pleading with me, I shook my head and started to rise to my tippy toes.

"Bells, STOP!" Emmett was shouting now. I was surprised to hear his voice. I paused briefly in confusion.

"Why now? Why would you come now, do you want me to live in pain? I want it to end!" I jumped. I felt my body fall, hurtling to the ocean. I closed my eyes to await death.

My body plunged into the cold water, shocking my system; I didn't fight it. I let the current take me. _Good bye, Edward. I love you!_

I felt a solid cold weight drag me to what I could only assume to be the bottom and then I blacked out.

**(APOV)**

I was standing on the deck of the boat, knowing she was going to appear on the cliff soon. Two days ago I got a scary vision. I had promised not to look, but this one came to me anyways. Bella was going to jump to her death. We would first lose our sister and then our brother will soon follow after from heartbreak.

"I don't know why we are involving ourselves. She's a mere human. We are wasting our time," Rose huffed from the other side of the boat. She flipped through a magazine looking bored.

"She's Edward's mate. We won't just lose her, but him as well. Not too mention most of us love her too," I told her, my eyes not leaving the cliff's ledge.

"Why is she killing herself?" Jasper asked in concern. My husband still felt guilty for the events on Bella's birthday. I knew he partly blamed himself for the aftermath that was why he agreed to come with me. If Bella succeed his guilt would only increase.

"I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with Edward," I whispered softy. I saw a figure slowly walking up to the top of the cliffs. I knew it was Bella. I dove into the water and quickly swam out 300yrds. The cliff was still another hundred away. I tread water with Jazzy and Emmett beside me. Rose refused to get in the water; she didn't even want to be here. Emmett wanted to be here though since he cared for Bella like a little sister, so Rose followed him.

"Jeez, she looks like shit. What the hell is wrong with her?" Emmett looked up at Bella on the edge of the cliff. I took a closer look as well. Her clothes hung loosely like she lost a lot of weight. She had dark circles around her eyes, as if she hasn't slept in months. She was almost as pale as we were. Her once beautiful brown hair lay flat and dull. She gripped her chest tightly as if it was hurting her.

Jazz winced. "She's in so much pain… heartbreak, I think. I don't see how she's functioning at all,"

"Edward did this," Emmett demanded. Bella started talking to someone above us.

"I have to; it's the only way you will stay with me. If you don't want me, then my place in the world no longer exists." Bella whispered in tears.

"I'm not seeing anyone else up there, who is she talking to?" I look around.

"I think she's talking to Edward. But obviously he's not here," Jasper answered frowning.

"No! I can't go back." she started to cry.

"Bella! Stop, don't do this back away from the edge." I yelled. She looked confused.

"I can't, Alice," she sobbed. We watched as the ledge crumbled slightly under her feet.

"I'm not able to calm her down! This is not good," Jasper looked worried.

"Yes, you can, please don't do this!" I begged trying again.

She shook her head and started to rise to her tippy toes.

"Shit. She's going to jump!" Emmett murmured from beside me. "Bells, STOP!" Emmett was now shouting. She stopped briefly and she looked very confused.

"Why now? Why would you come now, you want me to live in pain? I want it to end!" Bella shouted before she jumped. My breath caught in my throat as I watched her fall.

"Let her hit the water and then we can get her before she drowns," Jasper ordered. I cringed when she hit the water hard and went under.

Quickly the three of us dove underwater to her. Emmett reached her first and wrapped one arm around her and pulled her back above surface. Keeping one arm around her torso and her head above water, he pulled her along back to the boat, as quickly as possible.

Once there, Jasper jumped back onto the boat and Emmett lifted Bella to him. Thankfully she wasn't bleeding so that added no complication. Emmett and I climbed aboard next. It started to rain and the wind picked up, we got to her before the storm hit. Bella was now lying on the deck of the ship, she appeared near lifeless, but I could hear heart and breathing still.

"She's breathing, but she's unconscious." Jasper was able to get close enough to assess her. I quickly checked my visions for an outcome. She would live, but we would still have uphill battle on our hands.

"She will survive, my vision shows her waking up. "I'm going to change her out of her wet clothes and get her warm. Edward, will kill us if we get her sick." I explained to the others kneeling beside my sister.

"Edward, also told us to leave her alone and not to bother any more, yet here we are." Rose called from inside the cabin. My temper flared at her lack of compassion. Bella was having hard enough time as it is, she didn't need Rose's bitchy attitude. I had hoped that if Rose saw Bella's condition, she would realize how much Bella and Edward meant for each other.

"Well, I shouldn't have ever promised that. He can blame me for interfering, if he must. But she would be dead right now if we didn't come." I picked up Bella and frowned; she felt a good 20lbs lighter then when I last had to pick her up. I carried her down below and immediately started to change her on the rug in the center of the floor. Rose ignored me as she read her magazine.

When I remove Bella's shirt I hissed in surprise, I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. Bella's ribs could be clearly seen thought her skin, she looked so sickly.

"Oh my God! What has she done to herself?" Rose was staring at Bella, looking horrified. Finally, some sort of reaction of concern.

"She misses Edward. I tried telling him, but he wouldn't listen. He thought leaving would save her," I whispered as I start to get her redressed.

"Here," Rose got up from the bed, so I could place Bella in it. "Now, what?"

"We wait until she wakes up." I sighed as I covered her with a blanket. I was actually surprised when Rose brought me a second one. I spread that one out too.

"Edward's leaving did this to her?" Rose asked with furrowed brows.

"Yes, Rose, they are mates. What do think would happen to you if Emmett left?" I told her scornfully.

"But she's human?" Rose looked bewildered, her eyes didn't leave Bella's still form.

"So you think that means she's unable to love Edward? I can tell you for a fact that those two love each other very much. They are mates. Just because she's human, I think that too many of us underestimated the strength of her love, Edward included," Jasper spoke up through the doorway. He poked his head in, then came in the rest of the way with Emmett behind him.

"I say we go drag Edward home so he can see what he has done to her," Emmett hissed.

"He's hurting too. All my visions have him in the same attic in Rio. He has curled up into a ball and is barley functioning. If we didn't save Bella and she died, he would've gone off to the Volturi and asked them to kill him." I whispered as I brushed Bella's hair back from her face. After seeing his suffering I couldn't be mad at him. Edward would punish himself enough for everyone.

"We should never have let him leave," Emmett grumbled.

"I don't think any of us thought he would stay away. He had himself convinced he was saving her. Most of us were willing to let him leave, to save her." Jasper grimaced as he glanced at Bella's still form.

"I never hated her. I just thought she should live a normal human life. She wanted to be a vampire and that is so wrong." Rose spoke softly. I rolled my eyes as I search for a vision to when Bella would wake up.

"She's going to wake up in 30 seconds. Em, block the door. She's going to try and make another attempt. Fair warning, she's not going to be happy with us." I braced myself as I watched her eye lids flutter.

**A/N: They are factors that lead up to this jump that will come up later. My version just has a desperate Bella right now. Be aware she not going to be so welcoming back to the Cullens right away. So I was curious what if Alice was in time. I thought them being on a boat would be smart since they technically wouldn't break the treaty. **

**Note on Jacob I'm not going to make him the bad guy in this. He was hurt Bella didn't chose him and Bella did the right thing by backing away to not hurt him further, so their relationship is strained. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 2 It's What He Told Me (BPOV)**

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. What happened? One moment I was surrounded by darkness and cold, the next I'm staring at dark wooden planks above my head. It felt like I was in a bed and I was fairly dry except my hair. These weren't my clothes. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, so I knew I wasn't dead. No, this isn't happening; I wasn't supposed to make it.

I sat up fast and take in my surroundings. Where am I? The room was small with dark wooden panel walls. In one corner of the room was a small wooden table with four chairs. In another corner is a small kitchenette. There are no windows and two doors. One I can see lead to a bathroom. The other was currently being blocked by a huge form. I see four faces, whom have I basically given up all hopes of ever seeing again. They are looking at me with faces of pity and concern. I noticed right away that Alice, Jasper and Emmett look as if they have been wet recently. Rosalie was completely dry and for the first time she was not scowling at me. Instead, there was pity and confusion on her model perfect face. Alice? Now she saw a vision that made her come back? It took my death for her to notice me again.

They must have been the ones that saved me. Though I didn't want to be saved this time. Apparently, I didn't imagine hearing their voices. Does that mean Edward is here? Probably not, he doesn't love me.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of the bed.

"Bella…" Alice started in a worried tone, reaching out to me.

"NO!" I shouted pulling away from her out stretched arms. I ran to the room's exit which Emmett was blocking with his arms crossed.

"Move… Let me out of here…" I started panicking. Emmett looked at me with a sorrow in his eyes that I can't contemplate. I hit against his chest with my fists, why wouldn't he move?

"No, baby sister. I can't do that." Emmett told me sadly trying to hug me… I think. Sister? How dare he call me that.

"Move, Damn it. Move your large fucking ass out of the way." I shoved against him; knowing full well it would do nothing. Emmett looked slightly stunned by my words and for a brief second dropped his guard. I squeezed by him and ran up a couple of steps. I was on a boat? I ran for the railing as two arms circle my waist. I started to struggle against them desperately.

"Whoa, Darlin', calm down." I recognized Jasper's voice. I can feel my muscles getting fatigued.

"I'm not your darling or your baby sister. Stop using your mambo jumbo shit on me and let me go!" I screamed into the wind. The saltwater from the ocean hits my face, stinging it.

"No," he told me calmly, but sternly. "Not until you calm down. Even if you succeed jumping off the boat; one of us will just jump in after you," he informed me softly. I started to sob, but I stop fighting. It was pointless to fight against four vampires. I glanced out at the sea and see the cliffs that I jumped off of through the driving rain. Almost. I was so close.

"Why do you even fucking care? You all up and left without a goodbye." Tears streamed down my face as I looked out to sea. Jasper's arms loosen his hold.

"Bella, of course we care. We love you," Alice whimpered from behind me, I shook my head.

"Bullshit," I muttered as I walked across the boat and sank to the deck and curled up wrapping my arms around my knees crying into them. I'm sure they will be gone in a couple of days. Then, I will just try again. Something faster this time before Alice can stop it. Maybe they wanted me to live in torture and not find peace.

"Bella, you're not allowed to kill yourself. Do you hear me?" Alice begged me. I couldn't understand why she sounded so sad.

"Why not? I should be dead. I should've died long before this. My death would be a good thing," I argued back. "The pain and emptiness never ends, I just can't take it anymore. All I'm doing is causing people harm by still being alive. My death would be a good thing. Please, don't stop me," I begged.

"Bab..Bella, how can your death be a good thing? What do you think Edward would do?" Emmet's voice sounded anguished. The hole in my chest throbbed, then ripped open at his name. I clung tighter to myself, desperate to hold myself together. I felt tremor from my sobs that rock my body.

"What in the hell?" I heard what sounded like through Jasper's clenched teeth.

"I'm sure if he gives it a fleeting second, he may feel sorry for me. But then I'm sure he has his new distractions to occupy him, so it will be barley a blimp on his radar," I mumbled as I try not to sob.

"His distractions?" Jasper sounded confused.

"It's okay, he told me the truth. I know I was a distraction to him. Something to bide his time with while he was here." There was silence for a few minutes. I thought I hear the occasional hiss, but the wind was blowing stronger making it hard to hear. I could feel my hair, though wet, flapping around in the wind. I finally looked up, the others are in a conversation that they are excluding me from. Alice looked heartbroken. Emmett looked down right ticked off. Rose was looking more confused and concerned then before. Jasper looked like he was in a tremendous amount of pain. That's when I realize my pain is probably hurting him too.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I'm hurting you," I was racked with guilt. Haven't I caused enough pain?

"You have nothing to apologize for to me, Bella," Jasper broke away from their discussion to look at me. I felt him try to calm me again, this time I didn't fight it. Slowly, Alice approached me, she sat down next to me, knees bent like me.

"Bella, what did Edward say to you exactly?" She asked hesitantly.

"He said you were all leaving because people were suspicious of Carlisle's age. That I couldn't come, because he didn't want me. That he didn't love me. That I wasn't good enough for him. That my mind was a sieve and I would easily forget him. It would be as if he didn't exist. That he would have memories, but he would easily be able to be distracted." My voice shook along with body with each sentence. I struggled to keep back the tears. "But….I…can't… I can't….forget. I've tried. It's not possible… I'm…. sorry. I'm so… so… sorry." I felt the sobs wrench through my body again, I gasped for air. My hands went through my hair, grabbing chucks of it and yanking at the roots.

"He is in my dreams… I keep hearing his voice." My last words are barley distinguishable as I break down curling up into myself again. I'm aware of strong arms wrapping around me and rubbing my back. I feel someone else's hand take mine and give it a gentle squeeze. I sensed myself calm down yet again, against my will.

After a few minutes I brave a look at the others. Their faces all appear angry, I flinched back some. Alice has her arms wrapped around me, still trying to be soothing. I noticed it was Jasper who held my hand and Alice's with his other. Rose arms are tight across her chest with her mouth in a firm line as she watched Emmett. Emmett's back was to me, but he seemed to be seething. He suddenly grabbed an object off the deck and hurtled it out to sea. The object went so far out I couldn't see it anymore. He then growls so frightenly loud that I flinched and cowered into Alice. Her arms tightened slightly and she hushed me. He turned and looked at my face, his anger dropped to looking ashamed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's a lie," Alice spoke.

"I'm not lying," I whispered. They are angry with me, because they think I'm lying.

"I didn't say you did. What Edward told you is a lie," Alice told me. Her anger melted into sadness.

"It's what he told me." I whimpered, flinching at his name again.

"We believe you, Bella. But what you were told was not the truth. Far from it." Jasper let go of my hand to rub his forehead in frustration.

"I don't understand?" I was feeling confused. What was the truth then?

"I'll tell you the truth." Alice gave me a gentle hug. She acted like she cared, but I couldn't understand why. All I knew was the hug felt comforting.

"What about…" Rose spoke for the first time.

"He obviously messed up. She deserves the truth, we can't let this continue." Alice looked at Rose. She and the boys appeared to nod in agreement with her. Alice looked back at me and frowned when she sees me shaking.

"First, let's get you warm and dry before you end up sick. Then I will tell you the truth." She stood up offering her hand to me. I took her hand reluctantly and she pulled me up gently. I followed her as she led me down the steps into the cabin.

"I'll stay here and man the boat." Emmett moved towards the wheel of the boat not looking at anyone.

**(EM POV)**

I'm usually a pretty easy-going guy. When most situations get rough I can usually keep a cool head. But when it comes to a family member being hurt; that usually puts me past my boiling point.

At first I thought Edward was nuts for falling for a human. Then, I met Bella myself. She was a cool girl. For awhile my favorite past time was making her blush. For the first time in years she added excitement to our dull existences. Above everything else, she put my emo brother in a good mood.

Now that girl was down below, as a broken shell. She has given up on living. She looked sick and weak, I'm surprised the gales didn't blow her from the ship.

Seeing her jumping off the cliff like that scared the living day lights out me. Not an easy task to do. I didn't even hesitate diving under to get to her. I was on edge immediately after I grabbed her, she felt more delicate than a china doll.

The girl who woke up and flew at me like a banshee was not the Bella we all knew and loved. She was hitting me and swearing like a sailor. It shocked me enough that she gave me the slip.

I know I wasn't the only one shocked and confused; with her anger at us for leaving. Poor Alice was heartbroken. Bella thought she was lying when Alice said we love her. She didn't like it when I tried to refer to her as my sister; which in my mind she is. Even Rosie was shocked and rendered speechless at Bella's fighting against us and her determination to end it all.

Then what she told us what Edward said to her. I shook with rage again. He crushed and destroyed her. What the fucking hell was he thinking? How could he say those things to her?

He was damn well lucky that he's as far away from me as he is right now or else he would be missing a few limbs. In my temper I only ended up scaring Bella.

"Cool it, before you destroy the wheel." Jasper calmed me down. I loosened my grip on the wheel. The last thing I needed to do was wreck the boat with Bella in it.

"Why would he say those things to her? How could he hurt her like that?" I hissed.

"I don't know," Jasper sighed, his own eyes grew dark. "It's my fault; I was the catalyst for all this."

"It's not your fault Edward lied to her," I told him.

"She's hurting so much. I have never felt so much pain and heartache come from a human before. It was all I could do to handle it. I can't see how she's even functioning. No wonder she wants to…" He was cut off by Alice's hiss from the cabin.

"She's mad at us too, isn't she?" I asked forlorn.

"She feels abandon by us. I believe that she thinks we never cared for her either. She seemed confused why we care if she lives or dies. She's starting to feel better about Alice." Jasper sighed.

"Edward better hope I calm down before I see him. Because right now, it's all I can do not to rip him to pieces," I hissed.

"I'm not trying to defend him, but he honestly thought he was doing the right thing. He wanted the best for her. It just backfired. I'm sure once he realizes his mistake he will be back." Jasper stared out at sea.

"I hope Bella makes him beg to take his sorry ass back," I muttered.

"Bella is changed if anyone wants to join in this conversation," Alice's voice called softly.

**A/N: Another emotional chapter. Bella is going to start to calm down after this. She's just not very rational yet, because she's hurt, confused and desperate. Which is why she was on the cliff after all.**

**I know some of you believe she shouldn't be mad at the rest because they were only listening to Edward, but Bella doesn't know that. For all she knows is that they were in agreement with him. Their side will come out next chapter. Bella is already on here way to forgive them. She will not be upset with them after the next chapter. **

**Thank you for all Reviews!**

**Sneak Peak:**

"**So are you at least saying good-bye this time?" I asked also standing up.**

"**Do you want us to leave?" Alice looked crushed.**

"**No," I choked out and crash into her hugging tightly as I could.**

"**Then we won't until we get this all straighten out." Alice hugged me too.**

"**I've missed you, Alice," I told her sincerely.**

"**I've missed you too. We all have." She told me stepping back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 3: Twenty Cheeseburgers (BPOV)**

I let Alice lead me back into the cabin. She handed me a small pile of clothes and I went into the bathroom to change. I hang my wet clothes on the back of the door. I look in the mirror before heading out. I looked like crap, my hair is wet and hanging in clumps. My face is nearly white as theirs and I have dark circles under my eyes. Ironically, I probably look as close as I would ever get to one of them without the beauty part. The clothes Alice gave me hangs loosely. They are my size, so I must have lost a bunch of weight. I took a couple calming breaths to calm myself down. I didn't want to freak out again like I did a few minuets ago. I must be driving poor Jasper crazy. God, I'm pathetic, I'm not surprised they are looking at me with such pity.

Knowing there was nothing I could do with how I look, I sighed and headed out. I'm curious when Alice said Edward had lied. I wonder what he lied about. I stopped in the doorway and looked around. Rose and Jasper were seated at the table and Alice was sitting on the bed. It's either sit next to Alice or the floor. I look at Alice and her face looked sad. Deep down I know they weren't trying to make me suffer. I walked slowly over to the bed and sat down, leaving space between us. I grabbed the pillow and hugged it to me.

"You should drink some water after all the sea water you drank in." Alice handed me a bottle of water. Before then, I wasn't paying attention to my throat burning from the irritation of the salt water. I unscrewed the top and drink the water down.

"May I?" Alice held up a brush and elastic. I nodded so she moved behind me slightly and started to brush my hair. I can feel her section my hair and start to braid it.

"So what is the truth?" I asked staring at the bedspread. Alice sighed heavily behind me.

"Bella, after your party, Edward came back that night while you were asleep. To say he was distraught would be understatement. He was so shook up that one of us almost hurt you." I noticed Jasper flinch as Alice continued. "Anyways, when he got home he was convinced that we all needed to leave to keep you safe."

"And you all agreed with him," I interrupted bitterly.

"No… not all of us. I fought against it. Esme and Carlisle did at first. So did Emmett. Jasper was feeling so guilty he didn't fight him on it." I noticed she left out Rosalie, but I expected she was happy with his decision.

"He managed to convince Carlisle it was the best to keep you alive. After he did that, Esme wasn't going to go against him. I tried to warn him it wouldn't work out, but he wouldn't listen."

"And no one thought I should be involved in this discussion? No one thought I should have the right to decide things in my own life? That it shouldn't have been decided for me?" I'm starting to get upset again. Although, I realized it should be Edward that deserved it, my anger.

"Of course we did. That was a big part of our argument with him. He said he would talk to you. He made me promise not to look at visions of your future. So I had no idea that he would lie to you," Alice started to sob; making me feel guilty for taking my anger out on her.

"None of us thought he would last the week. Let alone this long." Jasper spoke up.

Alice stopped looking in my future? That would explain why she didn't see some of the others things. Did she only see this vision, because I would've died this time?

"How do you know he didn't lie to you and not to me?" I asked.

"Bella, I know that he loves you more than anything. He can't fabricate that. Plus I know fairly well when someone is lying," Jasper told me. Rose looked up at the ceiling, then she got up and left the room.

"Bella, you know Edward. Do you think he really would've gotten that close to you for the fun of it or, as you call it, a distraction when it could've caused harm for our family if anyone found out what you knew?" Alice asked. No he wouldn't.

"No, the Edward I knew wouldn't do that." But did I even really know the real Edward. He might have been trying to placate me after I found so I didn't tell anyone either.

A moment later, Emmett joined us in the room. He didn't look as angry as before.

"Do you remember last year when you were sitting with Edward at lunch, it was the day after Edward found you in Port Angeles," Emmett asked sitting down in Rose's vacated seat.

"Sure, something about you liking irritable bears," I mumbled making a half hearted joke. Emmett and Jasper both cracked a small smile.

"True, but there was something else in that conversation I'm talking about it. What I was referring to was your little argument, who likes who more and why," Emmett informed me. I blushed as I started to remember what he was referring to. I should have known they were eavesdropping during that conversation.

"Did you always eavesdrop on our conversations?" I asked.

"Just the good ones, Mary Jane or do you prefer Lois Lane." Emmett smirked cracking a joke.

"Lois Lane. She got herself into more trouble." Jasper smiled wryly. I have to admit their light teasing was making me feel better. I'm glad they weren't walking on egg shells around me.

I think about what Edward said. That if leaving was what kept me safe that he would do it. But he promised in Phoenix he would stay, certainly the incident at the party didn't change that. Something about the hospital triggered a memory of a conversation during **Romeo and Juliet**. About Edward asking the Volturi to kill him, if I die.

"Bella? Do you remember?" Emmett prompted. I nodded, but I still wasn't convinced.

"Do you also remember why he said he drove me crazy that hunting weekend?" Emmett asked next.

"That he was anxious away from me," I replied. Jasper rolled his eyes

"That would be the understatement of the century," he mumbled, but I could still hear him.

"He went on and on about things that could happen to you. Things he would never be able to save you from, like diseases. He was obsessed even then, he could lose you," Emmett told me. I thought about it more. If Emmett was right, why would he want a distraction that he would always worry about?

"What did you mean by, what Edward would do if I died?" I looked at him. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"Alice, what did you see? I'm done with lies; please just tell me the truth." I looked at the small vampire next to me.

"Let's just say it's not far from **Romeo and Juliet**," she answered softly, avoiding eye contact.

"The Volturi," I mumbled under my breath. Jasper and Emmett's eyes narrow slightly, but Alice nodded. Something wasn't right though.

"If Edward loves me so much, why isn't he here now?" I asked.

"Edward has been unreachable for awhile. He ran out on us, not long after we left Forks. He calls in every once in awhile. We knew he wouldn't make it in time, so we came for you, rather than waiting to get hold of him and have it be too late," Alice tells me. Edward left everyone else too? This surprises and confuses me even more. What was going on with him?

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He is in Rio." Alice sighed. Jasper and Emmett got up and went up deck. "We are docking," Alice answered my unasked question. At the same time I hear a cutting off of a motor.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Port Angeles," Alice answered standing up.

"So are you at least saying good-bye this time?" I asked also standing up.

"Do you want us to leave?" Alice looked crushed.

"No," I choked out and crashed into her, hugging her as tightly I could.

"Then, we won't until we get this all straighten out." Alice hugged me too.

"I've missed you, Alice," I told her sincerely.

"I've missed you too. We all have," she told me stepping back.

"Did you miss me, Bella?" Emmett asked by the door.

"Why would I miss someone who teases me, every time I turn around?" I asked, enjoying teasing him a bit.

"Not every time you turn around, just every time you trip or blush." He chuckled, my face turned red. "Like now. Can I get a hug too?" I went over to give him a hug. He yanked me up into a bear hug.

"Too tight." He let me go.

"Sorry," he looked a bit sheepish.

"I'm sorry for hitting you earlier." I apologized.

"It's okay. Didn't hurt at all. Although I think I know sailors who swear less than you. Where did you pick that up?" He laughed.

"A teenage werewolf?" I mumbled and his laughing stopped short.

"Please, tell me you're joking." Alice's voice came from behind me.

"No, not really." I sighed. Emmett's widened he looked torn between amused and worried.

"Bella, you go from vampires to werewolves?" Alice came to my elbow.

"It's not like I knew he was going to turn into a werewolf when I first started hanging out with him. Hell, he didn't even know it was going to happen." I rolled my eyes, not seeing the big deal, except remembering their whole we are enemies thing.

"Bella, young werewolves are very dangerous, they are barely in control of themselves." Alice looked worried.

"It's complicated. I'm still here because of the wolves. Plus I'm not really on speaking terms with him anymore anyways." I bit my lip. Alice eyes grew even more concern as her and Emmett exchanged a glance.

"We can talk about this more in the car." Jasper called down.

We head up the stairs and move to get off the boat. Jasper offered his hand to me as I stepped on to the dock.

"I owe you an apology, Bella," he told me sincerely.

"For what?" I asked, confused. Is he apologizing for siding with Edward about leaving?

"For trying to attack you on your birthday," he muttered in a low voice.

"But that was an accident. I never blamed you for that. It was my own fault for being so careless opening the present," I insisted. Looking up at the golden haired and eyed vampire, his eyes all full of regret.

"But still, if I didn't attack, Edward might have not thought he had to leave." Jasper sighed letting go of my arm.

"You don't know that. Edward would have found an excuse to leave me anyways by the sounds of it. It could have been the next time I tripped and fell for all you know." My eyes welled up and I looked back out to sea.

"It's neither of your faults. I should've seen it," Alice admitted, now blaming herself.

"How? It's not like I made a conscious decision to cut myself or Jasper did to lunge at me before hand," I told her, giving her another hug.

"Still, I forced the party on you," she insisted as she hugged me back.

"I was too stubborn to enjoy a good thing you were trying to do. The party was nice for the most part," I told her. She gave me a small smile as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier, Jasper, when you were trying to help." I blushed remembering the things I said.

"That's alright. You were upset for good reason. Although it was the first time I heard my ability called 'mambo jumbo shit'." He chuckled and I turned a deeper red.

Alice linked arms with me as we walked the dock to Emmett's Jeep. The dock was wet and slippery from the rain; I started to slip and Alice tightened her hold so I didn't fall. I climbed in the back with Jasper and Alice. Emmett and Rose are already waiting in the front.

Emmett started to drive and I watched out the window. He soon pulled into a McDonald's, I looked up to discover I wasn't the only one confused as he got into the drive-thru lane.

"Only one, Emmett, she will never eat twenty." Alice spoke up with a slightly amused smile on her face.

"Twenty, what?" I asked.

"Cheeseburgers," Alice enlightened me.

"She looks like she should eat twenty," Emmett called back, putting down his window.

"Emmett, leave her be." Alice came to my rescue.

"Wait, that's not for me is it?" I asked.

"Yes, considering none of the rest of developed a taste for human food." Jasper was smirking.

"But I thought you couldn't stand the smell. I don't want you uncomfortable just so I can eat." I felt bad.

"Don't worry about it. You need to eat. How much have you lost, twenty pounds?" Emmett asked me.

He ordered a cheeseburger happy meal but with a medium chocolate shake.

"A happy meal?" Jasper chuckled.

"I'm trying to make Bella happy." Emmett pouted childishly.

"But…never mind." Jasper chuckled again.

Emmett paid for the meal and handed it back.

"What did you get?" Alice asked.

I opened the bag and pull out a palm size stuffed mountain lion. I stared at it; maybe this was some sort of sign.

I show Alice without speaking; she gives me a soft smile. I held onto the lion as I started to eat.

**A/N: So Bella has been told the truth from at least their perspective. She is now confused with what is going on with Edward. But she has forgiving the Cullens. **

**Thank you for all Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better call me back. This is urgent." I snapped my phone shut. (Apov)**

**Will he though?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 4 Journal (APOV)**

I watched as Bella slowly eats her happy meal with one hand. In the other hand she clutched on to the little mountain lion for dear life. I'm not even sure she was aware she was doing so.  
>"Emmett, wait until she is done eating to ask about the wolves; you are only going to upset her again," I whispered silently enough for everyone, but Bella, to hear. He nodded looking at us through the review mirror. I can tell he was very concerned for the girl sitting beside me. I think we all are, even Rose.<p>

Before she could finish eating, she started to drift off to sleep. The poor girl was exhausted. I grabbed the cup before she dropped it as she started breathing heavily. Her head falls to the side and I let her use my shoulder to rest on. Emmett was frowning again.

"Relax, we can ask about the wolves later. Let her sleep, she needs it," I told him.

"Are we bringing her to Charlie's?" Emmett asked. I search for a vision, Charlie wasn't at home. In fact, I couldn't find him anywhere? That really worried me, why couldn't I find him or know when he was going to be back at his house. Given Bella's condition, I didn't want to leave her by herself. I then had a vision of her waking without us there. She would have a breakdown, I couldn't let that happen. She has been through enough.

"Bring her back to our house. I can't find Charlie for some reason and I don't know when he will be home?" Jasper looked at me curiously and I shrugged in confusion.

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" Jasper asked.

"That is what I mean. I don't know what else to tell you, except I think we should keep Bella with us until we know what it means or when I can locate him. I see her freaking out, thinking it had all been dream if we leave her at Charlie's by herself. Giving her recent state, I'm scared what she might do." I pulled out my phone and hit one of the speed dials. It rings once then went to voice mail.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you better call me back. This is urgent." I snapped my phone shut; only to reopen it.

"Carlisle, call me please when you get this. We are back in Forks and things are not good." I leave him a message since his phone is off.

"So what now?" Emmet asked from the front.

"We try to get everyone back here. Obviously, last Fall was a mistake that needs to be rectified. Bella and Edward need each other and someone needs to fix it." I desperately wanted my family back whole and happy.

"Does she even want Edward back?" Rose asked skeptically.

"I know she still loves him despite everything," Jasper replied looking worriedly at Bella.

She started whimpering in her sleep. I wrapped an arm around her and she calmed down.

Emmett pulled into our driveway and went straight to the garage.

After stopping, I pulled Bella into my arms as I thought of where it would be best to put her.

The occupant was currently gone in the one room she spent the most time. Any other room might confuse her at first when she wakes. Making my decision I headed to the third floor.

I entered the room and lay her down on the couch. I covered her with a blanket that was lying on the end.

Before I could leave the room she started talking in her sleep.

"Edward. Please do not go! Come back, please!" she started to move restlessly.

"Bella, shhh it's okay." I brushed her hair from her face.

"Alice?" she whimpered.

"I'm right here. I'm not going far. We will get Edward back for you." I promised her while my dead heart nearly breaks.

She quieted down; I walked over to Edward's closet. I stepped in and opened the small safe. Inside was a small gift and a card. It was originally Edward's birthday present to Bella but after the accident he chickened out. His original plan was to give it to her alone after we finished opening our gifts.

I took it out and placed it on the small table near Bella. Then I walked over to Edward's desk to retrieve his journal from the past year. Bella was having a hard time believing Edward loves her. Hopefully these things would help her see it now.

I walked out of the room to let Bella sleep. Jazzy was leaning against the wall on the opposite side. He opened his arms to me and I fell into him, pressing my face to his chest.

**(BPOV)**

My dream started out normal, running after Edward in the woods yelling for him to come back. This time I hear Alice's voice as she appears beside me in the dream. She calmed me and told me that they would get Edward back for me. The dream changed and I was waiting in the meadow. The sun was shining and flowers were in bloom. I sat waiting for Edward but he didn't come.

I sat up with a lurch and tried to catch my breath. At first I was confused to where I was. Was all of that a dream? But I wasn't in my own room. I looked around at my surroundings trying to get my bearings. I recognized the black leather couch I was on and the wall of CDs. I was in Edward's room in Forks. I glanced at the side table for the time, it late in the afternoon. I wondered when I fell asleep and why they put me in here. On the table next to the clock was a small present with a note addressed to me in Edward's handwriting. I paused then pick up them both; I placed the present in my lap and carefully opened the note.

_My Dearest Love,_

_My Sweet Isabella here it is your 18__th__ Birthday! Happy Birthday, my one and only Love. If you are reading this it means I chickened out of giving your gift in person. There so much I wish to tell you, on this day of your birth. Why you don't want to celebrate, I will never understand. For without this day you would never have been born. You could say this day is one of the happiest of my existence. For today an angel was born 18years ago. My Angel. My Love._

_I want to treasure this day as I treasure each of your heartbeats._

_Your life is of great importance to me. For you, my angel, have brightened my cold and dark lonely life with a bright blinding light. You alone have taught me what love truly is and to care for another more than my own self. I'm grateful for every second you allow me in your life and give me your love, for which I doubt I deserve._

_Please, do not be angry with me. I'm well aware of your request for no money spent on your birthday. I promise you I didn't. This trinket is one that my father bestowed to my mother on their wedding day. It was an item I was able to recover after their death. It would give me great pleasure for you to have it. Wear it as a token of my love for you. For everything I have is yours._

_My Eternal Love,_

_Edward_

Big fat tears rolled off my faces and onto the paper in my hands. A few sentences I had to read twice as my eyes were so watery that the words blurred. I desperately wanted to believe that it was the truth. What I really wanted was to hear the words from Edward's lips with my own ears.

I picked up the present and very slowly opened the present. Inside was a small jeweler's box. I held my breath as I opened the lid. There was a big crystal heart on a silver chain. Even in the low light of the room the charm sparkles and spawns rainbows. It's beautiful. I took it out of its spot and fight with the clasp only slightly. I moved the clap behind my head and positioned my charm so it's in the center.

Suddenly, I'm feeling guilty of making Edward promise not to give me anything. Something like this would have been perfect. I'm honored he wanted me to have his mother's necklace, I still hope that was the case. Maybe I shouldn't have opened it?

"He would want you to have it," Alice's voice came from the doorway. Her sudden appearance made me jump.

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay. I forgot you guys moved so silently." I gave her a small smile back.

"I got it out for you. He would not want anyone else to have or wear that. It's yours," Alice told me.

She picked up a book that was also on the table.

"This is Edward's journal of the last year. If you need further proof that he loves you then you should read it." Alice handed me the book.

"Alice, I couldn't do that. Journals are meant to be private. It would be wrong." I tried to hand it back, but she wouldn't take it.

"Bella, didn't he admit to sneaking into your room so he could listen to you sleep talk. Wasn't that an evasion of privacy?" Alice asked.

"It still doesn't feel right," I insisted.

"Do or Don't. But if you have any lingering doubts they can be relieved by reading this." Alice shrugged.

"You probably want a shower?" Alice asked. She handed me a small stack of clothes with my toiletry bag she had with her. "I went back to your house. I couldn't tell when Charlie was going to be home and I didn't think you want to be alone."

"Thank you. A shower would be nice." I stood up. I tried to hand the journal back again.

"I still think you should hold on to it for awhile," Alice told me. "I will fix you something to eat while you are in the shower." She paused by the door.

"Bella, did Charlie mention what time he would be back?

"He is away right now on business. He didn't know himself." I lied slightly to her. It wasn't really a lie, but I wasn't ready to tell her the full truth either.

"Oh, okay. I guess that explains why I couldn't see it." She still looked a bit confused as she skipped out of the room.

I stepped in to the big pristine bathroom and set my clothes on the counter. I turned on the water and turned it to as hot as possible. I stepped and washed myself quickly, not wanting to linger I finished quickly. I quickly dress, then left the bathroom. I shivered in the air of his room, the house being abandon for so long has a chill to the air. But, then again there was no reason for them to heat it, vampires didn't need to have heat.

Something caught my eye by Edward's desk. It was his beige leather jacket. Pausing for only a second I picked it up and sniffed it, it still smelled strongly of him. Without hesitation I put it on over the outfit Alice gave me. I glanced on his desk seeing a picture frame. Someone must have taking a picture of us without me knowing. It was the day that I first came to this house. I was seated with Edward at his piano, at this point we were staring into one another eyes. Edward's golden eyes were practically glowing with my favorite crooked grin on his face. I was staring back with a small smile on my face, blushing. I traced his smile with my finger and sighed.

Would it be foolish to believe that Edward could love me? I wanted it to be true. But what would I do now. Would he come back if the others told him everything? If I call him and ask him to come home, would he? Would he be mad that I tried to end my life, even if I had a good reason? I glanced back at the journal that I left at the couch. I wasn't ready to read it, but maybe I could take it with me just it case.

I headed out of the room and down the stairs. I tripped on the last step and arms of stone cold caught me, before I managed a face plant.

"It's good to see some things don't change." Emmett chuckled, I blushed furiously.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to keep you on your toes," I grumbled, which only makes him laugh harder.  
>"Nice, jacket," he commented with eyebrows raised.<p>

"I was cold and it was there." I bit my lip and hugged myself self-consciously. Did it look bad that I was wearing his jacket?

"Bella, I'm so sorry, we weren't thinking straight. Emmett, turn up the heat, please. Bella, I have something for you to eat here in the kitchen," Alice called from the other room.

I went in and there was a bowl of soup sitting on the counter. Steam rose from the bowl and Alice stood waiting for me.

"Sorry, it's not much. We didn't leave much food behind. I can order you a pizza if you want." Alice apologized.

"This will be just fine. I'm not really hungry." I smiled as I sat on the stool by the counter.

The others have come into the room and watch as I eat. I'm starting to feel like a zoo exhibit.

"So, where did Charlie go on business?" Alice asked and I dropped my spoon with a clatter, spraying soup on the table.

"Well, he actually hasn't gone anywhere. He just has been out straight dealing with a situation and he hasn't been home much." I picked up my spoon as Alice cleaned up the mess.

"What kind of problem?" Jasper seemed curious.

"He has been out hunting bears that have been making a killing spree in the area." I wasn't really lying to them. That was what everyone thought was going on.

"Bear problem? Sounds like a job for Super Emmy" Emmett stood proud, puffing out his chest with hands on his hips. His sibling just shook their heads at him and groaned. He got a laugh out of me, something I hadn't happened for awhile.

"Sorry, Super Emmy, but it's not actually bears, it's the wolves." I giggled.

"That's right, the wolves. Tell us about them." Emmett's goofiness faded as he appeared serious.

**A/N: Next chapter all about wolves and Victoria come out. I know it may seems she hiding things from the Cullens, but she is trying to protect them you find out why. **

**Thank you for all Reviews!**

"**Alice, I thought you said he is in Rio?" Rose shot a worried glance at Alice.**

"**He followed her down there and there and then I'm not sure." Alice was looking uncomfortable.**

"**How did he end up in ball in some attic then?" Emmett asked bluntly.**

"**What?" Is he hurt?" I cried jumping to my feet.**

"**No," Alice said she looked at me and sighed. "I think he just misses you."**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 5 The Note **

"_That's right, the wolves. Tell us about them." Emmett's goofiness faded as he appeared serious._

"I thought you already knew about the wolves, because of the treaty?" I was confused.

"But they weren't here when we were." Rose said, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"Yes, they were, or at least three of them were." I sighed as I looked down at my bowl, I was sure this conversation was on a downward slope. In my opinion the wolves were the last thing to worry about.

"How do you know this?" Jasper asked patiently.

"One of them found me in the woods after I ran in, after Edward, got lost and collapsed." Alice wrapped an arm around me.

"You ran into woods after him? You realize that he was long gone before you took a step right?" Rose told me leaning against the counter with incredulous expression.

"Well, I wasn't thinking rationally at that moment." I tear up, defending myself as I played with the soup.

"Rose," Alice said warily. Rose lips tightened into a thin line and she looked out the nearby window.

"So now we have to watch for three wolves while we are around here." Jasper changed the subject.

"Five," I corrected him.

"Five?" they all said. Rose head snapped back to me.

"Possibly six," I bit my lip, I knew that Quil was close to turning. I was going to be honest with the Cullens even after everything. I felt they had the right to know giving everything.

"Why so many?" Rose was looking concerned at Emmett, he shrugged.

"And Jacob is a wolf?" Alice asked for conformation.

"Yes, he only changed a few weeks ago," I muttered.

"Bella…" Alice started sounding like she was about to scold me.

"You've already said they were dangerous. But, I told you Jacob and I are barely on speaking terms right now, so it's not much of an issue." I interrupted her.

"Did he hurt you?" Rose's anger took me off guard.

"No, nothing like that. He wanted more than I could give him and got mad when I told him no. Since then he has barley talked to me," I explained to her wondering why she seems so concern for me all of the sudden.

"Boys, can be such jerks." Alice mumbled.

"Hey," Emmett pouted.

"Present company excluded, of course." Alice rolled her eyes then giggled.

"You're sure that there are five?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes, I have seen them." I answer him. Alice's eyes widen.

"Bella…" Alice started, the scolding tone was back.

"I didn't go looking for the wolves. They ended up saving me from Laurent." I informed her abruptly.

"Laurent?" Alice's eyes widen in alarm.

"Yes, I was out in the meadow and Laurent showed up," I answered.

"Why was Laurent here?" Jasper looked concerned. I had lost my appetite, I placed the spoon on the table beside the bowl.

"He was scouting out the area to see if you were around and if you left your 'pet' behind," I bitterly spouted out.

"Why would we have a pet? It would probably get eaten in our house," Emmett snickered; I flinched in response. Rosalie slapped him off the side of the head.

"He referred to you as our pet," Alice hissed, looking upset for me. I nodded my head, shifting in my seat.

"Oh," Emmett looked abashed. "Crap…Sorry."

"Well, I can understand how he got that impression," Rosalie huffed.

"Rose," Alice chastised.

"I'm not the one calling her a pet. But you and Edward did treat her like one or a toy. 'Time for the human to eat.' 'Time for the human to sleep.' 'It is my turn with Bella; you've had her long enough.'." Rose used her hands to make air quotes. "Hardly ever was it 'Bella, are you hungry?' or 'Bella, would you go shopping with me?'," Rose finished her rant. Alice looked downcast. "You're right. Bella, I am sorry. I never meant to treat you that way."

"It's okay Alice. I know you didn't mean any disrespect by it. I was never offended," I told her.

"Back to Laurent, why was he looking for us?" Jasper asked.

"He came as a favor to Victoria. But he said she was going to be disappointed since he was hungry," I answered him.

"But he joined the Denali so he is now vegetarian," Emmett stated.

"Well, his blood red eyes spoke otherwise." I retorted back. The others flinched in response.

"So that's when the wolves saved you from Laurent. I guess that means it's probably safe to say he is dead," Jasper concluded.

"Good!" Alice sniffed.

"Why was he here for Victoria though? Do you know?" Jasper was still looking for answers.

"She is angry that Edward killed James, she wants revenge. She believes in a mate for mate, so she plans on torturing me, then killing me," I bit my lip. "The wolves have been searching the area for her. They haven't had any success with catching her."

"Well, Jasper and I can get the job done since the dogs can't." Emmett snarled.

"You don't have to do that. I don't want you to risk your lives for me," I plead and my anxiety started to flare. I wasn't sure if I can handle anyone else in harms way because of me.

"Bella, calm down. We do have to take care of her. One, we can't leave you in danger like this. It's partly our fault she is after you. Not to mention if you remember Em and I are the ones who finished James off. So that bitch could very well be after Rose and Alice too. I hardly doubt she will stop at you. She may not rest until she gets revenge on all of us." Jasper told me. Maybe he thought this would calm me down, but it just made even more worried about everyone. Especially after seeing Alice start to shift uncomfortably.

"What are you hiding?" Jasper looked at her. She looked at him then at me.

"Edward expected her to be a problem." She sighed. "So when he left, he started to hunt her."

"By himself," I started to hyperventilate that Edward was tracking and planning on fighting her without help.

"Bella, breathe." Jasper grabbed my hand and calmed me down.

"Alice, I thought you said he is in Rio?" Rose shot a worried glance at Alice.

"He followed her down there and then I'm not sure what happened." Alice looked uncomfortable.

"How did he end up ball up in some attic then?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"What? Is he hurt?" I cried jumping to my feet.

"No," Alice said quickly. She looked at me and sighed. "I think he just misses you."

"If he misses me so much, why hasn't he come back?" I felt tears come back to my eyes again.

"I don't know. He makes a decision to, then, he changes it again. I think he is afraid of interfering with your life again." Alice looked helpless.

"Well, call him and tell him to come back! Tell him he wouldn't be interfering, that I want him to come back. Or give me the phone I'll do it." I held my hand out. I held on to the hope that in a few moments I could be hearing his velvety voice again.

"Bella, his phone is off and voicemail is full, you won't be able to reach him. I tried a couple of times since we got back," Alice explained to me.

All I could think of is Edward hurting somewhere far away. I need to get to him; to find out if he did lie to me and if he did love me. I need to hear it from his own lips. If anything, I need to help him. I couldn't imagine him curled into a ball in an attic for the rest of his existence.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was heading for the door. I will go to Rio myself and find him.

"Bella, where are you going?" Emmett called after me.

"I am going to Rio," I answered him as it should have been obvious.

"Bella, wait…" Alice grabbed my arm.

"Alice, I am going. You can't stop me." I was determined to go even if it drained my bank account. I thought of the letter I received recently, Edward might be in danger.

"Alright, but maybe we should take care of this Victoria situation first. We can't let you go alone for a few reasons. We can't leave you unprotected when a psycho killer is out there is too dangerous. Two what did you plan on doing, searching every attic until you find him? You would need our help tracking him down." Alice hasn't let me go, yet.

"I am not waiting. I am going now." I unsuccessfully tried to remove myself from her grasp. "You don't understand she plans on torturing me. She sent this letter saying she will use anyone close to me to hurt me. What if she led him down there as a trap?"

"We might as well get Edward first. He is going to be angry that Bella is in this much danger and we didn't let him know. Besides, I know if it was you, I would want to go after Victoria myself, not let my family do it. Since he isn't answering his phone we will have to go get him eventually," Jasper spoke up, Alice still hesitated.

"What about Charlie?" She asked.

"He might not even notice I am missing; he has been so busy lately. The wolves are aware of the threat and keeping one with the hunters in human form to protect them. Besides, I am 18, I don't have to ask him for permission." I tugged again on my arm.

"Alright, alright, please calm down before you pull your arm out its socket trying to get away from me. I guess we are all going then. Rose, call the airlines. Emmett and Jasper, go with Bella to her house so she can pack a bag. You have a passport right?" I nodded.

"Good, I will go pack the four of us some things." Alice sighed, as she finally let go of my arm.

"Cool. Do you think I will have time to wrestle an anaconda?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I followed Emmett and Jasper out the door to the car.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle by the way?" I asked vaguely wondering why they hadn't come.

"They were gone on a hunting trip when Alice had the vision of your jump. They should catch up with us relatively soon." Jasper answered.

The drive was short back to Charlie's. I hurried out of the car and up the steps, both Jasper and Emmett followed behind me. I didn't see the need for both of them to come, but as long as I was heading towards Edward, I didn't care. As we approached the door I notice that they wrinkled their noses and exchanged a look. I entered and immediately ran to my room. I pulled out an overnight bag and started tossing things in it. I moved to my dresser to find Emmett standing behind me.

"Geesh! I didn't realize you followed me." My hand flew to my chest.

"Sorry," Emmett chuckled, his eyes then narrow as he looks at my floor. I turned but I couldn't see anything.

"What?" I am confused.

"That board is loose. You should get it fixed before you get hurt on it." He went over and shifted a board. "In fact, it is not nailed down at all." He picked up the board as I move in for a closer look. Underneath the board are my birthday presents.

"Oh, sorry, was this a hiding place?" Emmett looked a bit sheepish.

"Not mine. I thought Edward took those when he left." I mumbled as I pick up the picture of him in Charlie's kitchen. I sat on the bed, just staring at the picture. I felt the mattress sag as Emmett sat beside me.

"You know, I think you have the only photo in existence of Edward really smiling. Alice and Esme would be jealous. But, then, I am not surprised he only started truly smiling when you came into his life." Emmett chuckled. "We wanted to see the note; that is why I came up," Emmett told me. I went to my dresser and pulled it out of the top drawer. I grabbed a few things to pack at the same time.

"You have a visitor. I'm wondering if Emmett and I should step out?" Jasper came into the room.

"Who would come that you would need to leave?" I asked.

Before he could answer the visitor answers for himself; there was a banging on the door.

"BELLA! OPEN UP! ARE YOU IN THERE!" then more banging. What on earth? Why was Jacob here?

I stood up to get the door. "You both don't have to leave. You were here first." I walked out of the room.

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled with more banging.

"Cool, it Jacob, I'm coming." I called back, trying not to fall down the stairs in my hurry.

Last thing I needed was the neighbors calling the police because of Jacob.

I opened the door to see him trembling on the door step; instantly I took a step back.

"What in the world Jacob? I think everyone in Forks just heard you," I hissed.

"I just want to make sure that you were okay." He was glancing around worriedly.

"I'm fine, anything else?" I asked.

"Bella, I can smell that there have been leeches here recently," he hissed.

"I know, two are in the house right now." I rolled my eyes as Jacob's narrowed.

"For goodness sake, Jacob. It's Emmett and Jasper, two of the Cullens, you can relax." I told him.

"Why are they here? Is HE coming back?" he hissed.

"First, none of your business. Second, I don't know." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. It was sad that this was what our relationship was like now. Jacob was always bitter jerk, now.

"So what, you are just going to take him back now?" Jacob growled while shaking.

"I don't know what is going to happen, but it is not your business." I replied him. "Is there anything else?"

"Your truck is up by the cliffs, yet you're here? How did that happen?" Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"I decided to go cliff diving. Some boaters picked me out of the water and brought me back to Port Angeles." I gave him half the truth. He looked suspicious and furious at the same time.

"Are you insane? Do you have a death wish? You shouldn't have done that by yourself." Jacob started pacing in front of the house.

"I'm fine Jacob." Not wanting to tell him why I jumped.

"Bella, don't go back to him. I could be good for you, just give me a chance." Jacob suddenly grasped my left wrist tightly.

"Jacob, I have already told you, I think of you only as a friend. I'm sorry if you can't accept that. Please, let me go. You're hurting me." I struggle to pull myself from his grasp, which he only grabs tighter.

"Bella. You can't choose that monster. There's no way a thing like that could honestly ever love you." Jacob pleaded harder; I started to whimper from the pain, suddenly we were joined by two others.

"Let my sister go and I let you keep your arms." Emmett snarled. I looked up to see him looking more like a vampire than his easy going self. Jasper was looking equally as intimidating on my other side.

Jacob recoiled, letting go of my arm, which I clutched to myself.

"This doesn't concern you,'" Jacob growled.

"It did the minute she asked you to let her go and you didn't." Jasper moved in front of me when he noticed Jacob shaking again.

"I would never hurt Bella," Jacob snapped.

"The red marks on her wrist tell a different story." Emmett crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Bells, I'm sorry." Jacob tried to see me around Emmett and Jasper.

"It's fine Jacob. Just go home." I ordered him, rubbing my wrist.

"Did you tell them about the redhead?" Jacob asked after backing off a few feet.

"Yes, she informed us of Victoria. Don't worry, our family will take care of the situation," Jasper informed him calmly.

"The bloodsucker killed on our territory," Jacob said irritably.

"Then, by all means if she goes on it again you are welcome to her. However, when it comes to protecting Bella, we will handle it," Jasper retorted.

Jacob started mumbling something unintelligible as he stormed off into the woods.

"Such language. He is lucky that Esme isn't here; she would wash that boy's mouth out with soap. You really did pick it up from him," Emmett snickered.

"Is your wrist okay?" Jasper turned to me.

"Yeah, it will be just fine." I told him.

"We got your bag. All you have to do is leave a note for Charlie."

I nodded and headed into the kitchen. I wasn't sure what to write.

If I mentioned Edward he would probably flip out. I quickly wrote that Alice called and begged me to visit. Jasper gave me her cell number for him to reach her at.

With that, we left to pick up Alice and Rose, then head to the airport.

**A/N: In case of any confusion Jacob wasn't aware of his strength he wasn't trying to hurt Bella. **

**So they are off to Rio to get him out of the attic. Plus she has caught the Cullens up in all the problems that have been in Forks.**

**Thank you for all Reviews!**

**Sneak Peak:**

"**Bella, is it okay if I talk with you for a moment?" she asked hesitantly.**

"**Of course, Rosalie." I told her. She sat her down gracefully, instantly I felt self-conscious.**

"**It's alright for you to call me Rose, Bella." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder nervously. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 6 Flying (BPOV)**

We just boarded the plane and were waiting for take off. Jasper made me promise on the way to the airport that I wasn't going to run off on them and do a disappearing act.

For reassurance Alice put a cellphone in my backpack and she gave me a blank credit card like I have seen her use. At first I tried to refuse it, but she insisted, saying it was Edward's and I could use it in case of an emergency. We were sitting in first class; Alice explained it was easier for Jasper since he would be around less people. We were in the air when I got to talk with her.

"So Alice, what have you been up to this whole time?" She was sitting next to me. Jasper was pretending to sleep in front of us, the seat next to him was empty. Emmett was watching the in flight movie and Rose was flipping through a magazine across the aisle.

"Well, we first moved to Ithaca, New York." Alice told me.

"You mean you didn't move to L.A.?" I pretend to be shocked and rolled my eyes, getting a small smile from Alice. Emmett chuckled from across the aisle and even Rose smirked a bit.

"No, sorry." She smiled and shook her head.

"Anyways Carlisle works nights at a hospital in Ithaca. He also has been teaching part time in Cornell. You should see this house that Esme found. It's from the 17th century and she is has put all her time into restoring it. Emmett and Rose decided to take a honeymoon in Europe. Jazzy studied Philosophy in Cornell." Alice told me animatedly. Her mood changes slightly.

"I found out some things about myself. Apparently my name is Mary Alice Brandon. I found out I had a sister who has a daughter who is still living. I found the Asylum that I was in and my records. That's how I found out the other information." Her eyes are getting slightly downcast.

"Did it say anything as to why?" I asked her gently.

"No, but I also found my gravestone. The dates match when I arrived at the asylum." Alice was frowning now. Jasper reached back and squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry Alice." she shrugged.

"Enough about us; what have you been up to?"

"Not that much." I shrugged, playing with the strap on my belt. I gave her a vague account of things like La Push. I skipped over the motorcycles and Port Angeles. She and the others got a laugh when I told her about the movie fiasco with Mike and Jacob.  
>"I can't believe that Mike was so desperate for a date with you that he showed up sick." Alice giggled.<p>

"It wasn't a date. I told him that it wasn't going to be. It was suppose to be a group outing," I huffed.

"Bella…" Alice started before seeing tears form in my eyes. I didn't like the idea of dating anyone, but Edward. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing. Though, I still think it was pretty pathetic of Mike." I couldn't help laughing a bit with her.

The plane landed for our only layover. We only had carry-on luggage to make travel simpler. Part of me was surprise when I first saw this. I always expected Alice to have three or so bags when traveling. But she told me that it was faster to travel this way for a short time. Though I swear I saw her cringe as she said this.

When we were on the second plane she suggested I get some sleep.

"Really, Bella, we are going to be stuck on the plane for awhile with nothing else to do. Just get some rest, you look exhausted." Alice pleaded with me right now. Just about all the other passengers were settling in to sleep since it was late at night.

"I can't sleep." I told her, I was nervous and anxious about seeing Edward.

"Do you want Jasper to help?" she asked.

"Not right now. Alice, what do you see, when we get there?" I asked she frowned a bit.

"To be honest. Everything is very hazy right now." She looked away.

"So what have you seen?" I persisted.

"I guess I should warn you. I don't think Edward has hunted in awhile, so it may not be a good idea for you to get too close until he does." Alice told me cautiously. My heart thumped unevenly and I was disappointed. Although I know Edward would never intentionally hurt me; I didn't want to cause him pain and he would be mad if I risk it.

"Oh, I see." I frowned. I reached in the pocket of the jacket and pulled out the little stuff lion.

"You're not going to fight us on it, if we say you should hold back when we get there?" Alice asked with eyebrow raised.

"No, I know how strong my scent is for him, I want things to go smoothly. Although, I refuse to leave until we talk," I told her. "Face to face, not over the phone. I don't care if Emmett has to sit on him, for it to happen." I reiterated I could see Emmett smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Just say the word, Bella." Emmett snickered. I could hear Jasper snicker softly as well.

"Alice, why couldn't you see what time Charlie was coming back?" I asked a bit worried about my father.

"I think it might have to do with the wolves? You said there was one with him right?" I nodded. "I wasn't sure why at first, but then the three of you disappeared at your house about the same time Jacob showed up. The common factor seems to be the wolves," Alice told me. We were silent for a moment.

"Have you thought about what you want to tell him?" Alice asked.

"I want to ask him if he lied and why?" I answer. She started to open her mouth, but I continue.

"It's not that I don't believe you. I just need to hear it from his own mouth." A few tears trickled down my face.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for listening to him. For not trying harder to get everyone to stay. For not looking into your future and seeing how bad off you were. For leaving when you needed me." Alice looked as if she should be crying.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Alice. You're here now. You can't help that I am pathetic," I told her softly. She looked at me in surprise.

"Bella, I don't think you are pathetic. With all the pain you're in, somehow you are still able to function. I don't know what shape I would be in if Jasper left me. It would probably be closer to Edward. You're stronger than you think," Alice commended me. I was grateful for the compliment, but I disagreed. I hadn't told her about the voices or what I did to hear them.

Alice looked over at Rose.

"I'm going to switch seats with Rose. She wants to speak to you." Alice patted my hand and moved across cabin to change seats with Rose.

"Bella, is it okay if I talk with you for a moment?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Rosalie," I told her. She sat her down gracefully, instantly I feel self-conscious.

"It's alright for you to call me Rose, Bella." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder nervously.

"Did anyone ever tell you how I became like this?" she asked.

"Edward said it was something similar to what happen to me in Port Angeles." I told her, her face turned to surprise.

"That's it?" She asked with one of her perfect eyebrows raised.

"Edward never went into many details about others background. He wanted to respect everyone's privacy," I told her with a shrug.

"That surprises me. Can I tell you my story?" she asked. I nodded, I wanted to support anything that would help me get on better terms with her.

Over, the next fifteen minuets, she told me the story of her fiancé. What happened to Rose was heartbreaking. There was only one thing I couldn't understand, how she could give up Emmett to be human again. I felt bad for him. It's funny, but in many ways Rose and I were total opposites. I would give up my human life to be with Edward. I carefully thought out what I wanted to say to her. I didn't want to say the wrong thing to her and anger her on the plane.

"Rose, I'm sorry that you had a tragic ending to what could've been your version of a perfect life. I'm also sorry that you will never have the chance at having children; you would've made a great mother. But I'm not sorry to say I don't think everyone's version of a perfect life is the same." I told her before taking a sip of the water in front of me.

"What do you mean?" she said frowning a bit.

"Personally, I never dreamed of being a mother. If I did want a baby, it would be with someone that I love and I love Edward. Since he can't have children, I can't just go out and find someone else. To me that wouldn't be right. I couldn't go marry some random guy to have a baby, because I could never truly love him. That wouldn't be fair to him or to any children. I wouldn't want to put any child through what I went through with Charlie and Renée. Even if Edward was human and couldn't have children, I wouldn't love him any less and not stay with him because of it, that wouldn't be right." I tried to explain. She was quite for a minute as she looked over at Emmett.

"So you still want to become like us?" She asked softly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know anymore?" I started tearing the napkin in front of me into little pieces. "I want to be with Edward. To me that means I should be changed. However, if Edward doesn't want me then there is no purpose to being changed." I answered.

"So I'm not going to be able to change your mind. I can't say I agree with your decision." Rose sighed in discontent, I shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Is that why you hate me?" I bit my lip looking up at the vampire beauty.

"I don't hate you Bella. I'm jealous. I think you are throwing your life away. Though, I have to admit, at first I was jealous that Edward noticed you when he never notice me. But then, he never noticed all those times Tanya threw herself at him." Two things came to my mind. One, I was shocked that Rose would be jealous of me. Two who was Tanya?

"Perhaps, Edward was just waiting for the right girl to come around and didn't bother to waste time on something that wasn't true love." Jasper turned slightly in his seat. I briefly thought over what he said, but something nagged at me.

"Who the hell is Tanya?" I asked fairly loudly. I heard a flight attendant hush me so I don't wake the sleeping passengers. The other vampires all looked a bit nervous.

"Well!" I demanded when no one answers me. Rose exchanged a pleading look with Alice, who switches again with her.

"Tanya is from the Denali clan. Edward told you about them right?" Alice started.

"All I heard is that they are like cousins." I told her suspiciously; wondering if he lied about that too, because cousins don't throw themselves at each other.

"They are. Tanya and her sisters are what you call a succubus. You know what that is right?" I nodded.

"Sluts," Emmett coughed and Jasper snickered. Alice rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Anyways, Tanya sees Edward as a challenge. She keeps throwing herself at him, because he keeps rejecting her. Her ego is so big that she can't handle him turning her down. But as you know, Edward is a bit old fashion, he would never just choose anyone," Alice empathized that last sentence. I think over what she says and feel a little bit of relief. I can't say I am surprised; Edward is so handsome and wonderful that, of course, women would be after him. Maybe he would be better off without me.

"Stop it," Jasper called from the front. He turned until he can see me. "Whatever you are thinking is making you feel that way, stop. Now think of something happy before I give you a giggle fit." He smirked towards the end. I know that he is teasing or at least I hope he is.

"Actually, you should probably get some sleep if you can, before we land." Alice said gently. I nodded as I feel tired enough that I could sleep. The calming waves from Jasper help.

It didn't seem that long before Alice was gently shaking me awake.

"We landed; we need to get off the plane." Alice told me. I stretched and stood up. Alice handed me my bag and I slung it over my shoulder.

"What time is it?" I asked through a yawn. I stumbled a bit since I am still half asleep, Emmett caught my arm.

"5:30 in the morning. We should get to the hotel before the sunrises. The first few hours will be cloudy, but then it is going to be a sunny day. We should rent a car with tinted windows." The last bit was to Emmett, I am assuming since he nodded.

"Can I use the restroom before we leave?" I asked following her off the plane. Jasper shot me a sharp glance, I rolled my eyes. I wanted to freshen up before I saw Edward.

"That's fine. I will come with you. Girls travel to bathroom in groups, right?" Alice giggled and linked arms with me.

Alice and I headed to the closest bathroom as the others go rent a car.

I go to the mirror to quickly take in my appearance. I changed quickly in the stall into the outfit Alice gives me. She told me I would want to change, because Rio will be hot this time of the year. I put on a dark blue tank top with a sweetheart neckline and lace around the neck and straps with it khaki shorts. I go to the mirror and try to find my hair brush in my bag.

"Here," Alice handed me a small jar. "It will help your hair from frizzing."

"Thank you!" I applied it, then I keep my hair down since that is how Edward likes it. I situate the heart charm so it is centered. I said a little prayer that this will go okay and by the end of the day that I am in Edward's arms.

**A/N: A slight interlude chapter. I felt Rose's story is something to be shared not just for Bella's benefit but Rose's too. I think many of the Cullens were too tied with how they thought Bella's should live her life that they never really saw it from her view. I think Rose's story lets Bella know where Rose is coming from and makes sure she is thinking of everything if she does change.**

**Next Chapter we will see Edward. **

**Thank You For Reviews!**

**(Preview)**

**The first image I see is Bella on a cliff. She looks sick. I could hear the conversation she was having with… me? It hits me, what was going to happen, next. My love was trying to kill herself because of me. Then I see her jump.**

"**No, no, no" I felt my legs give from under me as Jasper and Emmett held me up. Why, Bella, I am not worth it? What have I done?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 7 Waiting (BPOV)**

I sat on a bench outside the building where Edward was supposed to be inside. The others were trying to sneak up on him. Alice and Rose from the inside the building while Jasper and Emmett were on the roof and fire escape. I was nervous as hell, as I bounced in my seat; holding the cell phone in my hands.

Alice promised to call when they were ready for me. They have been gone for about fifteen minuets. Too much longer and they will all be trapped in the building due to the sun.

What was taking them so long? They are vampires they can move fast; fifteen minuets seems like that was a long time.

"Come on, come on…" I willed the phone to ring. Then, the sun came out lighting up the plaza I was in. My heart sank a little bit. There was still a small chance that I could go in the building right? The phone finally rang and I answered before the first ring could end, hoping to hear Edward's voice.

'Bella?" I heard Alice's voice; I tried not sounds disappointed when I answered her.

"Yes?" I bit my lip.

"Listen, as you probably noticed we are kind of stuck here for now," she told me.

"I noticed. Am I going to be able to come in?" I asked. In the background I could hear Edward's voice, he sounded angry, but I couldn't make out the words. My heart sank even more

"That's not going to be a good idea. Why don't you go back to the hotel and gets some more rest. Don't be afraid to order room service too. Either Rose or I will come to you as soon as we can," Alice told me as the hole in my chest throbbed a bit. I didn't notice at first that Alice had hung up.

Now what? Being so close to Edward, but not seeing him was harder than I thought. I know if I go back to the hotel I would go stir crazy; I won't be able to sleep. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up. I placed the cell phone into the backpack and slung it over my shoulders. Maybe I could find something to do here in Rio while I wait.

I saw a small outdoor place that rents out mopeds for the day. I'm sure driving a moped wasn't too different then driving a motorcycle. The only problem now would be if they don't understand English or my limited Spanish. I knew from school that Brazil spoke mainly Portuguese.

Luckily, for once fate is on my side. A young boy, named Miguel, who works there, is studying English at the local University. He was very friendly, in fact, he reminded me a little of Mike. He asked me a few questions about where I was from and then he asked me to dinner. I politely told him I am meeting someone. Not really a lie, I am hoping to. I briefly wished that Alice sees this vision and Edward jealous with rage would come flying down here. A quick glance at the glowing orb in the sky reminds me that wasn't going to happen. Miguel led me to a blue moped. He showed me how to start it. I thank him and he goes back to work. I looked quickly at the map I bought and head out.

**(EPOV)**

I sat on the dirty wooden floor with my knees curled to my chest. I kept my eyes shut as I see her, my angel. I envisioned her long wavy mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has a shy smile on her heart shaped face and her cheeks are a glow. I sighed deeply. Bella. What have I done? I knew I have hurt her, but I kept telling myself it had to be done. I needed to save her from the monster that I am and all the danger my life brought with it. It was that thought alone that kept me rooted here in this run down building's attic.

Every second was harder. I dug my finger nails in to the floor to resist the urge to run back to Fork's and fall to my knees in front of my angel and beg her to take me back. I don't deserve or expect her to. She probably has moved on at this point to someone new. Someone like Mike, I groaned. I practically pushed her to him. She was probably very happy now.

Maybe I could just check on her. If she is happy then I will leave her alone. But if I see that she isn't than maybe I can take a chance of asking her for forgiveness. Maybe I can arrive at night and see her asleep. How I miss her sleep talking. It was the first time she told me she loved me, also when she asked me to stay. I sat there contemplating, not able to muster the energy to do anything else but wallow. I swore I was starting to be able to smell her scent. I had no clue how long I have been sitting here. All of a sudden some noises caught me off guard.

"Now!" I heard my pixie sister yell. Her and Rose come through the door with a bang. Jasper jumped down from a hole in the ceiling. Emmett slinked through the window. How the hell did I miss them sneaking up on me.

"Family, I presume. What are you doing here?" I eyed Alice, expecting that she is the instigator in this.

"Edward, we need to talk about Bella," Alice started hesitantly. Jasper sent me some calming waves.

"We are supposed to be staying out of Bella's life for her own good." I sighed not wanting to get into this argument, but at the same time looking for an excuse to go back to her.

"But that is the thing, Edward. It hasn't been for her own good." Alice looked at me very worried and sadness in her eyes. _And it's not like you have been going back and forth on the decision. You know that I know that you want too you are just too chicken shit to face her again. But she really needs you, things are bad. _My eyes narrowed as I take in the other sad expressions, including Rosalie.

"I thought you agreed not look at her future." I groaned, not even able to get mad at her; part of me wants to know what she has seen.

"I didn't, at least not on purpose." Alice looked nervous. _I swear what I saw just came to me it was unavoidable._ I wanted more information, but she and everyone else were trying to block me. I got a snippet of a cliff from Emmett.

"Fine, what is going to happen then?" I asked slightly irritated and worried. It must be something major if brought all of them here.

"It kind of already happened. I tried to reach you but you never answer your phone." Alice crossed her arms in front of her chest. I noticed Jasper and Emmett came on either side of me, grabbing an arm. In my current weakened state, I wasn't sure if I could fight them off. I let out a warning growl.

"Please relax. What I saw and even what happened is not pretty. They need to do this so you do not over react." Alice gave me a stern look.

"Alice, enough before you drive me crazy, what did you see? What happened?" I was starting to panic. Was Bella okay? If anything has happened to her it would be my fault.

Alice sighed, then opened her mind to me.

The first image I see is Bella on a cliff, she looked sick. I could hear the conversation she was having with… me? It hits me, what was going to happen, next. My love was trying to kill herself because of me. Then I saw her jump.

"No, no, no" I felt my legs give from under me as Jasper and Emmett held me up. Why, Bella? I wasn't worth it? What have I done?

The next image I see was Alice, Jasper and Emmett diving under water after Bella and Emmett getting to her. I chest heaves, as I see her unconscious form being lifted to the deck. The visions stopped, I looked up in panic at Alice. Please tell me that Bella is okay; that they made it in time. I started to shake, looking at Alice.

"Alice..." my voice shook, as I couldn't form a complete sentence. Her eyes soften slightly.

"She is alive, Edward, we did make it in time. But she is still far from good." Alice started showing me more images.

I see my once sweet angel wake up and fly into a fury. She wasn't happy that they saved her. She tried to take both Emmett and Jasper on. I watched as she has an emotional breakdown.

"How could you lie to her Edward?" Alice glared at me like a vampire. My brothers tightened their grip until it hurt. Rose was glaring at me too. Apparently, over the past day or so, she started to like Bella more.

"I had to. She was so stubborn and ready to give up everything to move with us. It didn't start out that way, she twisted some of my words and I went with it. I…." I looked down at the ground ashamed of myself.

"You prayed on her low self-esteem." Rose snarled.

"I know that I am monster. You don't have to tell me. I realize I hurt her, I thought if she hated me, then she would be able to move on much faster." I managed to wrench free of my brothers and I dig my hands in my hair like claws.

"I don't think it is that easy. We should've realized it before. If we did, we would have stopped you from running." Jasper started.

"What are you talking about?" I glared at him.

"The two of you are mates. It's well known that when mates separate, they go into a depression. Marcus is a good example," Jasper answered.

"Bella is only human, how can she feel the mating connection." I was getting frustrated.

"I think she does, that is why it has been so hard for her and you. I think we all have underestimate how much she loves you." Could it be possible and if it was, could she still love me after what I did?

"Thank you for saving her," I looked at them sincerely.

"You're welcome. But, you can thank us by talking to Bella and letting her know the truth. She isn't going to believe it, until she hears it from you." Alice knelt down and hugged me. _She will forgive you Edward, she loves you so much._ Alice reassured me.

"I will as soon we get back to Forks." I promised. I see the others shift uncomfortably. Then it registers, I can smell Bella's scent strong on Alice, it was very recent.

"She is here?" I asked in shock. My angel is so close. Part of me is happy, but another part is worried of her being out there alone, waiting.

"Well, we couldn't leave her alone with everything going on?" Emmett declared. _Opps perhaps that was too much. _I turned sharply in his direction, what does that mean. Is Bella in danger?

"I think it is best she tells you, but we weren't kidding when I said things weren't good." Alice sighed, her eyes glaze over. Bella was sitting on a park bench, hopping up and down, staring at a cell phone. Suddenly, the sun is comes out and Bella looked as if she was about to cry. Alice whipped out her cell.

"Bella?" Alice started.

"Yes?" I can hear Bella's voice, she sounded disappointed

"Listen, as you probably noticed, we are kind of stuck here for now," Alice informed her.

"I noticed. Am I going to be able to come in?" I can hear Bella's beautiful voice ask in desperation. Suddenly I was nervous, I wasn't fit to see her at this exact moment.

"Alice, don't let her. I haven't hunted in awhile. I can't risk it with what her scent does to me," I yelled, angry at myself for being deprived of the chance of holding my angel so soon. That and I could not let her see how I have been living; suddenly I was even more ashamed with myself. Alice paused before answering Bella.

"That's not going to be a good idea. Why don't you go back to the hotel and gets some more rest. Don't be afraid to order room service too. Either Rose or I will come to you when we can." Alice told her and hangs up. I wished Bella spoke once more.

"Now what?" Rose whined. _Gross. Edward, how could you live like this?_

Before anyone else could answer, I see another vision from Alice of Bella getting on a moped and driving off. Where was she going? What was is she doing on something like that she, could get hurt? I grabbed Alice's phone and hit redial. No answer.

"Relax; it looks like she is going to a park. She should be fine for now." Alice tried to calm me. Calm? Bella is out there alone in a strange place by herself. She is a danger magnet.

"I take it Bella didn't go to the hotel?" Emmett asked. Alice nodded her head.

"Maybe this is a good time to tell Edward what else has been going on, while he is trapped. This way he doesn't overreact with Bella," Jasper spoke up.

"That might be smart." Emmett nodded in agreement. _You're not running before talking to her. I promised to sit on you if you tried._

"Please do, I'm not sure how I can wait," I asked pleadingly.

"Alright." Alice agreed. "Where to start?"

"How about how Bella followed you into the woods and got lost?" Rose snipped at me. What?! Why would she do that? How could I not have heard her? "And the fact that it was a Wolf that saved her." My frozen heart lurched as I look at her panicked. The wolves are back?

"Oh, but don't worry. She is best friends with one of the wolves. Or was up until he tried to put the moves on her and she turned him down," Rose spat bitterly. I was on the verge of flipping out. Jasper laid a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Rose, enough; perhaps you shouldn't be the one of do this," Alice scolded. _Thought I think it could be said better, she was unfortunately right._

"Since when do you care so much about Bella? You hated her from the very beginning." I snarled at Rosalie. She stormed across the room and didn't answer.

Slowly Alice went over everything, I tried to processes it. Leaving didn't help; in fact it made things worse. Much worse.

I nearly lost my control three times. One time was when I found that Jacob grabbed Bella too roughly; demanding that she chooses him. For which I am glad Emmett and Jasper were there.

The second time is with that idiot Laurent. He should be thankful that the wolves got him before I did.

The third was Victoria. She was planning on torturing my Bella. The red headed bitch was threatening Bella's family. As far as I was concern, her days are numbered. I am not leaving it up to a bunch of dogs to get her. I wouldn't fail this time.

I have never been more ashamed, but also touched; how adamant that Bella was to come get me. My poor angel thought I was led into a trap. She wanted to save me like I have done so many times for her. I was starting to wonder if Victoria purposely led me down here to get me far from Bella.  
>I was shocked when Rose admitted to telling Bella about her past and why she was against her being change. Bella's response surprised me, but don't they always. Bella was sure she would only want children with me and no one else. That made my dead heart flutter. I chewed over her response about her being changed; does she really think I don't want her changed because I didn't really want her. I told her it was about her soul.<p>

I was getting restless in the room pacing as Jasper tried to calm me.

"When Alice?" I tried not to whine.

"There might be enough cloud cover in about half an hour for you to reach the woods to hunt. But it will be brief. You will have to wait longer, to get to Bella." I nodded; good I can get hunting out of the way. I wished I hadn't wait so long to hunt. If I hadn't I could already be with her.

I looked down and look at my dirty clothes. There was no way I could let Bella see me look like this. However, I didn't have anything else to change into.

"Here," Jasper tossed me a bag. _Alice mentioned you didn't have much with you._

"Thank you," I responded.

"It is the least, I could do," he responded. He was thinking about the incident.

"You helped saved her life, twice. I owe you." I told him sincerely. _No, you don't, let's call it even._

"You would've done the same, if it was Alice." He smiled, that was definitely true; if it was Alice or Rose, I would have done the same.

"Do us all a favor though? When you speak to Bella, talk with her, decide together. Don't go making decisions for her again." Jasper crossed his arms over his chest. _She upset with decision made for her about her. _I nodded my head in response. I knew far too well I made a huge mistake. I just hope I had a change to fix it, even if it meant begging.

The time came soon for the break from the sun and the five of us run undetected to the woods to hunt.

**A/N: I know so may of you are waiting for the B & E reunion, it will come. Trust me. I love happy endings. Thought it would be good to catch up with Edward first. Hopefully our danger magnet wouldn't get into too much trouble. **

**Thank you for the Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**Something else caught my eye in the bag, Edward's journal. I pull it out and sat it on my lap. I contemplate what to do about it. In one way I feel like I am violating his privacy.**

**In another way, I want to understand him better and there was no better way to do it than to hear his thoughts. **

**You can't get in trouble reading right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 8 Ghost or Angel? **

I have been in the park for an hour or more. It must be close to noon since the sun is high in the sky. The Parque da Catacumba was a tropical forest park in the middle of the city, so I figured it had to be fairly safe. I had already walked some of the stone paths carefully to the top for the views, the last thing I needed to do was fall down the steps while I was by myself. It was a clear day so I could see the Christ the Redeemer Statue easily. I admired the statues through out the park. It was a beautiful place. Ironically, I was in a sunny place and I was staying mostly in the shade. However, if it increased my chances of Edward getting to me sooner I was taking it.

I found a stone bench and sat on it in the shade of the trees. The park, despite the beautiful day, was fairly empty. I opened my backpack; pulled out the water bottle and a mango that I bought from a vender earlier. I grabbed the cell phone to check the time and to see if anyone called. The battery was dead.

I sighed in slight disappointment. I was glad I called Alice's cell phone to let her know where I was before it died. Though, I am surprised that it went directly to voicemail.

I reached in the bag again and pulled out the tiny lion, I squeezed it in my hand. It seemed odd to be my age and be so attached to a toy, but the little animal comforted me. I think part of it had to do with how Edward referred to himself as a lion once.

Something else caught my eye in the bag, it was Edward's journal. I pulled it out and sat it on my lap. I tapped my fingers on the cover, contemplating what to do about it. In one way, I feel like I would be violating his privacy, if I read it.

In another way, I want to understand him better and there was no better way to do it than to hear his thoughts. That way I can know how much he has lied to me. The deciding point ended up being Alice wouldn't have given it to me or insisted reading it if Edward would get mad. With that, I opened the book.

Inside I discover it started in January the year that I came to Forks. I noticed the first few day entries to be fairly short. They seemed boring, as if he was documenting not really living.

Then I got to the day I arrived. I took a deep breath I knew it wasn't going to be pretty since Edward ended up running that day. A small smile of amusement came when saw Edward first mention the irritation of not being able to hear my thoughts. But then I wondered if he would have stay if he realized how much I love him and how much it was killing me to see him go?

My amusement is short lived when I get to the part about Biology class. I knew it wasn't going to be anything good. Edward briefly talked about that day, but I am not sure what was worse. Edward thinking he was a monster or him saying he hated that I came there, ruining their peaceful existence.

I put down the journal to wipe my tears. I took a deep breath and drank some water. I wiped the sweat from my brow. I'm glad Alice had me change, it was definitely hot. Alice… she did say that this would prove his love. I picked up the journal to continue it.

I kept reading the journal; mostly skimming it since Edward had began to write more in detail and length. I smiled when I realize Edward mentioned he couldn't hate me anymore. I giggle at how he berated himself for his slipups during the biology lab. I was touched by him caring about if I was really sick during lunch and that he called me selfless. I never considered myself selfless, that is just how things are to me; that you should always put your love ones first. It made me happy to see them happy.

Thinking back to the cliff; Edward wasn't going to be happy about that. An understatement really, Edward was going to be livid. I hoped he will understand that even though it was mostly about him, it was also because I thought my death would get Victoria to leave everyone else alone. But I was sure he was going to be less than happy to hear about my other activities as well.

I knew the next chapter was going to be about the van accident. As I read it I felt bad for Edward, he didn't seem to catch a break that day after saving me from nearly getting crushed than freaking out that he had hurt me when I hit my head. I understood better why he acted that way with all the extra precautions. I vaguely wonder if it was that incident that spawned his terror of him being the one to hurt me, because he actually did and then the close call on the first day. He was beating himself up for a simple bump on the head when he saved me. Then, I later blamed him for regretting doing so. I felt racked with guilt.

Then, poor Edward had to go home and face an execution panel for his heroic stunt. That ticked me off. Edward saved my life and he was getting nothing but flack from it. Including from me, when I sounded like an ungrateful brat by trying to get him to tell me how he did it.

I did find it a bit unsettling that Rose, Emmett and Jasper were all for getting rid of me. Or 'fixing fate' as Jasper had apparently put it. Did they really think I would tell? Edward saved my life, of course, the least I could do is keep my mouth shut. Thank goodness Alice was there to stop Jasper. I couldn't fathom that Edward was willing to fight Jasper like that to keep me alive, even then.

I am not surprised that he didn't like Alice's vision that he would either kill me or I would be changed. Nor was I surprised about the night time visit; when he realized he loved me. One thing he wrote that he never told me about was that once a vampire made a change it was permanent, that he would always love me. I also figured out from his entries that he was afraid that if he changed me; that I would hate him for it one day.

I closed my eyes to have things sink in. So, it was more than just my soul, he was afraid I would resent him for it somewhere down the line. Why couldn't he see that could never happen? He was afraid he would be the one to kill me if he left me human. My strong, protective, vampire angel was constantly afraid. He put up a good front of hiding it from me.

So what now? Will he stay, even though I know he loves me? Or will he continue to always run?

"Talking is the best way." A soft musical voice spoke up. I jumped and my eyes flew open. I didn't think I spoke out loud. I looked at a woman in her mid-thirties sitting next to me on the bench. She was about my height and she had very familiar bronze hair and green eyes. Her dress was not from this time.

"Do I know you?" I asked, I am starting to worry I am hallucinating by not having enough to drink.

"Not personally, but we have a mutual person that we both love," she told me.

"Mrs. Masen?" I asked my eyes going a bit wide. How?

"Yes, but dear, you may call me Elizabeth." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but aren't you... Didn't you..." I can't finish the sentence. How can you say to someone 'aren't you suppose to be dead?'

"I am dear. Do not be alarmed. You do know there are vampires and werewolves. Is it so hard to believe that I am here?" She laughed gently.

"I guess not. I'm sorry, you surprised me." I tried to straighten my hair and sit straighter. So ghost or angel?

"I can see that my son chose a very beautiful girl to fall in love with." I immediately blushed.

"Thank you," I answered politely.

"Do you know what I find most interesting about the two of you? It is that even though the two of you are very different, you are very much the same." She continued to smile.

"How so?" My curiosity was up. She must be here for a reason to talk to me.

"Both of you share the same fault. You both lack self-esteem. You always think you are not good enough for Edward. And Edward thinks he is a monster and not good enough for you." She began to explain.

"Edward is not a monster. He is perfect." I interrupted her. I see the same twitch of her lips that I have seen on Edward's face.

"Dear, I am his mother. I know my son is not perfect. He is no monster, but he is not perfect. I am afraid you put Edward on a pedestal on which he can not stay on. Edward is stubborn and like his father he always believes he is always right." She chuckled. "In fact, another thing you have in common. Stubbornness. Neither of you is going to be happy if you do not bend and meet the other half way." She patted my leg with her hand. I wonder if she is talking about the change issue.

"Do you believe Edward has a soul still?" I asked her.

"If I thought my boy would lose his soul I would never have asked Dr. Cullen to change him. I believe that my boy has a soul," she said firmly.

"Then, you knew about Dr. Cullen?" I inquired.

"I knew something was different about him. Vampire…I didn't know. But I knew that man had a soul and a good one," she answered looking at me.

"So how do I convince Edward of that?" I posed.

"I am not sure, but if anyone can do it, it would be you. Just do not give up on him yet. He needs you as much you need him. As a man, he will never admit how much. I am glad he found you. For awhile I thought I did the wrong thing, seeing him alone for so long. But, now that he has you, I am happy with my decision. He has never been in love before, Bella. He may seem like he knows what he is doing, but he is learning, just like you." She gave my hand a squeeze.

Did I expect too much of Edward? At times he seemed so much older and wiser due to his age. However, maybe I overlooked the seventeen year old boy he still was.

"What was he like when he was human?" I am curious to know more about him. Edward lost most his memories due to the flu.

"Edward was always a quiet boy. He would stand back and observe others. He was very talented at the piano from an early age. Much to his father's chagrin he wanted to be a concert pianist. His father wanted him to join the law firm." She smiled fondly.

"Edward loved to run at an early age. He was on his high school track team. He did very well."

"That is probably why he is a great runner now." I smiled, thinking about running with him.

"He was always book smart, wanting to learn about new things. Rarely did he hang out with kids his own age. Girls would try to get his attention, but he never noticed them." She grinned at me with the last part.

"He was mad at me when I made him take dancing lessons. He had lesson afterschool. He use to complain that the girls would fight over him and then stand there giggling and not be able to dance properly. After about a week I let him quit. When he got older it terrified me that he wanted to go to war. Not that getting the flu was much better." She smiled sadly in the end.

"Take care of my son, Bella. I know he will take care of you. Although, I know you will forgive him, do not let him off that easily. He needs to learn that running was a mistake." She vanished after the last words. I sat up with a start. The daylight was fading, it was twilight. I meant to be back at the hotel, by now. I looked around, there was no sign that anyone was sitting beside me. Did I dream it all? I shook my head to clear it. I was hot and sweaty and getting hungry. Part of the reason I wanted to be back at the hotel by now is so I could shower before seeing Edward. I look bad enough without looking like a sweaty mess. That and I am sure that the others were out of the building by now and wondering why I haven't come back yet.

Edward, if he was willing to meet with me, was probably not too happy I am off by myself. I wouldn't be surprise if he showed up here in the next few minutes. Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

I start to put things back into my backpack when I heard a slight movement in the brush. I looked up expecting Edward or one the others, that wasn't what I saw. Slithering on the path in front of me is a large thick body snake. It had a triangular head and is light brown with dark brown and black splotches. It was at least 7ft long. I froze, trying not to attract its attention. I tried to remember if there were poisonous snake in Brazil. I remember how to spot a rattle snake from when I lived in Phoenix, but I wasn't sure about any others besides the cobra. Didn't a triangular head signifying that it was posionus, I wished I could remember.

I am pretty sure it wasn't anaconda; it looks like nothing that would give Emmett a remote challenge. Though thick bodied, it didn't resemble the constrictor. I thought the anaconda lived near or in water and is thicker and bigger in size. I stayed still, waiting the snake out, not willing to move before it does. I am sure, eventually; Alice will see this and send someone.

It hissed at me as slithered in my direction and I tried not to panic. I heard a growl and my head shot up and my eyes widen and my heart speeds up with what I see.

**A/N: The information on Parque da Catacumba came from the website ****www **

**It had some nice pictures of the park on it. I am sure you are wondering why no one answered Bella call to tell them where she was going, it will be explained either in the next chapter or the following one.**

**So it is friend or foe in the bushes?**

**Mrs. Masen, ghost, angel or hallucination? Note she spoke without contractions in her speech because that was how the upper class spoke in her times.**

**Thank you for all Reviews!**

**The next chapter is one I am sure most of you have been waiting for.**

**Preview:**

"**Why, Bella? I came so close to losing you." He begged for answers. I frowned thinking this isn't right, it is me who is owed answers.**

"**The park was supposed to be safe. I checked…" I started thinking as soon as I finish my answers, I will get his.**

"**No Bella, jumping off the cliff trying to kill yourself. You promised to keep yourself safe." I heard the tension building in his voice.**

"**Don't. You have no right talking to me about broken promises, Edward Cullen. You have broken everyone you ever made to me. How dare you come here, to accuse me of broken promises." I started to rant. He looked guilty. "Edward, did you lie to me when leaving?" I demanded. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch.9 Passion Flower (Bpov)**

The figure took a step into the path and the snake turned to hiss at the intruder. Instantly my fear left me as the white arm strikes faster then the snake, grabbing it around its neck and flinging it into the trees, where it will probably land about a mile away, if doesn't hit a tree first.

I turned back to the new predator standing before me with dark black eyes staring at me. I was worried if he was hungry or if he is just mad. He stooped quickly to pick something up. Then he stalked to me and my heart started to beat rapidly. He fell to his knees at my feet. The angel laid his Grecian face in my lap and started to sob. Immediately my hands flew into his hair, stroking and hushing him.

"Edward, I'm okay. Please get up," I begged. He looked up at me and I looked into his tortured black eyes. Closer up I can see the shadows under his eyes are lighter than expected. He must have had a chance to hunt.

"Why, Bella? I came so close to losing you." He begged for answers. I frowned thinking this wasn't right, it's me who is owed answers.

"The park was supposed to be safe. I checked…" I started thinking as soon as I finished my answers, I will get his.

"No Bella, jumping off the cliff. Trying to kill yourself. You promised to keep yourself safe." I heard the tension building in his voice.

"Don't. You have no right talking to me about broken promises, Edward Cullen. You have broken everyone you ever made to me. How dare you come here, to accuse me of broken promises." I started to rant, his eyes filled with guilt. "Edward, did you lie to me when leaving?" I demanded.

"Yes," I heard Edward answer meekly. His voice was so soft, I almost didn't hear him.

"Why?" I struggled to keep my voice calm. I was fighting back my anger, I wanted to scream at him for everything I have been through the past few months. I also wanted to dive into his arms and beg him not to ever let me go at the same time.

"I thought it was for the best…." He started, but I break in.

"It was for the best? It was for the best to tear my heart out? It was for the best making me feel like a huge part of me went missing." I narrowed my eyes at him still crouched at my feet.

"I was trying to keep you safe. My world; all it ever does is bring more and more danger to you. I thought if I took you out of it, you would be safer." Edward his eyes were full of regret and sadness. My anger started to melt away, but I still needed to make sure he understood that what I needed was for him to stay with me.

"But it wasn't you that who was hurting me. You were the one that kept me safe. If you hadn't been there to save me, then I would be dead right now. Your supernatural world didn't send Tyler's truck at me nor those men herding me in Port Angeles. You have always been the one to save me. You leaving me, it hurt more than any of the other things that happened, including Phoenix." I lightly brushed my scar; Edward's eyes flickered to the scar at my movement, he cringed slightly.

"I know that now. It was never my intention to hurt you, but in the end, it was me that drove you to suicide. I'm so sorry, Bella. Please don't end your life, because of me." My vampire crumbled at my feet again. It is at that moment any lingering anger dissipated. My heart ached to watch him beat himself up more than anyone else could.

"Edward," I called to him softly, reaching for his hand. His eyes widen at my offer and he eagerly took my trembling hand in his own strong hand lacing our fingers together. Little shocks travel up my arm and to my heart at our touch, jump starting its rhythm. "It wasn't losing you that drove me to the edge; though it was a factor." I explained to him softly. I realized now was the time to come clean with everything myself. I want it all in the open now, so if he was going to run again, he would do it now, not later.

"Explain," Edward pleaded with me. I nodded, then patted the bench next to me. Before I could blink, Edward was seated at my side rather than at my feet, he refused to let go of my hand though.

"Did the others explain to you what has been going on, since you left?" I asked him. I bit my lip.

"They told me about Laurent, the wolves and Victoria." He informed me, his eyes narrowing and darkening with each name. I felt a little relived that I didn't have to explain it all.

"You saw the note, she left then?" I asked.

"Yes, and Bella…" He started but I stop him.

"I panicked and I was desperate. She was threatening to kill the only loved ones I had left. So many could be killed or hurt because she is after me. I thought if I took myself out of the picture then she would have no reason to hurt them. I was struggling to get by anyways. I couldn't move on, regardless how you think my mind was a sieve, I couldn't forget you. I thought if you didn't love me then, my purpose in this world didn't exist anyways, so I would just be ending my agony and stopping anyone else from dying because of me." I ended my little speech looking down at my feet. Edward was silent and I wasn't sure if he was breathing. All of sudden, I was in his lap with his arms crushing me tightly to him.

"No, sweet angel, killing yourself is never the answer. It goes against everything that I have been trying to do. I love you, my dear, sweet Isabella, more than anything in this world. I'm sorry for the heinous lies that made you think otherwise. I'm a horrible monster for those lies. I swear to you, I will end Victoria's existence. I love you. I love you. I love you." He starts peppering my face with kisses, with each one saying 'I love you', on the last one he went for my lips and I pulled away. The expression on Edward's face looks like I just slapped him.

"I am sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have assumed." Edward's heart sounded like it is breaking with each word. "Please tell me, I'm not too late. I don't blame you, if you can no longer love me." I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Edward, I do love you. That will never change, no matter how long I'm here on this earth. But I just can't jump back in without knowing you're not going to run again. My heart can't take it again." Tears formed in my eyes. He kissed my finger before gently pulling it away from his lips.

"I can't leave you again. Leaving the first time just about destroyed me. By the time I lost Victoria and I thought I failed you; I crumbled into a ball and lost all will to move on. I promise you I will…" He pleaded earnestly.

"Stop," I interrupted. "No promises, you break your promises." I started to shake and tears fell faster. "How can you promise when you will have to leave for hunts? When your family has to move every few years?"

"I realize I broke your trust. Can you give me a chance to earn it back?" Edward looked me with his golden eyes full of hope and longing.

"Yes." I answered, he smiled a little.

"Will you give me a chance to prove how much I love you and how I will never leave you, at least for no longer it takes me to hunt?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but what about the future? If you are always worried I'm going to get hurt then that can't lead to anything healthy." I agreed, but the question of me being changed is going to have to come up sooner or later.

"Let us worry about that after we take care of Victoria. Let us deal with that problem first. Then, we can decide what to do about the future. There has to be a way that makes us both happy." Edward proposed, his eyes are trying to dazzle me.

"We decide or you decide?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We will decide together." Edward kissed my hand. I look into his eyes and I want to trust him. I decided to let my lingering, reluctance go and to give in to my love for him. I knew he loves me, the problem now was stopping him from running.  
>"I love you, Edward. If you say you won't leave, then I will believe you." I give him a soft smile.<p>

"I love you, sweet angel. Would it be alright to kiss you now? I've missed that more than you could know." Edward gave me his crooked grin.

"I think I have a good idea. I would love it for you to kiss me." I blushed brightly.

"I missed that as well." Edward smiled, cupping my cheek with his hand and the blush darkens even more. My heart started to speed up in anticipation of the kiss.

Edward leaned in and our lips softly brush. He then deepens the kisses, wrapping one arm tight around my waist and the other cupping the back of my head. I shift slightly in his lap. My arms wrap around his neck and my fingers dive eagerly into his hair as they tangle themselves in the soft strands. My lips moved against his cool hard ones jubilantly and hungrily. Edward pulled away and I groaned. He chuckled as he started kissing my shoulder and collar bone.

"Breathe, my Bella," he reminded me. I tried to concentrate on breathing, but Edward's cool marble lips against my hot skin is making me light headed. I grabbed the side of his face as he was kissing and sucking lightly on my neck to try to guide his lips back to my own. He obliged and his lips came back stronger then before. My heart started sprinting in my chest and I'm sure it could be heard by human ears. Edward pulled away and laid his head to my chest. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

"I love that sound." He announced, then to my surprise, he kissed and started to trace the spot where my heart was. His finger lingered by the lace and fingered it gently. His touch is close to the swell of my breast, causing me to blush again.

"Very pretty top. It's a shame you have to cover up in Forks. I love to be in a place with you, where you could wear tops like this all the time." I started to blush more at his compliment.

"Too much? " Edward looked slightly embarrassed.

"No, you just surprised me. I don't mind if you say things like that." My cheeks flushed by my admittance. Edward's grin grows bigger, then he seemed to remember something, he bent down and picked up the object he was carrying earlier, without sifting me too much. He handed me a very beautiful deep blue, almost purple, flower.

"It's very beautiful. Thank you. What kind of flower is it?" I kissed his cheek. I pulled back to see his golden eyes staring at me intently.

"It is a passion flower and its beauty is nothing compared to yours." Edward said shyly, making me blush, yet again. I was going to argue with him, but then I thought the better of it. It would only lead to an argument. So instead, I brought it in to my nose to breathe in the scent.

"It smells nice, but personally, I like the scent of freesia better," Edward whispered as he kissed my shoulder and inhaled against my neck. My heart faltered, causing him to chuckle.

"Edward, there is something else I need to tell you." I bit my lip. He tensed slightly, but kisses my neck.

"Hmm. What is it my love?" He pulled back, holding me close too him.

"Alice gave me your journal to read. I wasn't going to at first, but then sitting here I got curious about what you were thinking; about everything that happened. Since I didn't think you would ever tell me the truth yourself, I gave into reading it. I'm sorry, it was an invasion of privacy and I thought you should have the right to know." I looked at my feet as it all came rushing out. Edward's finger came down to remove my lip from my teeth.

"Bella, it's okay. Alice told me she gave it to you. She also told me she gave you my present." His finger trailed down as he hooked the necklace around his finger with a smile on his face.

"You're not mad?" I asked, he grimaced slightly, but shook his head.  
>"I'm happy that you like the necklace. I will confess, I did have to get a new chain, but the heart really was my mother's. It pleases me to see it around your neck." Edward changed the subject.<p>

"Well, it makes me happy that you would want to give me something so special to you. But you are changing the subject. Something upset you about the journals. What?" I demand narrowing my eyes at him.

"Bella, it is nothing." Edward tried to kiss me, but I pulled away; I stood up and walked a few feet from him.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Edward. I'm sick of the fucking lies. I want the truth. I don't care if you think you're trying to protect me. Lying hurts more." I snapped at him; I across my arms in front of my chest. His eyes widen at my cursing. I knew it was something I haven't done before in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Come back to me, please! I will tell you the truth." Edward held one hand out to me and the other is running through his hair. I hesitated before walking back over, I go to sit next to him but he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm being honest, when I said I'm not mad at you. But I was afraid of what you might have read. It's not exactly a cheery novel. It's very dark in parts, very much revealing the monster that I am."

"Stop right there." I started getting upset again. I grabbed his face between my two hands. "You are not a monster. Don't ever call yourself that," I growled at him.

"Bella..." He started but then changes his mind when he sees my glare. "How much did you read?"

"Enough to see that you torment yourself more than anyone I know. Enough to realize you love me. Enough to know you are not a monster; that you are just trying to do the best you can do with what life has giving you." He stared at me for a moment, watching me thoughtfully. Before either of us could say more there was a loud growl that reminded us both of my human needs.

"I suppose I should get you back so you can eat and sleep before we leave for Forks." Edward chuckled softly while standing up.

He sets me on my feet and pulls me into another hug. Clearly he doesn't want to let go. I looked down and then remember my earlier visitor.

"What kind of snake was that?" I asked. Edward's mood darkens.

"That, my little danger magnet, was a Bush Master. Its venom is highly dangerous, I'm not sure my own venom would've been able to counteract fast enough," he told me, but his statement made me wonder if his resistance of my change was breaking down.

"Thank you. The boy at the moped rental said it was a safe park, that I didn't have to worry about any wild animals. I had to do something to distract myself or I would've run into the building where you were hiding out, which probably would've been worse. I tried to call and tell you, but Alice's phone went straight to voicemail." I told him because I am sure he was upset about it.

"Bella, you have Alice's phone, that's why it went to voicemail. She is using Jasper's. Didn't she tell you that?" I shook my head and Edward sighed. He then picked me up and shifted me to his back. He carried the bag in front.

"Uhm, I have the moped to return." I told him. Edward frowned.

"Jasper has already returned it for you, so it wouldn't be late. You don't mind going like this do you?"

"No, I've missed it." I kissed his neck. I held on to him while trying not to crush the flower.

"Good, we need to meet the others anyways for dinner. Then, you can explain how you suddenly know how to drive a bike." Edward raised an eyebrow to challenge me.

That was another conversation that wasn't going to go well. How do I explain that I hear voices? Does this mean I should tell him his mother came to me too? Will he believe me or ask Carlisle to submit me to the nut house?

**A/N: So all the information on the Bush Master this chapter and last came from my husband. He graciously looked it up for me since I hate snakes. So why did I put one in? I had to have something dangerous for Bella to come across. I don't what the probability of another wild animal since the park is situated inside the city. Edward did exaggerate on how poisonous it was.**

**Yes, she forgave him fast, but she did in the book to. At least she let him have it a bit. But I don't think I could make her stay mad at him after all she learned in the journal and the past few days; especially once she sees how upset he is.**

**Preview:**

"**I hear more than one voice in my head. What does that make me?" He smirked playfully. Before I could answer another voice spoke up.**

"**We all have been wondering that for years." Emmett snickered. I look up to see the other four approaching. Both Emmett and Jasper are carrying multiple bags. Rose was walking beside Emmett laughing at his little joke. Alice appeared in front of me with a chocolate cone.**

"**Here you go, Bella." She handed me the treat and some napkins. **

**And Carlisle and Esme will be back by next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 10 Chocolate Ice Cream (BPOV)**

I sat on a bench with Edward; his arm is tightly wrapped around me as we listened to an outside band play. It was clear as he watched me eat that he wasn't happy.

"Are you sure you're happy eating that? There are plenty of nice restaurants around here. I will be happy to help you with the menu, if that is what the holdup is." He eyed my food with distain. Alice had gotten me a Rio's joelho, it was basically rolled dough that has ham and cheese in it. Plus some type of fruit smoothie from one of the juice bars.

"This is really good. Besides I am enjoying sitting out here and seeing everything. How often will I get a chance to come to Brazil? I want to make the best of it." I told him, taking another bite of my meal with one hand and the other is laced in his.

"You should be eating more though. You look like you've lost a lot of weight. I am just concerned," Edward pouted.

"Don't lecture me on eating habits, Edward. I really don't want to get into a fight with you right now." I said softly; placing my food down. Edward was silent, then he shifted me onto his lap.

"You are right, Love. I wouldn't be able to do this inside a restaurant. Plus, seeing and hearing the live music is nice." Edward kissed my cheek. I kissed him back and started to eat again.

He waited until I finished eating before speaking, but during that time he kept giving me soft kisses along my neck.

"After we take care of Victoria; I will take you anywhere you want to go on in the world. Name the place and I will find a way to take you there." Edward kissed my hand. He pulled my hand out to examine a visible bruise on my wrist.

"I'm going to kill that dog for manhandling you like that." Edward rubbed a finger over it gently and then kissed it.

"You will do no such thing. You're not going to break the treaty over a bruise," I told him.

"Bella, it's more than just about the bruise. He laid his hands on you and hurt you. He can't get away with that," Edward hissed.

"I didn't say he should, Emmett and Jasper already threatened him over. Besides, I'm not planning on letting him get close enough to do anything like this again." I tried to sooth him.

"He has feelings for you, I doubt he is just going to walk away." Edward grumbled.

"Well, then that is his own stupidity. I told him more than once, I only wanted to be friends. My heart belongs to you and only you." I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled myself closer to him. "Besides, starting a war with the wolves wouldn't be a good idea, right now. They're after Victoria too. Wouldn't it be better to work with them, than against them?" Edward sighed.

"Possibly. You got close to Jacob while I was gone." Edward stated sadly.

"He was the only one who I felt comfortable around, everyone else treated me like I was made of glass, looked at me out of pity or just plain ignored me. Jacob never asked any questions and he was able to make me laugh. We bonded over some motorcycles he fixed and taught me to ride." I told him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Motorcycles in a rainy town? Why would you do something so dangerous, Bella? Is that how you got this?" He traced a small scar on my forehead.

"Yes," I said softly, only answering the second part.

"What happen to your helmet?" his voice sounded too calm. Crap! He turned to look me in the eye.

"I realize that if I tell you not to ride the bike that would only make you mad and you would do it out of spite. " I opened my mouth to disagree. Edward placed a finger to my lips and then both hands on either side of my head. "Instead, I'm going to ask you this. I happen to love this pretty little head of yours. It would pain me if anything were to happen to it. Please wear the proper safety gear to keep yourself safe for me, when I can't." He dazzled me with his eyes and I can feel myself nod in agreement. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Thank you." I tore my eyes away and look for a distraction before he could ask more about the bike. I spotted some people walking with ice cream. That would be nice; it's has been a long time since I have been in a place where it was warm enough that I would like that treat. I thought of asking Edward to help me gets some; but he wasn't going to be distracted.

"Does Charlie know about the motorcycle? I'm surprised he didn't make you wear a helmet."

"No, he doesn't. In fact I think he would be angrier than you about it if he did." I shrugged my shoulders, Edward raised one of his eyebrows.

"You're going to think I am crazy if I tell you everything," I sighed heavily.

"Try me." His voice was insistent.

"Around January, Charlie was going to send me to Renée if I didn't start showing some sign of life. So, I went to the movies with Jessica in Port Angeles. After the movie I noticed some men that reminded of the ones who were following me last year. Anyways, I'm not sure what I was thinking, but I wanted to see if it was them." Edward stiffened and opened his mouth in alarm. "Let me finish. Before I could get close, I started to hear your voice speak to me, telling me to stop. To make a long story short; I found out if I was in a potentially dangerous situation than I heard your voice. Hence the motorcycles." I finished, afraid to look up at him. He was silent for a long while; I finally look up at him. His face looked mad and worried at the same time.

"You're mad." I frowned.

"At myself; I'm never going to be able to forgive myself for leaving you. You put yourself in so much danger to stay connected to me. If I never left, I would have saved us both from so much unnecessary turmoil." My angel's eyes were black. This was why I didn't want to tell him, he was beating himself up over it.

"Stop blaming yourself. What happened is in the past. Neither one of us can change it. We are here together now, so let's just move forward rather than backwards. Let it go. Please, Edward." I touched his cheek softly with my hand and I felt him loosen underneath me. He gave me a small smile.

"Besides I'm the crazy one, hearing your voice." I tried to make a joke of it; he took the bait.

"I hear more than one voice in my head. What does that make me?" He smirked playfully. Before I could answer another voice spoke up.

"We all have been wondering that for years." Emmett snickered. I looked up to see the other four approaching. Both Emmett and Jasper were carrying multiple bags. Rose was walking beside Emmett, laughing at his little joke. Alice appeared in front of me with a chocolate cone.

"Here you go, Bella." She handed me the treat and some napkins.

"Thank you," I smile than wonder how much everyone else heard. I started to lick the ice cream, enjoying the sweet treat. Edward looked happy to see me eating again.

"I don't know why you just didn't go shopping, Bella. There are some many cute little stores around here," Alice chirped excitedly.

"Umm, because I'm not you and I don't enjoy shopping," I shrugged as the guys chuckled, Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, anyways I got you some great new clothes; for when Edward takes you on those trips." Alice beamed. On one hand, I wanted to say something about spending money on me to take me on trips, on the other hand, alone time with Edward sounds nice.

"Thank you, Alice." She beamed when she realized I wasn't going to argue.

"I thought Bella's idea of having the wolves work with us rather than against us might be a good idea," Jasper brought up.

"Eavesdropper," I mumbled, having my earlier suspicions confirmed.

"Just trying to help, Lois." Jasper winked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Lois?" Edward questioned, then he must have of seen something from Jasper or one of the others.

"Ahh, yes, I can see that now," I stick my tongue out at him, he chuckled. I started to lick my ice cream and noticed Edward watching closely.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did you want a lick or something?" I asked, holding out the cone. Both Jasper and Emmett break out into laughter. Rose and Alice are stifled their giggles.

"Yeah, Edward, do you want a lick?" Emmett snickered and Rose hit him off the side of the head. I couldn't figure out what I am missing.

"Never mind them, they are just being perverted." Edward sighed and looked away. He shifted a bit underneath me and I looked up at him in wonder. I thought an ice cream cone was innocent.

"So Esme and Carlisle are back in Forks, they are keeping an eye on Charlie. We will probably bring you back to our house because our plane gets in really early. I figure it will be best if you slept on the plane again," Alice spoke up.

"Sounds good to me," I stifled a yawn. I knew once on the plane with Edward's arms around me, I would be able to sleep well.

Several hours later I awoke in Edward's arms, both of us are horizontal. The last thing I remember was our over flirty stewardess offering to show Edward where the bathroom was. Edward of course ignored her and kissed me.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward was smiling brightly.

"What are you so happy about?" I smiled back.

"I'm just glad you haven't stopped sleep talking." Edward smiled mischievously.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked. He leaned in for a kiss and I remember my morning breath. "I need a human moment." I sat up in bed and got confused, we were in Edward's room, but we were in a bed

"Umm, when did you get a bed?" I asked, as far as I know it had only been a day, maybe two, since I have been in here. However, now in the room was a black iron frame bed with a golden comforter and sheets. The blanket was cream and I was pretty sure it is an electric one.

"Alice ordered it before leaving. Esme set it up yesterday." Edward told me, sitting up too.

"Why do you need a bed?" I looked at him in confusion.

"For you to sleep in, silly. In case there are more sleepovers." Edward started to kiss my shoulder working his way to the neck.

"I could've slept on the couch." I told him.

"It would be fairly hard to get this close on a couch, Bella." Edward pulled me into his arms, laid back down, pulling me on top of him.

"Oh," I blushed red, Edward suddenly looks nervous.

"This is okay right? I assumed it be alright to hold you, as you slept." Edward looked wary.

"No, that's fine. It was the best night sleep I've had in a long time. I always sleep better in your arms." I blushed even more, I leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Still need that human moment?" Edward's voice sounded huskier than normal. I get dazed for a moment as I feel small kisses on my collar bone making my pulse race.

"Yes," I managed to gasp, so Edward pulled away chuckling. I sat up so I am straddling him.

"You get far too much enjoyment out that," I pouted.

"My apologies, my Love." He gave me a playful pout. I looked down at him, mesmerized by the god like man that is below me. I find myself wishing that he didn't have his strict values.

"If you don't go soon; the others will barge down the door to get to you. Esme in particular has been waiting for you to wake up. She is making you a feast for breakfast." Edward gently puts his hands on my waist and slid me off him.

"Going," I blushed getting out of the bed. I looked around and spotted my toiletries and a set of clothes Alice must have picked out. I was excited to see Esme. I haven't seen her in so long.

Twenty minutes later, I was descending the stairs in dark blue jeans and a burgundy sweater. Before I hit the last step, I was swept up in a pair of arms hugging me.

"Careful dear, you're just as bad as Emmett." A golden voice chuckled.

"Oh, I got carried away." Esme's honey voice spoke as she pulled away but didn't let go.

"Bella, dear, I am so sorry that we left you. I sure hope you can forgive us." Esme looked at me sadly.

"Yes, I forgive you all. I understand why you did it," I tell her, giving her a genuine smile. It's near impossible to be mad with Esme.

"And thank you, sweetheart. Because of you, all my family is together again." She gave me another small hug before letting go.

At this time Carlisle approached giving me a hug as well.

"I am sorry as well, Bella. If I knew the repercussions of our actions, I would've never agreed. I'm thankful that you're safe now," Carlisle said stoically. I just nodded to him.

Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hungry, Love." I nodded and Edward takes me by the hand to lead me to the kitchen. He wasn't kidding when he said feast.

There is a plate piled high with chocolate pancakes, bacon, sausage, a bowl of fresh fruit, toast, and scrambled eggs.

"There is no way I can eat all that." I whispered.

"Just eat as much as you want. Would you like some juice; we have grape, apple, orange, cranberry or milk?" Edward asked kissing my forehead.

"Orange juice is fine." I kissed his jaw, before he breaks out into a grin and hurried to the fridge.

"Eat, Bella," Esme said warmly as she coming in to the kitchen. I filled my plate as much as possible and sit to eat. Edward immediately sat next to me and moves his chair as close as possible. I leaned into him as I take my first bite.

"This is wonderful Esme." I told her after I swallow.

"I am glad you like it. But don't stop, it looks like you need it, dear." She said it in a way that I couldn't get offended.

When I finished eating; Edward has my plate and glass in the sink washing them before I could get up.

"I could've done that," I told him.

"I know." He said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Bella, it will be for you." Alice rushed into the kitchen and handed me the cell phone. It rings the second it's in my hand.

"Hello?"

"Bells?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Yes, Dad," I asked cautiously. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to Edward being back.

"Ehh, are you having fun with Alice?" His voice sounded off. I glanced at Edward, he was frowning and looking at Alice. Alice was staring off into space.

"Yes, we had a great time. I just got back a few minuets ago, I should be home soon." I told him.

"Good I am glad you had fun. Listen I need you to come to the station, a problem has come up."

**Preview:**

"**Jacob is here and he is listening to our conversation." Edward glared into the woods.**

"**Oh," I realized what we were talking about was done for now.**

"**Charlie is waiting for you." Edward sighed nodding his head to the porch. Charlie was standing there with his arms crossed.**

"**I will be right back. I am not going to leave your side for long." Edward whispered,**

**I nodded as I lean over to give him one more kiss.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 11. No Chance for Good-bye (BPOV)**

I stared out the window and watched waves crash on the beach. It was hours before dawn and everything was quiet.

Just as my life was coming back to together, it came crashing down again.

_(Flashback)_

_Alice went with me to the station. Whatever she saw she had blocked from Edward and told me that was news that had to come from Charlie._

_We were immediately shown to his office where Charlie looked worn out and tired._

"_Girls, please sit," Charlie gestured to the chairs looking nervous._

"_Alice, it's good to see you again." Charlie nodded to her._

"_Good to see you too. We are so glad to be back." She smiled charmingly at him_

"_Back?" Charlie suddenly looked at the pixie in surprise. I was trying to figure out what she was up to._

"_Yes. We all are, we could no longer take Edward's depression. Seems the idiot got bad advice, that it would be best for Bella to break up with her. He was told that it would be less painful than a long distance relationship. He basically has been curled into a ball since we left, missing her. When I found out Bella was doing the same, I figured someone had to do something to get the two back together." My eyes flew to her in surprise, what was she doing. I wasn't sure if it was best to bring Edward up to my father, yet. Charlie let out a small groan, but didn't say anything. He rubbed his palms over his forehead as if he was thinking very hard about something._

"_Dad, why did you call me down here?" I hoped to change the subject. His hands fell from his face as grew very sad._

"_Bells, there's no easy way to say this. Your mom and Phil were in a bad car accident, neither of them survived." I felt myself struggling to hold on._

"_What" I managed to gasp. _

"_Since you are the only family member, you're going to go have to ID the bodies. I'm trying to figure out how to go Florida with you. It's hard right now with the bear problem. I'm trying to see if someone can cover for me." Charlie continued looking at his desk rather than at me._

"_Charlie, I can go with her. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will help us. Carlisle isn't due at the hospital until next week." Alice spoke up, squeezing my hand. _

"_Alice, I can't impose…"Charlie started._

"_Nonsense, we will be glad to help, Bella is our family too. We are going to want to be there." Alice said firmly._

It has been a week since Carlisle went with me to ID the bodies. While the others went to the junk yard to checkout the car. Our suspicions were confirmed, vampires were involved. Victoria remained true to her word to destroy my family, I blamed myself. I thought Renée would have been safe in sunny Florida. I was wrong. Dead wrong. The rest of the week the Cullens helped me organize a memorial and take care of other business. Edward barely left my side trying to support me.

"Are you ready to go, Love?" Edward's arms slipped around my waist as he pulled me to his chest. I turned and buried my head into his chest and nod.

"Do you want to eat something?" he asked tenderly. I shook my head, I heard him sigh.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style to the waiting car.

I closed my eyes and starting thinking. I regret that the last time I saw my mother, I was throwing a huge hissy fit like a toddler. The last few months, I had distanced myself while I have been depressed. Now she was gone and I can never speak to her again.

My mother's death brought me to one conclusion. Life is far too short. More than ever I wanted to secure my place with Edward forever. After his journal, I knew he did love me and wanted me, but was scared of me hating him. It was never just my soul. I had to convince him that me hating him could never happen.

"Bella, can you please say something. You're starting to worry me." I looked up and we are parked not to far from Charlie's house.

"When did we get on the plane?" I couldn't recall leaving Florida.

"That is it. I am taking you to Carlisle." Edward got ready to start his car again.

"No, don't. Charlie is expecting us. I have just been thinking about things. I didn't mean to worry you." I put a hand on his arm. He let go of the keys and took my hand in his.

"What has you thinking so hard that you didn't even realize you are on a plane?" Edward asked.

"I want you to change me." I told him looking straight ahead.

"Bella, I won't take your soul." Edward said very softly. There was no trace of anger, only sadness.

"And you wouldn't be." I told him.

"I am a monster. We do not have souls."  
>"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I told you never to call yourself a monster, again." I snapped harshly at him as I got upset. His eyes widen at my tone.<p>

"You are not a monster. Vampire, Yes. Monster, No. You may have been given a difficult path in life, but you have chosen to make the best of it. If you didn't have a soul, you wouldn't care so much about mine. You also wouldn't be able to love me or anyone else. Or realize the consequences of your actions." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella, you don't seem to realize what you are asking me." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"I read your journal remember. I know you want me to be a vampire, too. I know you are afraid that I will hate you for changing me one day. That will never happen. I love you far too much for that to happen." I reached for one of his hands.

"Bella, it would be so selfish for me to want it. You will have to give up so much. Babies and a real human life," Edward started to ramble.

"I couldn't have a baby with you anyways." I looked at him confused.

"But you could with someone else. I would step out of the way for you to have a human life. I will watch from the shadows to keep you safe." I started crying and shaking hard. "Bella?" He cried out in alarm.

"Stop. Why are you talking about leaving me again?" I choked out through my sobs. "I don't want children, unless it is with you. Another person is not an option. You'll watch from the shadows? That is sick! If you leave me there will be nothing left of me." Edward pulled me to him and started to hush me and rubbed my back.

"Love, I'm not going to leave. I'm sorry, I just want to make sure that you thought of all your options. I'm not going to force you into something you don't want." Edward sounded as if he could be in tears too, as he holds me tight. "Let's give this some time to think this through. I still don't think you have thought of everything,"

"I don't have the time. Renée's death put that into respective for me. I want a chance to be with you forever. Giving how things keep coming at me, I may not have eighty years. I don't want to live life constantly worried about what is going try to kill me next; I want to spend it happy with you. Sometimes I feel like we are fighting fate keeping me alive." I pulled back and look into his eyes. He took his cool hand and brushed it against my hot cheek, wiping my tears away.

"I will keep you safe. You can live out a long life and I will stay by your side." Edward used the same argument as before but it seemed weaker. Could I actually be wearing him down?

"Until I look like your grandmother? Maybe that's doesn't bother you but it would bother me. I don't want to have to have to hide our relationship. I don't want to be looked at as some pedophile. I want a real relationship, where we can do more than just kiss. Please, Edward." I bit my lip while looking at him.

"You're ready to say good bye to Charlie. So close after losing Renée. Once changed you can't get anymore normal human experiences." He has his eyes closed while pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"I never felt like a normal human, so I doubt I would be missing anything. I feel normal with you and your family. As for Charlie, I did just lose Renée because of my life. I won't risk Charlie's too," I finished. Edward was silent for awhile. I am not sure if it is a good thing or bad. After I am not sure how long, he pulled his head up and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Marry me, first." Edward said slowly.

"What?" I couldn't possibly have heard him right.

"Marry me first and I will change you." Edward said again. Okay, I did hear him right.

"What does marriage have to do with any of this?" I asked getting frustrated with the turn of events.

"Plenty. If you commit to me first, I will change you," Edward said evenly.

"Commit to you? You're the one always running away from me. If anything, you should commit to me first, by changing me." I took my hand back from his, Edward frowned. Did he actually think I would say yes?

"Is that a no?" Edward asked, I can see he was trying to keep his face neutral.

"Was that even a question? It sounded more like a demand." I crossed my arms.

"However, I'm the one you want to take your life. I don't see how that is making a commitment to you." Edward argued.

"Well I don't see how marriage would be either. People leave in marriages all the time. Not to mention I promised my mother, I wouldn't marry before I was thirty." I told him looking at my hands in my lap.

"If I change you now, you will never be thirty. If I change you before we are married, your father could never be there. Plus, I consider the marriage bond very serious." Edward whispered. He had a slight point on the first part. I also realized in his time, people divorcing weren't as common as it was now.

We were both silent. For awhile all I could hear was the pattering of the rain on the Volvo.

I looked up when I saw Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway. Edward stiffened a little.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not your father's favorite person right now." Edward grimaced. I watched his face as it crumbled in pain.

"Edward?" I asked in concern.

"He is just thinking of the past few months. I hate that I left you that way." He pulled my hand to his lips. "How could you even forgive me?"

"Because, I love you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Edward's face went from sadness to anger. I couldn't figure out why.

"Jacob is here and he is listening to our conversation." Edward glared into the woods.

"Oh," I realized what we were talking about was done for now.

"Charlie is waiting for you." Edward sighed, nodding his head to the porch. Charlie was standing there with his arms crossed.

"I will be right back. I'm not going to leave your side for long." Edward whispered,

I nodded as I lean over to give him one more kiss.

"Thank you, for everything this past week." I kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." Edward smiles crookedly at me.

I suddenly realized my progress. "You didn't say, 'no'."

"But you need to say 'yes' first." Edward eyes twinkled slightly.

"You can't say 'yes' to an unasked question." I opened the door and stepped out.

"Would've it have changed things if I asked differently?" Edward's voice called.

"I'm not sure. I have to think about it." I shrugged as I closed the door. "Regardless, I love you." I whispered the last part as I head to the house; knowing he heard me even as he drove away.

"Hi, Dad," I walked up to him and give him a hug.

"Bells, did that boy upset you?" Charlie demanded as he took my bag.

"No!" I replied stepping back, realizing that Charlie was going to want to talk about Edward now.

"Why does it seem as if you have been crying?" He demanded, face turning red.

"Because mom just died, Edward was comforting me. He didn't want to leave me home alone." I told him, I walked into the house and he followed me.

"Bells, I forbid you to see that boy anymore." I whipped around.

"You can't enforce that. I am eighteen, if I want to see him then I will." I narrowed my eyes.

"Bella, he hurt you. I don't want to see that again," Charlie pleaded.

"He hurt us both trying to do what he thought was the right thing. I love him. If I never loved him as much as I do, then it wouldn't have hurt as much. Edward is my other half, I plan on being with him, even if I have to leave." I stood my ground. I didn't want to leave, but maybe in some ways it would be safer for both us if I am at the Cullens' right now.

"Don't leave. I realize you're all grown up and you have the right to make your own decisions. I will not saying anything about Edward anymore, but note I'm not happy about it." Charlie looked resigned.

"Noted. I'm going to go lie down. I'm tired after everything." Charlie nodded and handed me my bag back.

"I'll order pizza for dinner so you don't have to cook." Charlie walked to his recliner in a huff and sat down.

**A/N: I am sorry that I killed Renée and Phil. But what can I say Victoria is evil and she is just getting started. **

**The question of her being changed had to come up sooner or later. So did Edward's poor excuse of a proposal. **

**If Charlie seemed lenient remember Bella didn't disappear quite like before. I think he is wise enough man that he realizes fight will send her running to Edward faster.**

**Thank you for all Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Why do you think she jumped, you can't blame that on me. Blame him. Do you even know how you left her?" Jacob shouted at me. He started hurtling images of Bella over the past few months; sights that rocked me to the core. I desperately tried to remain composed so the dog didn't think he affected me. Jasper sensing my situation sent more calming waves to me.**

"**And you only tried to take advantage of her during that time right, dog. I've seen your plan to try and make her yours. But it back fired didn't it, she doesn't want you that way and she will never will. She is mine. She is my mate and if you ever lay hand on her again, I will kill you." My eyes narrowed dangerously, I felt Emmett grab my upper arm. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 12. Thanking Alice (EPOV)**

On my drive home from Bella's I thought hard. I was already lucky enough that Bella has forgiving me for leaving. However, it still stung to be rejected when I brought up marriage. Now, more than ever, I wanted a ring on her finger proclaiming to the world that she is mine.

I pulled my Volvo into the garage, planning on running straight back to Bella's. I didn't like the idea of leaving her with the dog for too long. The last time he was near her he a left bruise on her arm from using force.

Before I could step out of my car, I was cornered by my brothers.

"Now is not a good time. I want to get back to Bella's." I told them trying to side-step them on my way out of the garage.

"I think you would rather talk to us, rather than the girls," Jasper informed me. A quick scan of the house told me that he is right.

"Fine, but at least run with me to Bella's house. I don't like the fact that it is Jacob that is there right now." The other two eyes narrow as they nodded in agreement.

We ran towards Bella's house until we come to a strong stench. We paused as Jacob stepped out to meet us. It was us three, against the dog, we could easily take care of him.

"What are you, filthy leeches, doing here?" He snarled at us.

"US! We are on our side of the line. It's you who keeps breaking it." Emmett snapped.

"I'm protecting the Swans." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I thought I told you that when it came to Bella's safety, we will protect her," Jasper spoke up, his face was wiped of all emotion.

"Yeah, well where were you the past few months? You left her to fight the redheaded bitch all by herself." Jacob wasn't backing down.

"We left to protect her. We thought the danger of our kind would leave with us. I searched for Victoria myself, I got led on a wild goose chase apparently." I answered him.

"Apparently." Jacob mocked with hatred in his eyes.

"It's not like your little pack has done a great job yourselves. She's been in the area how long and you have yet to get her?" Emmett scoffed.

"Fine. I'll give it to you that the bitch is slippery," Jacob scowled in defeat.

"Which is why, we would like a meeting between the pack and our family. We have the same goal, if we work together we might be able to get rid of her, before anyone else that Bella cares for dies." Jasper asked.

"I'll have to talk to Sam." Jacob answered. I could tell he is slightly interested in the working together part, but he doesn't trust us. _The only person who died recently is her mom and step-father, but that was in Florida._

"Her mom and Phil were killed by a vampire. It wasn't Victoria's scent, but never the less, it is too much of a coincidence for it not to be connected," I answered him, his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"How did…" He glared at me.

"I'm a mind reader." I told him. _So special powers in vampires are true. I wonder about the others._

"I'm not at liberty to say." I told him.

"Get out of my head." He snapped. "Why couldn't you just stay where you were, things were just fine here."

"Fine?! You call Bell flinging herself off a cliff to kill herself, just fine. I pulled her out of the water, damn it. She was far from fine." Emmett hissed.

"Are you telling me you crossed into our territory?" Jacob started shaking in anger.

"You don't own the ocean, pup. The treaty doesn't extend to there. If we weren't there, Bella would have died." Jasper got on the defensive, I felt him send calming waves out.

"Why do you think she jumped, you can't blame that on me. Blame him. Do you even know how you left her?" Jacob shouted at me. He started hurtling images of Bella over the past few months, sights that rocked me to the core. I desperately tried to remain composed so the dog didn't think he affected me. Jasper, sensing my situation, sent more calming waves to me.

"And you only tried to take advantage of her during that time, right, dog? I've seen your plan to try and make her yours. But it back fired, didn't it. She doesn't want you that way and she never will. She is mine. She's my mate and if you ever lay a hand on her again, I will kill you." My eyes narrowed dangerously, I felt Emmett grab my upper arm.

"I've done nothing to her." Jacob declared.

"I saw the bruise on her arm from you. I heard how you ignored her, once she turned you down. I have seen in your own mind that it was a ploy to guilt her into getting what you wanted." I snarled venomously; Jacob looked away scowling, wishing I never came back.

"Now listen to me. Bella came and found me. I realize I put her in more danger than if I had stayed. So I'm staying as long as Bella wants me too."

"Until when? Are you going to change her? That would be cause for a war." Jacob demanded.

"Bella is staying human for as long as I can help it. Now run along, I will be staying with Bella tonight." I told him.

"You think I trust you to stay out here all night." Jacob narrowed his eyes. I can tell he was waiting for me to leave, so he can talk to Bella.

"Oh, I won't be out here. I will be in Bella's room and in Bella's bed where she wants me to be." I smirked, my brothers snickered. Jacob looked murderous as he stomped away. When he was away from us, he phased and was off running back to La Push.

"Not very friendly is he?" Emmett snickered.

"Do you blame him? He obviously wants Bella and Edward is standing in the way." Jasper snickered too, before turning to me.

"So we need to talk. Is it safe?" Jasper inquired.

"Talk fast. I want to get back to Bella." I told him.

"Please tell me Alice saw wrong, that you didn't tell Bella you would change her, only if she married you first." Jasper looked at me hesitantly.

"I wanted to make sure she is committed to me before hand." I shrugged.

"Fine, you want her to marry you, but why make it an ultimatum? After all you put her through doesn't she deserve better than that? Alice and the other girls are ready to kill you for asking Bella that way. If you can even call it that." Jasper continued.

"It might not even make a difference. She doesn't believe in marriage." I sighed. I closed my eyes and listened to my Love's heartbeat that wasn't too far away to be heard.

"She wouldn't be the first person from a divorced family to feel that way. Her mom just died, she wouldn't want to do anything that would've disappoint her. Plus her father would be upset by it and he is the only family she has left." Jasper pointed out.

"You know Bella loves you. That isn't why she hesitating, just give her some time. Ask her properly." Emmett suggested. _I've done it enough times if you need help._

"She wants to be changed now though." I groaned running a hand through my hair.

"Does it matter if she is changed before or after you are married? Either way she is going to be with you, forever." Emmett stated.

"Now isn't the time. I don't want to feel she has to rush being changed."

"I agree with Edward, this isn't the time for her to be changed. We don't need a newborn on top of everything else. However, I agree with Bella that it should be her choice, alone." Jasper stated his opinion.

The conversation helped me see a new light. I guess being surrounded by happy couples, and marriages, didn't let me see it from Bella's perspective. As much as I want to marry her, I don't want her to feel forced into it.

From inside the house we could suddenly hear Bella cursing Alice. Apparently, Alice took it upon herself while we were gone to go through Bella's clothes. Jasper cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Emmett laughed out loud.

"Alice better watch out, once Bella is changed, she isn't going to be dragged into being a Barbie so easily anymore. Bella just might be the one to fight her off." Emmett chuckled.

"I'll take that bet. I think my girl won't take 'no' for answer. She would find a way." Jasper also snickered.

"Speaking of Alice. She gave me this for you to give Bella." Jasper handed me a cell phone.

"She isn't going to take it." I sighed. Thinking how hard it was for me to give Bella gifts.

"She will if you convince her it is a way to contact you when you are away on hunts," Jasper hinted. Hmm, that would be nice. Jasper looks up at the house. _She is getting very nervous and anxious. _I nodded in agreement. We've barely been apart for more than an hour since I have been back.

"I'm going to her now; unless there is anything else?" I informed them.

"Nope, have a good night. Go to her." Jasper smiled then clasped me on the back.

"Night bro," Emmett winked and they both turned to run away.

It was a short run to Bella's with a quick scan of the area. I jumped to her ledge to find the window open and Bella standing beside it with her comforter wrapped around her.

"Bella, sweetheart, what are you doing? You're going to freeze this way." My concern seeped out of my voice as I closed her window.

"I got anxious waiting for you. I wasn't sure you were coming?" Bella bit her lip. She looked tired and worn out. Her eyes were red rimmed too.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Bella blushed brightly at my question.

"Well after, our conversation in the car, I wasn't sure." She looked down. I pulled her into her my arms.

"I'm sorry, if I made you feel that way." I kissed the top of her head softly. "Please come to bed. You look tired, I don't want you to get sick." I moved to take her to bed and she shrank away from me.

"Umm, Alice stole most of my clothes and replaced it with stuff, I'm not sure I like." She was blushing again.

"I'm sorry. I can make her replace it with clothes that you like more." I promised her.

"It's just that I have nothing else to sleep in and well…" she trailed off her face is bright red at this point. Her heart was beating a little more frantically.

"Let me see." I told her softly. She sighed and dropped the comforter and closed her eyes unwilling to look at me. My eyes widen as I looked at my sweet angel looking far too tempting. She was wearing a deep blue satin tank top that hugs her curves tightly; leaving nothing to the imagination. The neckline is cut low enough that you can see the swells of her breasts. My mother's necklace hangs just above swells. There is a pair of boy shorts cropped so high that they would just barley cover her round bottom. I am contemplating what to do. I can't leave now; it would hurt Bella. However, staying may be just as difficult. Bella peeked at me with one eye waiting for my verdict.

"That bad," she whispered, looking ashamed as she bent to grab the comforter again. Before I could advert my eyes I see down her top. I quickly look away, berating myself, but also fighting the urge to pin my sweet Bella on her bed.

"Actually, Bella, that isn't bad at all. In fact just the opposite, you look ..." I paused before daring to say it. "You look sexy." My voice is rough as I fight back the emotion in it. I glanced at Bella, there is a small smile on face but she's bright red too.

"Really?" she asked in a whisper. I wonder if she will ever see how beautiful she truly is.

"Really." I can no longer control the urge to kiss her. I pulled her to me and kiss her hungrily. I press her small warm body to mine, wrapping my arms around her silk covered curves. I pulled away when I heard her heart beating wildly. Bella's face was flushed and she pouted at me for stopping. I kissed her chastely before going to sit on her rocking chair putting distance between us.

"Don't pout, little temptress. If I didn't do this, I am afraid my control will break." I winked at her. She blushed again, but then gets a mischief look on her face.

"So, should I be thanking Alice then, instead of yelling at her?" Bella's eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked at me. Funny, how I was thinking the same thing.

"I know I will be thanking her." I smirked.

"Interesting, and this one I thought was the most tame." Bella was trying to appear innocent, but I know she is up to something. She came over and sat on my knee. Thankfully she was covered in her blanket.

"Is that so," I knew full well I was being baited.

"Mmm Hmm… The others are more interesting. Should I show you them, too?" Bella has a light blush on face, but her eyes have lust in them.

It's then I am reminded of the cartoon where you have an angel on one shoulder saying stop. On the other shoulder, the devil is telling me to go for it.

"Do you think that is wise with your father in the next room? You get anymore tempting and I won't be responsible for my actions." I decided to tease her. I started kissing her neck, sucking her sweet skin lightly; her pulse raced.

"Fine." She huffed. She got up and got into her bed; she smoothed out the comforter then looked at me. She held out a hand with a pleading look on her face. I took a moment to see how much control I am in. After a second I flittered to her side, lying on top of the covers.

"You can get under. Alice added a heated blanket to my bed as well." Bella ran one hand up my chest staring into my eyes with love and devotion. And the girl claims I dazzle her.

"I think in order to keep your innocence intact, I should stay above the covers." I kissed her just below the ear.

"Will that ever change?" Bella asked me sounding down. I take a deep breath. It kills me to deny her it, but I can't chance hurting her.

"If we aren't married and you're not changed, then no," I told her softly giving her an apologetic look.

"Why marriage though?" Bella asked. I knew people today didn't have the same values as I was raised with and it was something hard to change.

"Because I was raised that you only do those things with your spouse. Old fashion maybe, but it is how my parents taught me to treat the woman I love. By the way, I owe you an apology." I kissed her nose as she started to get confused.

"For what?"

"For telling you that if you married me, I would change you. That wasn't right. I want you to marry me someday, because you want to, not because you feel forced to. I view marriage as a sacred bond between a couple and I will wait for forever until you're ready. So I hope you think over marriage as a possibility for the two of us, because one day I will ask you right and I hope you tell me 'yes'." I took her left hand in mine and give it a kiss. I watched as a series of different emotions flittered across my beloved's face. Love, hope, thoughtfulness, and curiosity.

"So no more stipulation?" she asked softly; I shook my head. "Does this mean you will not change me then?"

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you, 'no'. But I'm not going to say 'yes', yet. I really think you should think it over first. I don't think you are ready to say good-bye to Charlie. I don't want it to be because you think you need to do it, to keep anyone safe. After Victoria is gone, we will decide together, but I'm not going to say 'yes' before then." I told her. Maybe giving her time will allow her to change her mind.

"But, if I am changed now, I could help." Bella was still determined.

"Actually, Love, you couldn't. Newborn vampires don't have good control. Helping you keep control and trying to take out Victoria would make things harder, not easier." I explained honestly. Bella watched my face carefully. I see no anger, but she is resigned at the moment, I can see she wasn't going to fight me.

"Before I forget; I have something for you." I took out the new cell phone and tried to hand it to her.

"For me?" Her eyebrows pulled together. Before she can protest I continue. "Yes, every member of the family has one. All our numbers are there, if you need to get hold of anyone of us. For example, say I have to hunt and you want to hear my voice or say good-night before you go to sleep, you can." I kissed her blushing cheek. Bella's frown turned into a smile.

"So I'm family?" She grinned widely as she takes the phone from me.

"Yes, my sibling's all love you as their sister. Esme and Carlisle love you like a daughter." I smiled at her.

"I love them too. I especially love, you." She smiled.

"As I love you, my angel." I pulled her into my arms. I started to hum her lullaby as I hold her.

It doesn't take her long to fall asleep. I cradled her in my arms, thanking whoever is listening that I have been giving another chance. This time I was praying not to blow it.

**A/N: Some thoughts from Edward. They are starting to understand each other better. That darn Alice!**

**Thank you for all the Reviews**

**Preview:**

"**Wow!" I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath.**

"**It's been awhile since I've done that." Edward chuckled huskily and he seemed a little breathless as well. "Next, time remember to breath, Love." **

"**There will be next time?" I was ecstatic that he thinks that it went well enough for us to do this again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 13 Nosebreaker(BPOV)**

We sat in the middle of the cafeteria, trying to enjoy lunch. Well, I was trying to enjoy lunch. Edward had his arm around my waist, holding me as tight to him as he would allow in a public setting. Alice was pretending to rest her eyes, as she laid with her head on the table trying to focus on the future. She was trying to find any plans that Victoria might have. All she was getting was brief flashes and it was driving her nuts. We all were thinking that Victoria found a way around her visions, we just didn't know how. My suspicions were Laurent, since he was in Denali.

Edward was in a melancholy mood. He knew going back to school wasn't going to be any fun. However, he was having a hard time blocking others thoughts. The first few days were the worse. However, other students wouldn't let it go, thinking how I looked while he was gone. These thoughts bothered him a lot and I didn't know how to make him feel better.

A low growl made me stop eating in mid-bite and look at him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked dropping my pizza and touched his arm.

"Just Newton's filthy thoughts." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why were you trying to push her towards him, anyways?" Alice mumbled, not opening her eyes. "There has to be other boys at the school better than him, especially, one that less annoying and has a stronger stomach."

"Another guy would have never worked. My heart will only belong to one." I reached up and kissed his cheek. Edward glanced down at me and gave me smile. He frowned again as he glanced at Mike again. I looked over and Mike was in deed glaring at him.

"Ignore him" I told him, I turned back to Edward.

"It's not that easy." Edward sighed, pulling me a bit closer.

"Do I need to distract you?" I smirked, I ran my hand up and down the bicep of the arm that wasn't holding me.

"Depends, are you going to tell me that you plan on hitting Tyler with your truck again?" Edward teased with a small smile on his face.

"I will have to go to La Push first, to retrieve my truck." I frowned.

"Bella, I don't like the idea of you going into La Push alone," Edward stated.

"I won't be alone. I will ask Charlie to bring me. I doubt Jacob is going to be nice enough to bring my truck to the line." I told him.

"Charlie can't protect you against Victoria," Edward hissed.

"Once I'm over the line the wolves will be there." Edward still looked unhappy. "You could wait at the line for me. I will be in and out, it shouldn't take more than what? Ten minutes." I pleaded with him to understand.

"I could just buy you a new car. An Audi maybe?" Edward suggested. I just glared at him.

"Edward, I don't even have to look into the future to tell that wouldn't happen." Alice sat up and smirked.

"You aren't buying me a new car. I love my truck. It's a perfectly good truck." Edward rolled his eyes. "And you know what?"

"What?" He asked with one perfect brow raised on his face, the bell rings.

"I distracted you without suggesting bodily harm on anyone." I smiled at him. He and Alice both started to laugh.

"So you did." Edward pulled me to my feet. "Come, Love, let's head to the class that is perfect for us."

"What class is that?" I asked with a giggle.

"Why Chemistry, of course," Edward said loudly as we past by Mike.

Mike huffed as he walked away, cursing under his breath.

"Well, work is going to be a joy later." I sighed heavily.

"You could always quit," Edward suggested hopefully. He linked our fingers together as he navigated the halls.

"Edward, I like having a job." I started to trip over nothing and Edward caught me easily. He just shook his head but doesn't say anything.

"I'm not against you having a job, if that's what you want. It just doesn't have to be for Newton's family," he suggested.

"Why get a new job now? It is April and I will be leaving come June anyways." Edward doesn't say anything. I can tell he is unhappy. I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek again, his face relaxed and he gave me his crooked grin.

"I guess I can hold off not hurting the boy for another few weeks." Edward mumbled pulling out my chair for me to sit.

"I am sure his parents will greatly appreciate it." I smirked and I got a chuckle out of Edward.

Later that day, I am at Newton's and it is slow. The job isn't too bad, a bit boring at times, but it is money.

"Hey, Bella, can you help me with some boxes in the back." Mike called. I left Katie at the register to help him in back. Katie was in training to take my place, come June, and it was rare the three of us plus Mike's mom were all on at once.

We worked silently and after the last box is on the shelf I turned to leave.

"Bella, wait a minute." Mike grabbed my arm.

"Fine, but let go." To my annoyance he doesn't, not again I think. This is like Jacob, again. Except Alice will be able to see this and if Edward is near her, so will he. I had to get away from Mike before Edward stormed in and snapped his neck.  
>"Mike, Let GO!" I shouted loud enough that I hope his mother can hear.<p>

"Bella, why are you back with Cullen?" He demanded squeezing me tight.

"None of your business," I narrowed my eyes. Mike took a step towards me and I backed up into the shelves. Shit. Not good. Not good at all.

"Mike, back up and let go of me!" I yelled again. Where was his mother?

"He hurt you. How can you go back to him? Tonto would be better than him." Mike pleaded.

"Edward has never physically hurt me; unlike what you are doing right now. For the last time, LET GO." I screamed.

"No," Mike hissed. With my free arm I snapped it back and then punched Mike as hard as I could in the nose. He screeched and let me go. Blood squirted out his nose as he whimpered. I held my breath so I could avoid getting sick.

"Miss Swan, you're fired!" Sure now she comes.

I turned and stormed out of the room. I noticed we have had an audience. Mrs. Newton followed behind me. "Leave now! I am calling the Chief." Please do. I love to tell him what really happened.

"Wait, Bella is the one in trouble?" I heard Angela speak up. She was standing not too far away with Ben and Austin. "She was yelling at Mike to let her go, at least three times and he ignored her."

Mrs. Newton glanced at Angela and the others who were all nodding their heads. She turned to Mike.

"Is that true?" She stared harshly at him. He opened his mouth and then looked at the others staring at him in distaste.

"Yes." He looked down at the floor. Mrs. Newton closed her eyes and turned to me. She opened her eyes and gave me a gentle fake smile.

"Bella, I was too hasty. You're not fired, I'm sorry for the trouble my son has caused." She was butt kissing so I don't tell Charlie. Little does she know that Mike's days are probably numbered, as soon as Edward finds out.

"You know what, I quit. I don't think Charlie is going to be too happy with me, working here after everything." I told her, heading to the counter. I grabbed my purse and I could see Edward in the parking lot. It looked like he was being restrained by his brothers. "Edward, calm down. I am okay, I can handle this." I whispered softly knowing he and his brothers can hear me, but no one else.

"Bella, lets not be hasty. The Chief doesn't need to know, does he?" Mrs. Newton looked nervous. I she was probably worried that Charlie insisting that I press charges against Mike for assault and that she originally tried to fire me before knowing the whole story.

"Are you asking me to lie to my father" I raised an eyebrow. She flushed and looked very nervous.

"No. What can I do to make this situation better? Michael Winifred Newton, apologize to the girl," she hissed. Winifred? I could see the others trying not to start laughing.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Mike mumbled growing red as his mother outs him for his middle name.

"I will tell you what. You apologize to Edward and if he accepts, I will forgive you." I smiled evilly at him. Knowing that Mike having to humble himself to Edward would be a punishment for Mike.

"Apologies to Cullen? You're going to tell him about this?" Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Yes and Yes. I don't lie to Edward." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"He's out there in the parking lot now with his brothers. Just get it over with." Austin spoke up trying to be helpful. Mike paled and the blood stands out on his white face. Maybe that was not such a good idea.

"Actually, I think you should clean yourself up first. No one wants to see anyone covered in blood." I hinted. Thankfully his mother agreed with me.

"He will apologize tomorrow. Thank you, Bella. If you ever need a recommendation, I will give you a glowing one." Mrs. Newton pushed him towards the back. I rolled my eyes and started to leave. I checked my hands quickly for any sign of blood. I didn't see any but I used a couple of pumps of hand sanitizer to be on the safe side.

I walked out the door and jumped into Edward's waiting arms. He held me tight to him.

"Are you okay?" I heard him whisper, I could tell he's not quite in control of himself.

"I'm alright. Please calm down." I told him.

"I'm going to kill him." Edward's voice was tight.

"No, you're not. The situation is done. I'm okay, Mike got what he deserved. You got your wish, I'm no longer working there." I looked up at his tense face.  
>"That's not what I wanted to happen though. Bella, he is getting off easy." Edward growled glaring in the direction of the store.<p>

"You think that was easy? I don't. By tomorrow, what happened is going to be all over school. Not just that, but the whole school will find out his middle name is Winifred. Plus, what will really eat at him, is that he will have to apologize to you in front of everybody." I placed a hand on his face. Edward calmed more under my touch, he closed his eyes for a few seconds then opens them again. This time they were back a dark gold instead of black. He was going to have to leave to hunt soon.

"Did I mention that you don't have to accept, if you don't want to?" I kissed his jaw, a small smile came on his face.

"So you have no problem with a little verbal abuse, just physical?" Edward raised an eyebrow. Boys!

"If that's what it takes to make you feel better about it." I sighed. I looked around. Jasper and Emmett were missing. In fact, I am not sure I saw them when I came out.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked looking behind me at the store.

"Home or hunting." Edward answered quickly.

"Normal hunting, right?" I asked a little afraid that Edward was a distraction while they went after Mike. Edward rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Yes. Mike is going to live…for now." Edward said darkly. He stepped back from me and pulled my hands up to examine them.

There are some light red marks on my left wrist. Luckily, Mike wasn't as strong as Jacob. My right hand was slightly swollen at the knuckles.

"I don't think anything is broken. Do you want me to take you to Carlisle to be sure?" Edward asked, then kisses both areas.

"No, they aren't bothering me that much. What is it with boys and their need to grab me at the wrist to get their point across?" I huffed as I follow Edward to the Volvo, he opened the door for me.

"I don't know. In my day a gentlemen would never lay his hand on a women that way." Edward frowned, he closed his door and moves quickly to his side. "If it makes you feel better, you broke his nose. We could hear the crack out here. Emmett, Jasper and I are very proud of you." Edward smiled broadly. I take his free hand and try to place it over my hurt hand without attracting attention to it.

"Wonderful. Won't Charlie be proud," I mumbled sarcastically.

"So you're telling him." Edward raised an eyebrow as he turned on to my street. Edward looked pleased by my decision.

"Probably should. It will be all over town by tomorrow." I groaned, leaning back in the seat. Edward glanced at my face then my hand.

"I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to telling Charlie." I sighed as we come to a stop outside my house. Charlie's spot was still empty, so it gives me time to prepare for him. "Are you coming in?"

"If you want me to." Edward took his keys out of the ignition. He got out and hurried to open my door.

"Of course, I want you to." I looked up at his face and I frowned. I traced the dark circles with a finger.

"You need to hunt." I told him.

"I'm not ready to leave you yet." Edward whispered.

"You can't starve yourself, either. Besides, you need your strength if Victoria shows up." Edward frowned more.

"This weekend then. Can I take you out tomorrow night? It has been too long since we had a nice night out together," Edward asked, following me in through the door.

"I would really like that." I placed my bag down and then headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Charlie. Before I can get there Edward reached out and softly pulled me back. Unlike the others, his hold is gentle and inviting.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing me deeply. He picked me up so I don't have to stretch and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let myself get caught up with his sweet kisses. I decided to be a bit daring. I licked his cool marble lip with my tongue. He paused; he pulled back but only slightly.

"Bella, you know my teeth are too dangerous." He whispered apologetically.

"But, mine aren't." I whispered back. I gazed into his eyes. I can see he seemed hesitant, but I also see desire. I wonder if I have a chance to break his resolve. "Please, Edward." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. His lips descend once more. I fought off my disappointment and tried to stay happy with what I was getting. Then Edward's tongue licked my lower lip. I paused briefly then it happens again. I opened my mouth and I felt his cool tongue slip inside and started to caress my tongue. My heart started to beat faster as our tongues danced together. The feeling is euphoric and I wanted to savior every minute of it before he pulled back.

I started to feel dizzy and I feel my self lose my grip. It was a good thing Edward can maintain control.  
>"Wow!" I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath.<p>

"It's been awhile since I've done that." Edward chuckled huskily and he seemed a little breathless as well. "Next, time remember to breathe, Love."

"There will be next time." I was ecstatic that he thought that it went well enough for us to do this again.

"Yes, but not now. Charlie is just around the corner." Edward smirked as he placed me on my feet. Crap! I need to get going on dinner. I headed to the kitchen with Edward following. I tried to straighten my clothes so it isn't obvious that we were just making out. Edward chuckled and I turned to give him a dirty look.

**A/N: Nosy Mike. A little bit fun in this chapter before we have to head back into Victoria. Jacob's is back again next chapter to talk with Bella. Will they fight or make up? Thought don't you fret, I don't like love triangles so there will not be any in my stories.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**What has you so happy?" Jacob suddenly speaks scaring me, so that I jump and drop the knife. Jacob catches before it hits either of us.**

"**Jeesh, Don't do that," I scold him as he starts to snicker.**

"**Sorry, you right. It is a bad idea to sneak up on a klutz with knife." He places the knife back on the table. I roll my eyes and ignore is comment.**

"**What do you want, Jacob?" I asked turning back to my work.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 14: Roast (BPOV)**

I hum as I moved about the kitchen working on a big dinner. I was chopping up vegetables and potatoes. Charlie, Billy and Jacob were in the other room watching some basketball tournament. Jacob was here while the others were off hunting. Apparently, the Cullens met with wolves to discuss protecting Charlie and me from Victoria. Edward explained it to me the other night before dropping me off. He seemed very reluctant, but I convinced him for a few hours that it was the best idea and Jacob couldn't do much in front of Charlie. He left around dawn and was suppose to be back by the time I went to bed.

As I was preparing the food, my thoughts drift to last night, I had fun on our date. Edward drove to Seattle, we had a dinner at a nice restaurant and went to a classical music concert. Normally, I would've argued against these things, but it made Edward happy to do these things. I felt his mother was right, I needed to let go and enjoy it, rather than make us both miserable by complaining about it.

The best part of the evening came later. Edward stopped on the way home and ran us up to the meadow. It was a clear night and you could see the stars. We danced as Edward hummed us some music. There was some more making out with him too. It seemed Edward was relaxing some of his rules more and more.

Our intimacy carried over into my bedroom, where Edward not only crawled under the sheets with me but took his shirt off. I loved the feel of his abs under my finger tips. If I concentrated, I felt like I was still able to touch them. I didn't miss that Edward slipped his hands under my shirt. In fact, I was ecstatic with the baby steps our relationship was taking. However, I wasn't going to bring it up either. I wanted to see where things went. I was afraid if I said anything he would backtrack again.

"What has you so happy?" Jacob suddenly spoke, scaring me so that I jumped and dropped the knife. Jacob caught it before it hits either of us.

"Jeesh, Don't do that," I scolded him as he started to snicker.

"Sorry, you're right. It is a bad idea to sneak up on a klutz with knife." He placed the knife back on the table. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked turning back to my work.

"Well you can start by answering my question," Jacob suggested.

"If you must know, I was remembering my date last night with Edward. Now, move so I can add the vegetables," I ordered him. He grimaced, but complied. I opened the oven and started adding the vegetables and potatoes to the large roast.

"I don't know why you are bothering to go back to him. You know he isn't going to change you." I ignored him and concentrated on what I am doing.

"He told me himself that he wouldn't," Jacob continued. I wonder how they even had a conversation about this, but I was trying to not let it get to me. Why would Edward tell him I was going to be changed? Why would he tell them in advance that they planned on breaking the treaty? I shook off the doubt that Edward was lying to me about the possibility of changing me. Most likely, Jacob was trying to get to me. I stood up and slammed the oven door shut. I spun around to face Jacob, who was smirking. His smirk dropped when he sees my face.

"Jacob, I'm not with Edward so he can turn me into a vampire. I'm with because I love him. I can't live without him," I snapped. His face contorts, ready to argue.

"But, Bella…"

"Don't 'but Bella' me. What happened to you? You used to be a good friend, but ever since you changed into a werewolf that seemed to bring the jackass trait out in you. I'm sorry that I turned you down. I didn't mean to hurt you. But, it isn't fair to give you false hopes. You deserve someone who loves you, as much as I love Edward or like how Sam loves Emily. You deserve to be someone's number one, not their back up."

Jacob doesn't say anything but stared at a spot on the floor, so I continue with what I needed to say.

"I miss you as a friend, Jacob. But I love Edward and his family. They have become my own family. I wish you could look past your prejudice and realize that they are good people." I moved to the sink to start washing the dishes I had used to prepare the meal.

"I'm not prejudice, they aren't people. They are bloodsuckers, Bella. How do you not understand that?" Jacob hissed. I turned to him in disgust.

"You are prejudice. You're looking at them as if all vampires are the same. They aren't. The Cullens have worked hard against their stereotype to not hurt humans. And instead of encouraging them to live like they do, you try to tear them down. I'm well aware there are vampires out there that deserve your hatred, but the Cullens don't." I glared at him. Jacob just stared at me open mouthed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the dishes. After a few minuets Jacob started to dry and put things away, but doesn't say anything.

The silence lasted even through the meal. The men didn't want to leave their game and ate in front of the television. It was when I was about to enter the living room that I heard the three of them talking.

"Charlie, I can't believe you are letting Bella get back with that Cullen Boy." I heard Billy grumble. I suppressed my rage and listened for Charlie's response.

"Not much I could do about it. Bella is eighteen and she made it clear that I can't forbid her." My father sighed loudly. "At least it is good to know when that boy has been gone he suffered for it like Bella." I was appalled by my father admission.

"Good, that boy deserves to suffer." Billy scoffed. I was now seeing red, how dare they take pleasure in Edward's pain. I was about to take a step when Jacob spoke up.

"I think it just shows how the two are destined to be together. Two soul mates who have found each other, then when separated, they fell apart. I saw Bell's pain and now, after I saw her and Edward the other day, they are completely happy and in love. I'm happy that Bella is happy and no longer in pain." I heard Jacob defend both myself and Edward. I froze in shock of his turn around. My friend apparently decided to make a reappearance.

"But with the Cullen boy?" his father hissed.

"If that is who she wants. I'm started to realize I could be wrong about him," Jacob said. Before anything else can be said I entered the room to pick up the plates.

"Dessert anyone?" I asked as if I hadn't heard anything. My father and Billy looked slightly guilty, they both nodded without looking at me.

"I will help you, Bells" Jacob stood up, taking his own plate.

When in the kitchen, Jacob puts his plate down and turned to me.

"Thank you, Jake, for standing up for me and Edward," I said softly.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I just want you to be happy. I can tell you are. So I will shut up for now on." Jake gave me a warm smile.

"Good." I smiled I take pie out of the oven.

"One question, can I at least beat up that wuss from the movies?" Jacob's eyes narrowed again. Apparently, word about what Mike did reached La Push as well.

"No, you can not. Considering you did about the same thing, wouldn't that be like the pot calling the kettle black?" I asked while I started to cut up the pie.

"But I am Black." Jacob held his arms open wide as he leaned against the counter. I looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes.

"Black, Jacob Black." He hinted.

"That is a bad joke," I groaned.

"I'm sorry. About the way I hurt you, I mean. Not the joke." Jacob gave me a sorrowful look.

"You're forgiven. You're lucky Emmett and Jasper didn't kill you, by the way." I pointed out as I put slices on plates.

"Well, at least tell me that kid is not getting off easy," Jacob asked.

"He was forced to apologies to Edward. Which was a punishment, I thought was fitting." I shrugged.

"Did Cullen let him have it?" Jacob raised a brow.

"Nope, he accepted the apology like a true gentleman." I smirked.

"What?" Jacob looked outraged.

"Think about it, Jake. Mike wanted a fight with Edward. He wanted Edward to come off looking like the jerk. Instead, Edward turned the tables on him by appearing forgiving. Mike would come off looking like a big jerk if he tried to pick a fight." I explained. Jacob seemed to be thinking it over.

"If it makes you feel any better, Charlie came to school yesterday and read Mike the riot act in front of the whole cafeteria. He is now going to have to serve community service." I added. Jacob sighed and looked forlorn.

"I guess. Mike wouldn't be much of a fight anyways, too much of wimp." He sighed dramatically.

"Did I mention I broke his nose?" I grinned at my friend. Jacob's eyes widen and he laughed.

"He really is wimp, if he can get beat up by a girl." He ducked the cloth; I threw at him before helping me carry the pies into the living room.

About hour later I am struggling to keep my eyes open on the couch as I watch the game with the guys. I wonder if it would be rude to get my book? Just before I get up to go upstairs, Jacob's head looked up at the ceiling as if he is trying to see through it. He has his nose wrinkled and he was shaking slightly.

"Bells, all the Cullens went hunting, right?" He whispered, I nodded and his tan face pales and tenses. "Stay here." He ordered. He gets up and headed up the stairs. I saw Billy watch him with a concerned look on his face.

I got up and head to the kitchen to call Edward. I whipped out my cell phone. If there really was a problem, Alice will never see it because Jacob was here. Edward answered on the first ring.

"Hi, Love." His voice sounded pleasant. I was almost afraid to ruin his good mood if nothing is wrong.

"Edward," my voice sounded more panicky then I meant.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward immediately sounded on guard.

"Jacob he…" I couldn't get out the words.

"What did he do?" Edward growled.

"No, Edward. He started acting funny like there was a vampire nearby. He went upstairs to check." I rushed out.

"Where is he now?" Edward asked. Before I can respond there's a series of loud crashing noises. Jacob, in wolf form, came tumbling down the stairs, breaking through the banister and landing in living room, he wasn't alone. There are three vampires on top of him.  
>"Jacob!" I screamed. I heard Charlie and Billy shouting as well. A cold hand grabbed me and snatched the phone away. I looked up into the stone black eyes of Victoria and she appeared menacing with her wild red hair. I could hear Edward yelling my name.<p>

"Bella has to go now. Night, night, Eddie." The hand crushed the phone as I heard my angel scream out.

She grabbed me by the neck and drags me into the living room. Jacob was unmoving on the floor with two vampires surrounding him. My father was being held by a vampire. Billy was backed into a corner by another.

"Leave the old man. Her father comes with us, that way Bella here wouldn't have to go far for her first hunt." Victoria screeched. My first what?…Oh My God. No, not Charlie! "No! Please, No!" I plead with the sadistic vampire.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you?" Charlie bellowed, his whole face is bright red with rage.

"We are what your daughter is going to be. What her beloved Cullens are. Vampires." Victoria laughed evilly before biting me in the neck. I clamped my mouth shut, trying not scream. I wasn't going to let that bitch have the satisfaction of hearing me scream, if I could help it. The pain of the burning spread as my world went dark.

**A/N: Um yeah! I am sure most of you are flipping out right now. Thinking OMG did she kill Jake? Or OMG she is going to have Bella kill Charlie? Victoria is evil she promised torture and torture it will be. **

**If it is any constellation Edward was tipped off, sooner than Victoria counted on hint…hint… I also believe in Happy Endings. And I don't completely hate Jacob just dislike him. **

**On the bright side, Bella and Jake friendship has been mended. For all disappointed not seeing Charlie's reaction to Mike I will post an outtake at the end. Have it here would mess with flow of the story.**

**Thank You For The Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**No, No. that bitch." I snarled loudly shaking hard and falling to my knees.**

"**Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked. **_**Is Bella alright?**_

**Jasper grabbed my arms and is desperately trying to calm me down.**

"**Oh…" I heard Alice' shaky voice as she got a vision that made me shutter.**

"**Victoria has bitten Bella. She took Charlie, so when Bella wakes up he is right there for her to find." I gulped back my venom trying to erase the image from my mind.**

"**Poor Bella and poor Charlie," Esme whimpered. **_**She will never forgive herself, if that happens.**_

"**What are we waiting for; we can't allow that to happen." Emmett growled.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 15 Just in time. (EPOV)**

If I ever hated going to school before, it wasn't like I do now. All week I was tormented with pictures of how my Bella looked over the past few months. It was excruciating to see these images and memories of my Bella looking like a zombie. Mike's images he conjured were the worst. Especially with the scenes of him coming to her rescue from me and her thanking him in many inappropriate ways.

There were two highlights of the week. Bella quitting Newton's was the first, although, how it went down still angered me. If my brothers hadn't been there Mike would be dead right now for laying a hand on her. However, I was impressed how well Bella defended herself.

The second, as a result to their altercation, was having him apologize to me. I could see it in his thoughts that he hoped that I would give him a hard time. He was relying on it so Bella might realize what a jerk I really was. I fouled his plans by graciously accepting, surprising both Alice and Bella at first.

I looked up at the sky from the rock I was sitting on and smiled as the stars were starting to come out. It reminded me of my date last night with Bella. I was both surprised and pleased that she didn't argue once about the places I took her.

The end of the night was even better. After we have reunited, I have been finding it easier to be more intimate with Bella. I found that increasing our intimacy in small dosages helped my control, so I knew what to be prepared for. It didn't escape my notice that I was making Bella very happy in the process.

I pulled out my phone and toyed with it, I wanted to call Bella. I missed hearing her voice. Being away from her like this was torture. I never wanted to leave, I would've been content with the wildlife around Forks so I would only be gone a couple of hours. But no, my family wasn't having that, I got guilt tripped into going with them some distance away to feed. It made me uncomfortable leaving Bella so far away. Everyone was fairly convinced for one evening she would be protected well enough by the wolves since they had been able to while we were gone before. However, I couldn't shake the feeling I should be there. I was half tempted to start running back, the others could catch up later.

I pulled open the phone again, I would call her to see how she was doing before I made my decision.

"Edward, No. She will be fine" Alice came skipping out of the woods. She came to a stop and crossed her arms.

"You don't know that, you can't see her right now." I argued.

"What's the matter, Eddie? Missing Bella already?" Emmett snickered walking into the clearing with Rose and Jasper.

"Cut it out and calling me Eddie is getting old." I snapped. _Not as old as you!_ I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. If this was one of your mates, you can't tell me you would be calm if someone was after them." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"As much of a jerk Jacob is, he is there." Jasper tried to calm me, but it only further upset me.

My phone rang and I looked at the ID. It was my Bella, maybe hearing her voice will calm me down.

"Hi, Love." I answered on the first ring trying to sound pleasant. The others rolled their eyes and started to snicker.

"Edward," Bella's voice sounded panicked and scared. The others stop their laughter and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" My guard went up, I knew I shouldn't have left. Alice was already on her phone locating Carlisle and Esme.

"Jacob he…" Bella voice trembled. What did that dog do now? I knew I shouldn't let him be a guard after he hurt her wrist. But I was told 'no' he wouldn't be stupid enough to do something in front of Charlie.

"What did he do?" I growled, the others were growling too.

"No, Edward. He started acting funny like there was a vampire nearby. He went upstairs to check." Bella spoke fast for her, but still I felt my stomach drop out. I heard my brothers curse under their breath. I started running back to Forks, I had no clue what I was going to find.

"Where is he now?" I asked praying the dog was being useful, Bella didn't respond but there was a series loud crashing noises.  
>"Jacob!" Bella screamed. I heard, Charlie and Billy shouting as well. I could hear Alice sobbing as she was running. I was vaguely aware Carlisle and Esme were with us now.<p>

"Bella" I yelled her name. I need to hear her voice to make sure she is okay.

"Bella has to go now. Night, night, Eddie" Victoria cackled over the line.

"No, Bella," I screamed as the line goes dead. Damn it all to Hell. I knew this was a bad idea. I threw my phone away.

_I am so sorry, Edward! _I heardAlice beg me with her thoughts. I don't blame her, but I don't have time to sooth her. Not when Bella is in danger. I picked up my speed leaving my family in the dust. I ignored their pleas to wait for them in case of a trap. I don't care, Bella needed me. This was all my fault. I should never have left last fall. If I hadn't, Bella would not be in this much danger. Her mom and stepdad would still be alive.

No matter how fast I ran, it doesn't feel fast enough. We were a good hour run away in Canada since Emmett needed bear.

I pushed myself, not slowing until I was finally in Bella's yard. Greeting me are two wolves. They growled at me and I immediately fell into a crouch. I don't have time for this foolishness.

"Where is my Bella?" I growled, hoping maybe the wolves arrived in time.

"Stand down," a young man yelled. From his mind I find myself hearing Sam Uley, the pack leader. Another Quileute was hovering over Jacob, who was lying still on the ground. An older Quileute was in a wheelchair near by with tears on his face.

At this time my family arrives.

"Edward, I am sorry. We tried to get here in time. Jacob and the others were ambushed. He was attacked by three vampires at once. Charlie was caught by another. Victoria grabbed Bella." Sam looked apologetically at me.

"Where is my Bella?" I plead again. Please say she is still alive. Please.

I see images from the old man. Victoria holding Bella roughly, declaring that she was going to change Bella and bring Charlie along for Bella to kill herself. That would kill Bella if she hurts Charlie. She had bitten my sweet angel.

"No, No. that bitch." I snarled loudly, shaking hard and falling to my knees.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked arriving at my side. _Is Bella alright?_

Jasper grabbed my arms and was desperately trying to calm me down.

"Oh…" I heard Alice's shaky voice as she gets a vision that makes me shutter.

"Victoria has bitten Bella. She took Charlie, so when Bella wakes up he is right there for her to find." I gulped back my venom trying to erase the image from my mind.

"Poor Bella and poor Charlie," Esme whimpered. _She will never forgive herself if that happens_ If she killed Charlie it would kill her. 

"What are we waiting for? We can't allow that to happen." Emmett growled.

"I sent one of my wolves to follow the trail. We were waiting for you. We figured you want to take care of Bella once we find them." Sam told me, the other wolves growled. I can see they want revenge for their fallen comrade.

"We would welcome the help, as long as you leave Bella alone. We will handle her when she wakes up." I looked at the Alpha wolf. "Carlisle, do you think you might stay back to help Jacob?"

"Of course," my father figure stepped forward. The wolves move to block him. I looked up at Billy.

"He can help. Not only is he a doctor, but he would have more understanding of the supernatural than a normal doctor. We mean no harm, he's Jacob only chance of survival. " I looked at him in the eye. As he was thinking I see a conversation from earlier in the night. Jacob actually defended me to them. That came as a shock to me.

"Let him by." The old chief commanded. _Please just help my Jacob. _Carlisle moved swiftly to Jacob side. I stood to go follow the trail.

"Wait for us." Emmett said. _Don't run ahead of us, it could be a trap. Be rational about this. _

"We are coming too." Sam nodded. "Quil, stay behind and help the doctor and Billy." A chocolate brown wolf nodded.

"Then let's go already." I looked at Esme, she has never been a fighter.

"No one takes my daughter against her will. I am coming," she told me sternly, I nodded.

"They were newborns judging by Billy and the wolves' memories." I turned to Jasper for his advice, his eyes narrowed.

"I guess that explains all the deaths in the Seattle area then," he frowned. _She was building an army. _

"Is there a difference?" Sam asked. _Aren't all vampires the same?_

"Newborn vampires are at their strongest during their first year. They also have trouble keeping their temperament," Jasper told them. "When fighting them don't go for the obvious kill." Sam nodded and the other wolves took that information in.

"Why are we still here? Let's go already." Emmett got impatient, I agreed with him. The sooner I have Bella in my arms again, the better.

The group of us take off running, following the trail left by Victoria and the wolf Jared. Looking into the wolves' minds was fascinating how they were both singular, but shared at the same time. From Sam's mind I could see the wolf Jared waiting deep in the woods near an old abandon warehouse right outside of Seattle.

"There are a few more newborns. From what I have seen so far, seven newborns. One a little older and Victoria," I informed the rest. Victoria was going to be dead soon.

It didn't take us long to catch up with Jared as he stood watching the warehouse.

We stand still to take in the situation, I can hear both Charlie's heartbeat and the frantic one of Bella. I recognized the sound of her going through the change.

"I don't get it. Why did she only come this far? It seemed too easy, did she not expect us to follow her?" Emmett asked.

"She underestimates the wolves' abilities to follow her and help us, which is why she just left Jacob barely alive. She did know that Alice couldn't see the wolves, which is why she struck when she did. Apparently, the slightly older vampire, Riley, has a super venom that has a victim change in a day instead of three. He bit Bella right after her. She thought Bella would wake up before we could find her. She didn't count on Bella calling me." I could read the twisted witch's thoughts from here. Embry's thoughts caught my attention. _Jacob, is alive then?_

"Yes, Jacob is alive, but just barely when were at the Swan's. It seems he was shot with a lethal dose of elephant tranquilizer. It was at least triple the normal strength. If Quil can get that message to Carlisle it will save time."

"Why not just bite him?" Jasper asked.

"Venom would have killed him instantly. She wanted him to suffer for all the trouble the wolves have put her through." I sighed. We should've just killed this bitch and the other the day they stepped out on the baseball field.

"Is Jacob going to make it?" Alice asked. I could see it was irritating her not see the future.

"I 'm not sure. Carlisle was going to try, but he wasn't sure if it was too late." I told her and the wolves. I wasn't going to tell them the result would be a blood transfusion. I doubt the wolves would be happy about that.

"From what I can see, there is a guard outside the cell that they have Bella and Charlie in. That's in the back left side. Victoria is in a room with two others on the second floor right above the cell. Then there are the five that are on guard outside the building."

"Esme and I will go to Charlie and Bella," Alice speaks up.

"The wolves and I will take care of the ones outside of the building; if that is alright with you." Jasper spoke next, looking at the black wolf, Sam nodded.

"That leaves Rosie and I with you." Emmett flexed his muscles. I nodded in agreement.

"Everyone ready?" Jasper asked. "Let's go."

We took off running. With Emmett and Rose behind me we jump through the second floor window, surprising the room's occupants. Rose immediately jumped on the back of the girl vampire before she could turn and ripped off the head. Emmett barreled the other male vampire into the wall with a crash that shakes the building. Victoria casted a glance and turned to run from the room.

"Stay and fight you, cowardly bitch." She threw me a smirk and headed for the door. Hesitating just enough that a white object hurtles through the air and strikes Victoria down. Rose had thrown the head of the other female at her. Rose immediately blocked the door. Victoria turned and spotted Emmett at the window as he drop kicks the head of the other vampire out. He turned to face Victoria. I started to circle her as she panics. She has no way out and it bothers her.

"Don't you want to fight, Victoria? Isn't this what this is about? How can you avenge James, if you are always running?" I hissed at her. She snarled and lunged at me. She was quick and seemed have a gift of being able to escape. I managed to grab her once and throw her into Emmett, who immediately warpped his arms around her like steel barriers. I snapped forward and tore the witch' head from her body; I wasn't stopping until I tore the rest of her apart. I kept tearing away parts, until Rose laid a hand on my arm.

"Any smaller and we won't be able to find all the pieces," she said softly. I snapped my eyes to her and she looked concerned. _ She's dead, you got her. Em and I will finish up. Go find Bella!_

I straighten up and nod.

"Thank you." I told her and I jumped out the window to find my angel.

**A/N: The wicked witch is dead. Jacob is alive for now. They arrived in time before Bella wakes up, phew! Poor Edward should have trusted his instincts this time. In case you are wondering that was Riley's head, Emmett dropped kicked.**

**Biggest obstacle out of the way, but now Charlie knows. But that wouldn't be a problem…right?**

**Preview: **

"**You want me to take the words of someone who can turn into a wolf?" Charlie raised eyebrow. "What is the world coming to, vampires and werewolves. What is next big foot?" Charlie muttered.**

"**Nope that one is definitely a myth." Emmett chuckled. Charlie looked at him then shook his head.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 16 The Truth (EPOV)**

When I landed on the ground, I noticed the others fights were done as well and a fire had been started.

"What's the deal with Emmett drop kicking that head? Do you know how far we had to go to find it?" Jasper grumbled, coming up to me.

"You will have to ask him. Where is my Bella?" I asked impatiently.

"Over there, Charlie is refusing to let her go." Jasper pointed to just inside the tree line.

"I may need your help for this." I turned to my brother. After everything that has happened, I am sure Charlie was going to be upset. He simply nodded and clamped a hand on my shoulder as we walked to the small group.

Esme and Alice were on either side of Charlie, who sat on the ground against a tree. Bella's still form lay in his lap. The sight startled me, her heart sounded fine, but she was too still and not making any noise. I glanced at Alice. _I've already seen it. She will wake up soon, but we need to get her away from Charlie._

"Charlie, I'm sorry for all this," I tried to tell him sincerely.

"What did that red- headed bitch do to my baby girl?" He glared at me.

"She and another one bit her injecting her with venom. Bella is turning into one of us." I told him.

"Where were you when all this happened?" He demanded.

"I told you Charlie, it wasn't Edward's fault. We dragged him off to hunt with us. We thought the wolves would be able to protect her. Edward wanted to stay behind and we wouldn't let him," Alice interceded. _I'll never forgive myself for that._

"Did you drag him off the first time too?" Charlie snapped.

"No. That was me. I was terrified something would happen to her if she stayed in our world. I thought if we left, we could save her. When I was away I tried to find Victoria myself and ended up on a wild goose chase." Charlie watched me for a few moments.

"So why bring her into this world in the first place? Did Bella know all this?" _I can't believe Bella would want to be apart of this. How much more was she hiding from me? _I feel ashamed of myself that if I had stayed in Denali then none of this would've happened. Had I fooled myself that loving Bella and being loved by Bella was worth everything we have been through?

I glanced down at Bella and wished she was in my arms. Was I selfish for saying that, yes. I would do it all again, if I had a chance for a happy ending with Bella? Or even a moment of happiness with her. I felt Jasper hand on my shoulder. He spread calming waves out.

"Charlie. Vampires have only one true mate in this world. Edward didn't set out to destroy Bella's life. A higher force chooses our mates and that connection forms the minute they meet. The day they first glanced at each other in the cafeteria it happened. Edward didn't chose Bella to hurt her, it was out of both of their control. Fighting against that bond is near impossible. When two mates separate, it can cause both of them tremendous pain. So Bella would've ending up just as depressed and hurt if Edward tried to walk away last year. Only she never would've known why she was hurting." My brother Jasper spoke up. I tried not to flinch at Charlie's memories of the past few months.

"So what happens now? Bella is going to start killing people for blood?" Charlie looked disgusted. _My daughter is going to become a killer._

"Our family doesn't kill humans. We hunt only animals, which is why our eyes are gold, while others are red. This can, and does, put us at odds with many of our kind. We will help Bella make that decision. We know she wouldn't want to hurt any humans." I told him.

"They speak the truth, Charlie," Sam came up. I realized he has been listening to the entire conversation.

"You want me to take the words of someone who can turn into a wolf?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What is the world coming to, vampires and werewolves? What is next? Big foot?" Charlie muttered.

"Nope, that one is definitely a myth." Emmett chuckled. Charlie looked at him then shook his head.

"You won't leave Bella again?" He looked at me.

"Never, sir." I promised.

"Good, because running away never solves anything," he looked at me pointedly.

"Come, Charlie, lets us get you home." Esme said softly.

"I'm not leaving my daughter." Charlie held Bella tighter to him.

"Charlie, when Bella wakes up, she is going to be thirsty for blood. If you are here, she may hurt you. She will have no control over it for awhile, which is why we will have to go somewhere far away from humans. If she hurts you she would never forgive herself." Alice explained to him softly.

"So I have to say good-bye and never see her again." Charlie asked emotionally.

I'm sorry, Charlie, but mostly likely no." Alice placed a hand on his arm.

"Can you give me a moment with her?" Charlie asked. _I guess this is good-bye._

Walking away was hard, but we gave Charlie his chance to say good bye. We came to a stop several feet away. I fell to my knees, feeling the need to weep. Why could anything going easy for Bella and I? This wasn't how it was suppose to go. I had just gotten used to the idea that Bella was going to be changed and she wanted me to do it. But for her to be changed like this, against her will, was something I never wanted to happen.

"Why is she so quiet?" Esme asked. She's thinking the same thing I was since she witness both Rose and Emmett's transformation.

"I don't know," I whispered. I was thinking of calling Carlisle.

"I'm getting a lot of stubbornness and determination from her as well as the pain. Perhaps she is fighting to stay quiet." Jasper suggested. _Bella is one brave girl._

"She's going to wake up just fine, so the process is going right? Maybe the guy's super venom paralyzed her?" Alice suggested. The idea horrified me, I hope Jasper was right. No one was more stubborn than Bella.

"The pack is going to head back and check on Jacob," Sam told me.

"Esme and I will follow you with Charlie," Alice told him, Sam nodded.

I heard from Charlie thoughts he was ready for us.

I walked over to where he was with Bella; he looked up as I approached.

"You will take care of her, right?" He looked at me with his redden eyes.

"Always. Bella is my world. I am lost without her. I plan on marrying her if she says yes." I told him sincerely. He gave a swift nod and choked back a sob.

"Alright, then." Charlie looked pained to leave her, wishing she was awake for him to say good-bye.

"You may not be able to see her, but I'm sure she would want to call you." I told him, Charlie expression became more hopeful.

"I would like that," he answered, giving Bella's cheek a kiss before standing.

"Charlie, we didn't mean to deceive you, but in my world if word gets out that a human knows, they can become a target or a great liability," I tried to explain.

"I understand. I'm not going to say a word. Anyways, who would believe me without wanting to commit me? Your secret is safe with me." He offered me his hand to shake it.

"Ready, Charlie?" Alice moved to his side causing him to jump since she did it at vampire speed.

"I guess so." Charlie barely muttered before Alice throws him on her back.

"Alice…" I shook my head in warning.

"Alice, no offense, hun, but aren't I a little big for you?" Charlie protested.

"Nonsense, it is either me or you can attempt riding a wolf." She giggled.

"Why can't we take a car?" Charlie asked.

"Because running is faster, hold on." Alice shrugged and took off running.

I shook my head before kneeling before my angel. I pulled her into my arms and I held her to me tight. I could feel the tension in her body.

"We should move before the fire attracts attention," Emmett spoke up. I picked Bella up to carry her. I noticed Rose and Jasper were still here too.

"We're going to stay around until she wakes up. You may need help, especially with the first hunt." Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Rose.

"She should've had the choice. Granted, I may have not been happy with her decision, but she still, she should've been able to choose. I want to be there for moral support. I'm sure she might not wake up too happy." She told me as Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Rose." She nodded. _I'm going to try; she is part of this family._

"To the house then?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, I think I would like to take her to the meadow." I told them. The meadow has always been a special place for us. Hopefully, waking up there would be soothing for her.

"I bet she would like that," Rose smiled at me.

"No rough housing there. I will not have you destroy our special place, if I let you go there with me." I looked pointedly at Emmett who held his arms up in surrender. _I'll be good. Scouts honor._

I took off running to the meadow holding Bella tight in my arms.

**(BPOV)**

I was in a world of pure blackness; all I could feel was the burning pain in the darkness. It felt as if my whole body was on fire. As much as I wanted it all to end even if it meant death, I held on. Rose said it didn't help to scream. So I didn't, I wasn't going to give Victoria the satisfaction of torturing me. I held myself still and I kept quiet. Not only was this in defiance of Victoria, but I didn't want to scare Charlie.

My poor father. I was terrified and sickened that I may kill my own father. I prayed that there would be a way to resist. I had to try.

My hope is that Edward would get to me in time. That he will save my dad and me, from Victoria. I hope he isn't mad that I was changed. At times it still feels as if he doesn't want me to be. I wanted it be him; his venom that went through my veins, not hers. If she was there when I woke up, instead of focusing my attentions on my dad I can concentrate on killing her.

The pain was coming unbearable, but I refuse to give in. I remember a form of meditation that Renée was crazed about at one point. I found my happy thought to concentrate on, Edward and I in the meadow on a sunny day. The heat wasn't coming from the burning, it was ignited between Edward and I as we truly experienced one another in ways we haven't before. Edward's shirt was off and his restrictions were out the window.

I'm not sure how long I imagined this scene over and over. Going from the meadow,

To the Volvo

To my truck

To my bed.

To his piano.

To our Biology table.

To the booth in Bella Italia.

The scenes were endless, getting better each time. I started to realize that Edward wouldn't have to be careful with me anymore. This part made me happy. I was determined not to kill Charlie and to get back to my Edward.

I felt a lurch in my chest as it felt like my heart was trying to jump out of my body. I grit harder not to scream and beg for death. Suddenly, I realized the burning had stopped and my heart was no longer beating. I held my breath as I tried to prepare myself to open my eyes.

**A/N: **

**So obvious Charlie knows, he would be in denial if he didn't. Maybe some think he may not be angry enough, but I think he is more grief stricken at the moment. Sorry, but Charlie will not be changed in this story. **

**The power of mediation. Where it will not lessen the pain, it would help to focus on something else. It can work, I used when giving birth to my second child.**

**Next chapter vampire Bella. I will either post tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Thank you or the Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Alright, let's do this. Where are the irritable grizzly bears?" I agreed. **

"**Baby sister, I don't think you are ready for the big leagues. Why don't you stick with a rabbit or something?" Emmett smirked, I frown as the other boys chuckle. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 17 BPOV**

_Suddenly I realized the burning had stopped and my heart was no longer beating. I held my breath as I was tried to prepare myself to open my eyes._

Before I could open my eyes I heard a familiar voice.

"Her heart has stopped. It should be anytime now." Jasper spoke. Does that mean they arrived in time? I was still worried about opening my eyes too soon.

"Why did she stop breathing, though?" That voice was definitely Emmett.

"Most likely she is worried that her dad is here. The last thing she was told was he is going to be in a locked room with her when she wakes up," Rose answered him.

"Bella, love, it's okay to breathe and open your eyes. You're somewhere safe, love. Charlie is also safe, we got to you both in time." My angel's voice called to me. Very slowly, I opened my eyes. I was staring up at heavy grey clouds, but at least it was not raining. However, I could see all these floating particles swirling in the air. That was going to take some getting used to. I felt something warm grab my hand and out of instinct I flipped backwards and got into a protective crouch.

A few feet from me Edward was kneeling on the ground hand stretched out. Emmett and Jasper were a few feet away, standing slightly tense. Rose was still sitting on the ground behind them. She looked at me, then looked at the boys and rolled her eyes. I realized what had happened, Edward's touch would no longer be cold since we are the same temperature.

"Sorry, it threw me off. I'm not used to us being the same temperature." I relaxed my position. I looked around to see I was in our meadow, I felt more relaxed instantly.

"It's alright Bella. I should have realized not to touch you before you got your bearings." Edward smiled at me, also standing.

"Is Charlie okay?" I asked, Edward said he was safe, but not if he is okay.

"He is fine. Esme and Alice brought him home." Edward reassured me.

"She wanted me to be the one to kill him." I whispered. Then I feel enraged again. I told myself I would kill the bitch myself when I wake up. "Where is she?" I hissed glancing around. I will kill her myself.

"She is ashes, along with the others. The wolves helped us take her and the others out." I want to be relieved, but the mention of the wolves reminds me of Jake.

"Is Jacob okay?" I asked. The last I saw him he was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Jacob had a close call, but he will recover. He is lucky that Victoria underestimated the wolves." Edward gave me another soft smile. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rose roll her eyes.

"Everyone else is okay too, right?" I asked looking for my missing family members.

"Yes, please relax. Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked looking concerned. Knowing that everyone is okay relaxes me fully, I nodded. I took a deep breath filling my lung with the meadow air.

I felt the need to be in Edward's arms, since I was sure he wasn't going to make the first move after my last reaction, I take a step towards him. He opened his arms and I dove into them squeezing him tight. I heard an 'ommph'.

"Bella, love, that's too tight, sweetheart." He gasped. I took a step back look at him in shock.

"He's okay, Bella. You're just the strongest right now." Jasper chuckled.

"The strongest? Stronger than him?" I pointed to Emmett, who raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Yes," Jasper and Edward answered together, Emmett scowled at them

"She is not." Emmett pouted. "I can prove it, we can arm wrestle."

"She should hunt first." Jasper told him. This time I look at Jasper and immediately almost flinch back. I noticed he was covered in scars that I never saw before. He noticed and grimaced slightly. Instinctively, I want to protect myself. However, my rational side told me that it was Jasper and he wouldn't hurt me.

"Jasper, are you alright, what happened to you?" I asked him. I sure hope, since Jasper was standing before me, that it meant whoever did that was dead. Or else, I felt the urge to protect my brother. Jasper must have read my mood and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm fine, Bella. I will share the story with you another day. But really, you should hunt first. Aren't you thirsty?" He questioned, looking at me in concern. I concentrated on myself. In the back of my throat I feel a slight irritated burning feeling.

"I do now," I grimaced. They all look at me in a bit of shock.

"You didn't before?" Edward asked, cautiously reaching out for my hand which I happily accepted. I shook my head.

"Well, what did you guys expect? Bella was a weird human, now she is weird vampire." Emmett started laughing loud enough for it to bounce off the trees.

"Carlisle was able to withstand too. Maybe she will just have strong control too." Rose suggested.

"That is what I was hoping for while I was burning. I didn't want Victoria to think she was winning at torturing me. So I did my best not to scream and move so she wouldn't know how much it hurt. Then, I focused that I would fight my thirst when I woke up and hopefully taking her off guard and killing her. When it got to be a struggle, I focused on my happy place, like they do in mediation." I shrugged. The boys looked at me in a bit of shock, and maybe awe.

"Well, I guess that answers your question on why she was so quiet and not moving." Rose smirked. Edward looked over at Jasper.

"Maybe Bella has received super control as a gift. Or it could just be the power of suggestion. Since she knew what was going on and her options as she was burning, it resulted in this outcome." Edward suggested. I saw Jasper looking thoughtful.

"What is going on?" Not liking that they seemed to having a conversation about me, right in front of me.

"Jasper is just thrown off that you seem in control of yourself. Most newborns are not as focused as you, or as calm," Edward explained to me.

"So you just needed a happy place?" Jasper asked looking bewildered.

"Yes. Something I learned from my mother when she was learning meditation." I told him. He looks impressed.

"So, Bella, is Eddie your happy place?" Emmett smiled evilly. I was glad that I couldn't blush any more.

"I don't know any Eddies," I deflected the question. Emmett just smirk got broader.

"Nice try. But it is Edward, isn't it. So what were you and Edward doing in your happy place, beside each other?" Emmett snickered. I heard a loud hiss at that, then realized it was me. Rose smacked Emmett in the arm for me, but she was giggling at the same time. Jasper and Edward are also suppressing laughter. But Edward looked a little smug too.

"Emmett, don't antagonize, her." Jasper scolded him, trying not to snicker, he took a step away from Emmett. Suddenly, I was so embarrassed I wish I could disappear. I closed my eyes to calm myself.

"Bella?" Edward voice cried out in alarm. I opened my eyes, he was looking in my direction, but it was as if he was looking through me.

"Where did she go?" Rose sounded alarmed looking around the circle.

"Did she run?" Emmett asked looking perplexed.

"We would've seen her." Jasper shook his head, he was looking around too.

"She couldn't have just disappeared. Bella?" Edward spoke louder, starting to panic. What was going on? Why can't they see me? I can see them.

"I'm right here." I spoke, hoping they could at least hear me. Four mouths dropped open and eyes widen.

"Where is here?" Edward asked looking in my direction.

"About five feet from you, like I was two minutes ago. I haven't moved."

"Bella can turn invisible. That is cool." Emmett smiled. I'm invisible? That is pretty cool.

"This is weird, I can no longer feel her either." Jasper said as he pulled out his ringing phone. I could hear Alice on the other end asking what happened, I had disappeared.

"She is here, Alice, she can just make her self invisible and I can no longer feel her. So that is probably why you can't see her." Jasper calmed her. Edward took a tentative step towards me then ran into something about a foot away from me. His eyebrows furrow as he held up a hand and looks as if he touching an invisible wall.

"What is this?" He uttered in disbelief. "There is like a shield or something." Automatically, the others do the same. They circle me.

"It wraps completely around." Emmett said in awe. Jasper was relaying everything to Alice.

"Bella, love, can you make yourself visible again?" Edward asked in concern.

"I'm not even sure how I did this?" I told him. I tried not to panic. What if I was stuck this way? Does that mean Edward would never be able to touch me again?

"Try thinking the opposite of what you were doing, when you disappeared," Jasper suggested, although he looked quite perplexed. Great, he was over century old and he was just as clueless.

I tried as he suggests, before I wanted to be invisible. I tried thinking of myself visible again, so that I might hug and kiss Edward again. The thought of being invisible and not being able to touch Edward for all eternity scared me. I closed my eyes and focus on reappearing.

Without warning two arms wrapped around me, smelling of a honey-lilac-sun scent, I knew it was Edward. I opened my eyes and look into his gold ones. I sighed in relief and buried my head in his chest.

"It worked." I smiled. Edward kissed the top of my head. I felt slightly irritated it wasn't the lips. However, maybe he was just being careful not to kiss me in front of the others. Then realization hit me.

"I have a power, don't I?" I smiled bigger as Edward started to chuckle.

"Yes, you do; a good one at that. You scared me to death." He smirked.

"Not possible." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, that was awesome. Do it again?" Emmett chanted excitedly.

"No," both Jasper and Edward responded in unison.

"There's plenty of time to practice her power. Right now she needs to hunt," Jasper insisted. I felt the burn again in my throat. Part of me is worried I was going to make a fool of myself in front of them.

"You will be fine, Bella. Instinct will kick in, just follow it." Edward stepped back and gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, let's do this. Where are the irritable grizzly bears?" I agreed.

"Baby sister, I don't think you are ready for the big leagues. Why don't you stick with a rabbit or something?" Emmett smirked, I frowned as the other boys chuckled. Edward, sensing my irritation, calmed me down by rubbing my arms.

"Now close your eyes. What can you smell?" Edward's velvety voice called to me. My senses fill with him. All I could smell is him and feel the electricity running between us. I have the strong urge to kiss and ravage his body. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Um, I smell you?" I answered his earlier question. Edward chuckled and I felt him start caressing my arms.

"Edward, you're not helping," Jasper groaned.

"You're supposed to be hunting the animals, not your mate. Perhaps one of us should trade with Edward?" Emmett snickered.

"But I don't want to smell you." I scowled without opening my eyes.

"No one besides Rose does, love." Edward chuckled. "Now focus and try again."

"Hey, I resent that," Emmett whined.

I take a deep breath and search with my sense of smell and hearing. I opened my eyes with a smile.

"Four deer to the northwest." I opened my eyes and look up at Edward. He smiled down at me.

"Good, now go with your next instincts," he encouraged. I took off in the direction of the scent. I can feel myself flying through the forest. I now understood why Edward laughed at me when I was afraid he would hit a tree. Running at this speed, the things around me no longer seemed like a blur. I had plenty of time to react.

Before I came to came the deer, another scent hit me. The scent was more delicious than the deer. I veer of to the east. I heard someone mutter a curse behind me.

"Stop her!" Rose yelled. Stop me? Why? I want it. Then I realize why and I froze in my tracks. I immediately stopped breathing. The others circle me loosely, but don't make a move to grab me, they are all watching me cautiously. Without speaking I do what I thought was best. I turned and ran back towards the meadow. Just before I get there I spotted something to my left in the brush. I breathed in the aroma and I pounced without thinking twice. I flipped and landed on the back of a large bear and I bit into the neck I drank eagerly. The blood was refreshing, but not exactly tasty at the same time. When there was no more I dropped the carcass and stand up. The others are standing by watching me. Rose was smiling at me. Emmett's mouth was dropped open in shock. Edward looked completely shocked but pleased. Jasper was looking incredulously at me.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I look down, there was some blood on my shirt, but otherwise I though I didn't do so badly. I stopped hunting the human.

"He means how did you stop hunting the human?" Edward clarified, taking a step towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned back into him.

"Wasn't that good? When I heard Rose say 'stop her' I realized what the scent was and why I needed to stop. So I thought the best thing to do was to stop breathing and run back from where we came from, since it should have been clear of humans," I explained in a rush.

"It was very good, love. Amazing in fact, even vampires decades old would have had a hard time stopping." Edward gave me a hug. Emmett was still looking at my kill with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I am sorry, Em. Was he a friend of yours?" I teased. He looked up at me and started laughing.

"That was sweet." He high-fived me.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, I looked up at Edward.

"Yes, you did a wonderful time for your first hunt" Edward kissed my forehead. He sighed and looked at Jasper.

"Would you rather that she killed the human? Why drive ourselves nuts figuring out? She said while she was burning she was determined not to hunt humans. Maybe, that had some overall affect. I don't know if we will ever have a definite answer." I narrowed my eyes slightly, could Jasper really think that lowly of me.

"I don't mean to think badly of you, Bella. I just have seen many newborns before, and you are acting completely different than any of them. But perhaps Edward was right before, that knowing before you were changed, your outcome affected your results. I am just bewildered. I just wish I could have the control you already have." Jasper gave me an apologetic look. I started to feel guilty about making him feel bad about himself.

"Are you still thirsty, Bella?" Rose asked softly changing the subject gratefully. The feeling in the back of my throat was there, but dull. I shook my head.

"I think it is time to head back to the house. The others will be worried about you." Edward suggested.

"Can I talk with you first?" I asked biting my lip.

"Of course, love. We will catch up to you guys." Edward dismissed the others. Jasper looked hesitant at first, but nodded. They took off running, leaving me alone in Edward's arms.

I took a step out of his arms and turned to look at him.

**A/N: I love her power in this one. Sort of like a clocking device/shield. Wanted a bit different route than the mountain lion, had to put Emmett in his place.**

**I am sure you are wondering what she needs to talk to Edward about alone. Don't worry too much it will go well.**

**Thank You For the Reivews!**

**Preview:**

"**Are ghosts and angels, real?" I asked, looking up at him. **

"**Well, I see an angel right now?" Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes as he sat beside me. **

"**I am serious. I thought I saw something when we were in Rio. I am not sure if it was real or if I had fallen asleep in the park." I told him. Edward frowned and takes my hand in his.**

"**What did you see and why are you just telling me now?" he asked his voice sounds like the controlled calm that he gets when he trying to stay in control.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 18 Side of the Road. (BPOV)**

"_I think it is time to head back to the house. The others will be worried about you." Edward suggests. _

"_Can I talk with you first?" I asked biting my lip._

"_Of, course, love. We will catch up to you guys." Edward dismissed the others. Jasper looked hesitant at first, but nodded. They took off running, leaving me alone in Edward's arms. _

_I took a step out of his arms and turned to look at him._

He looked down at me with concern in his eyes. I suddenly chicken out of what I wanted to ask, I decided to ask something else instead.

"How much does Charlie know now?" I asked instead. Edward's face becomes slightly surprised, but he answers my question quickly.

"He knows just about everything. He knows what we are and about the Quileutes as well." Edward reached out a hand to me. Before I take it, I asked something else.

"I know I can't see him anymore, but can I call him?" I asked hopefully, wanting to say good-bye to Charlie. I didn't want to have to part like we did. Edward answered by pulling out his phone, pushes a button and handed it to me.

"Try not to squeeze it or it will break." Charlie answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" his voice sounded aged and worried.

"Hi, Dad," I bit my lip as I answered him.

"Bells, is that you? Your voice sounds different." He asked, who else would be calling him Dad?

"Yeah, Dad it is me." I answered, Edward stepped behind me again and rubs small circles on my back.

"Are you alright? Last I saw you were unconscious." Charlie sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, Dad," Edward rolled his eyes. I knew he hated when I said that. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bells. Don't you worry about me," Charlie told me. Edward mumbled something about it running in the family. I focused my attention on my father instead.

We talked for a bit about how I knew everything and didn't tell him, my new lifestyle and myself telling him good-bye, but I would call again. When I hung up I felt better after talking with Charlie. I wordlessly handed Edward back his phone. He took it and slipped it into his pocket and then spun me to face him.

"Are you now going to tell me, what you were trying to earlier?" Edward asked softly, his voice laced with concern. For someone who couldn't read my mind there were times it seemed like he could. I took a deep breath.

"How mad are you?" I asked looking up at his perfect face.

He looked confused be my question.

"Why would I be mad?" His golden eyes looked bewildered at the thought.

"About this." I gestured at my body, taking a step away from him. "About me being a vampire." I could no longer look at him. Edward moved to me swiftly and cupped my cheek, brushing his finger against my cheek, forcing me to look in his loving eyes. There was no trace of anger, but only love and devotion.

"I am not mad you are vampire. I had come to terms down in Rio that it was going to happen one day. I will admit I am mad how it happened. I never wanted you to be changed against your will. I wanted it to be your choice and once you knew you would have no regrets. There will always be a part of me that wishes I listened to you and changed you myself when you asked." Edward told me softly, kissing my nose.

"Jacob told me, that you told him that, you would never change me?" I admitted.

"I had to tell him that, love. He was on the defensive, thinking we were going to violate the treaty." His reasoning made sense. It was what I expected, but it was still nice to be reassured.

"I will admit I am slightly disappointed though." Edward sighed. The feeling of dread fills me, but before I can react, he continues. "I though I was finally going to be able hear your thoughts." He chuckled. I only smile slightly. "What is wrong, angel?"

"I wanted it to be you," I whispered. Edward's hand slipped from my cheek and down both arms, wrapping around my waist as he held me tight.

"I know you did, Bella. I am sorry. I wish I was the one too and my own stubbornness kept it from you. However, I don't think it lessens the bond between us. If the venom was the bonding agent then I would belong to Carlisle and I think you would be pleased to know I don't feel for him like that." I smiled a little at that. "Plus, it would mean that Jasper and Alice would never belong to our family and I love them just like I do everyone else in the family. No more or less. The bond between us will always be strong and unbreakable. Even if I did change you, I don't think it is possible to love you more than I already do." Edward started kissing my neck, making his way up to my lips. My heart soared at his words.

Our lips touch, my fingers fly into his hair and tug him closer. I felt the electricity surge between us, more powerful than ever before. He let out a growl and I moaned into his mouth. He seized that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and I sucked slightly on it before caressing my tongue against his. He pulled back and I thought he was going to kiss my neck again, but instead he bites down and I feel a wave of erotic pleasure as I growl. Edward kissed the spot and pulled back. His black hooded eyes looking to mine. "You're mine, Isabella Marie Swan, make no doubt about it. And the best thing is now I don't have to be so careful." Edward grinned impishly as he roughly pulled me back into a heated kiss. I felt him moving us backwards until we hit a tree. His body pressed against me and the tree was not the only firm thing touching me. If I ever doubted before if Edward loved or wanted me, I didn't any longer, the evidence was too hard to ignore. I tried to show him that love and need right back as we got lost in our passion.

I was assuming Edward would stop as he always did, but his hands moved into uncharted territory. His hands glide over my breasts, caressing and kneading. I embarrassingly let out a loud purr and my hips bucked into his, making him hiss. It wasn't until I felt Edward's fingers graze the button on my jeans, that I realized I'm the one who was going to have to stop us. This was as a side of Edward I wasn't used to. It was a bit shocking, but pleasurable too.

"Edward," I moaned pulling my mouth from his. He moved to my neck licking and kissing.

"Edward," I tried to say louder, my resolve is waving. He lifted his dark eyes to mine. "We have to stop. You didn't want to do this before we got married." I whispered, untangling a hand from his hair and placing it on his cheek.

"Maybe I changed my mind," Edward's said huskily. I paused, able to think a little more clearly now.

"Are you sure you're not saying that in the heat of the moment? It was always so important to you to wait before. I don't want you to feel later that you disappointed your parents." He sighed and pulled back slightly. The word parents seem to be the bucket of cold water. He appraised me for second thoughtfully. He does not seem mad. He looked regretful.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I was so forceful. I didn't mean to take advantage of you." Edward apologized.

"You didn't take advantage of me, Edward. We both got carried away and I did like it. I just don't want either of us to regret it later. I know how important it is for you to be married first." I told him honestly. In truth, I had decided I truly did want to give that to him. I might have missed out on him changing me, but I wasn't going to let his hope for us to get married first destroyed, like mine of him changing me.

Edward took another step backwards and picked up my hand.

"Come with me," he beckoned. He turned to run away. We did not run that far before he slowed to a walk. He pulled me through the trees to the side of the road.

"Do you remember this spot?" Edward asked. I looked around. I recognized it was where we normally parked one of our cars when we didn't run the whole way.

"Yes, this is where we would normally park," I told him. He nodded, but looks slightly disappointed.

"What about this spot right here, though." He gestured. I thought about it for a moment. My memory was already foggy with human memories. I could tell this might be something that would hurt Edward if I forgot. I thought of the first day that Edward showed me the meadow and how he can run. We paused here so I could recover. Then I remembered Edward wanted to try something. I looked up into Edward's eyes.

"I do believe this is where we first kissed." I smiled triumphantly. Edward's face broke out into a wide grin. "See I'm not a sieve," I playfully pouted.

"Yes, this is where we first kissed." He brought my left hand up and he kissed it. He then gets down on one knee before me. "Bella, I know nothing has been perfect for us. It also has not been easy for us either. However, if at the end of the day I still can call you mine and know that you love me, it all has been worth it. You are the most beautiful, sweetest, caring, selfless, and forgiving women, I know. Would you, Isabella Marie Swan, please marry me?" He gazed up at me. His golden eyes appeared nervous and anxious but hopeful.

"Yes," I whispered softly. Edward's face broke out into a smile that would rival any kids on Christmas day. He whipped me up in his arms and spins me around, ending by pulling me into a kiss. He placed me on my feet and leans his forehead against mine.

"Would like your ring?" his voice sounded jubilant, I got a bit confused.

"When did you get a ring?" The only time he left my side was during his hunting trip.

"Well, the ring was my mother's. However, if you prefer something newer, I can get you something." Edward looked a bit sheepish as he pulled a ring box and opens it. I gazed in at an oval ring with tiny diamonds in an intricate setting. I loved the ring instantly. I looked at Edward and placed my right hand on his cheek and he leans into my touch.

"When are you going to learn that I prefer old things? I love the ring. There is only one thing missing." I smiled up at Edward.

"What?" Edward looked concerned. I bit my lip trying not laughing at his panic.

"You need to put the ring on my finger," I whispered to him. I started to smile. Edward's face breaks out into a smile as he takes the ring between two of his finger and slipped it on to my finger. He then pulled my hand to his lips for a tender kiss.

"The ring is beautiful. Thank you." I take my hand back to examine it sparkle in the light.

"You're welcome. Though the ring isn't more beautiful then you. Thank you for agreeing to marry me so easily. I thought I might have to drag you caveman style up the aisle." He grinned amusingly and eyes sparkle with his humor. I took a step out of his embrace.

"Something tells me you will have a hard time doing that now." I teased. Edward raised an eyebrow, but before he can take a step, I focused on vanishing again. I knew it worked when Edward growled.

"Bella?" his head whipped back and forth. He was scanning the area for something unseen. I slowly move behind him, wondering if the invisibility would work if I moved, it seemed to work just fine. "Not funny, please don't hide yourself from me, Love." I held back a giggle; I leapt in the air and focus on reappearing, just as I landed on Edward's back. Edward gave a small start than a sigh of relief. "Are you done being a ghost?" he asked trying to sound stern, but I could hear the amusement in his voice. The question made me recall what I had seen in Rio. I slipped off his back and walk over to sit in the ferns by the side of the road.

"Are ghosts and angels real?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I see an angel right now?" Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes as he sat beside me.

"I'm serious. I thought I saw something when we were in Rio. I'm not sure if it was real or if I had fallen asleep in the park," I told him. Edward frowned and took my hand in his.

"What did you see and why are you just telling me now?" he asked, his voice sounds like the controlled calm that he gets when he is trying to stay in control.

"It was nothing bad. I thought if I told you, you might think that I was crazy or something. I had closed my eyes after reading a bit when I opened them your mother was sitting next to me." I kept my eyes trained to the ground. Edward was quite for a moment.

"You don't believe me, do you? She started to talk to me about how we both are alike in are insecurities, low-self-esteem and stubbornness. That, especially the stubbornness, will affect us, because unless we were willing to bend a little, neither one of us would be happy." The words came rushing out.

"I think it might have just haven been your subconscious speaking to you. Did she say anything else?" Edward told me softly, I still wasn't sure if I had dreamed it

"She told me when you were young that you were mad at her for taking dancing lessons. That you didn't enjoy them, because the girls would only giggle and fight over you." I watched his face as I see him become shocked.

"So that really happened. How could I dream up something like that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. If it wasn't a dream, I hope that it really was an angel. I would hate to think my mother is a ghost, roaming the earth still. And I do believe you saw something. I just don't know what, or if we will ever know." Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I know one thing. She loves you and so do I." I kissed his cheek back. Edward stood and pulled me to my feet.

"Ready to go home?" he asked linking our fingers together. I pulled my hand away and Edward looked surprised.

"Race ya!" I take off mid-sentence. I heard Edward chuckle behind me as he chased after me.

**A/N: So it might have not been the most romantic of proposal, but it was definitely better.**

**They talked to talked to which I think was needed after everything. So Elizabeth ghost, dream or angel, we may never know for sure. But her she presents did what was needed. Things may be mote intense between the two now that Bella is a vampire too.(Not in a bad way.)**

**Bella will start to play more with her power in the next chapter. She will have a lot of fun with it. Maybe Emmett shouldn't pick on her so much. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Fall down again, Emmett," I teased. He narrows his eyes at me.**

"**That was you, wasn't it?" He accused. I shrugged my shoulders.**

"**I went back upstairs for a hair-tie." I answered as I sat in the chair, Edward was holding for me. **

"**Now Emmett, don't blame Bella; that you have not mastered sitting, like most kindergarteners have." Edward snickered. Jasper was laughing hard.**

"**Emmett, Bella wasn't even in the room." Carlisle scolded.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 19:**

We came to a stop just outside of the house. I barley beat Edward by a few millimeters, the jump over the river gave me the edge. I threw my arms up in celebration.

"Congratulations." Edward kissed my nose than grabbed my hand to bring me into the house.

I was hit by a small force as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are alright. I'm so sorry. I thought our hunting trip would be quick and you would be okay." Alice clung to me.

"Alice, you don't jump a newborn like that." Jasper voiced sounded strained. She rolled her eyes as I raised an eyebrow. Why would this set me off, it was typical Alice.

"Alice, it wasn't your fault. Victoria knew how to work around you and the wolves." I pat her back. She took a step back, still looking a bit sad but happier. Esme stepped forward next, embracing me.

"I'm so thankful we arrived in time to stop her carrying it all out," she said softly. I was too. I couldn't even think of the possibility of hurting Charlie.

"Thank you, and Alice, both for taking care of Charlie."

"So share about your first hunt? How was it?" Alice was back to her old self. I glanced around and realize Carlisle was missing.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He is checking on Jacob. He should be back soon," Esme informed me.

"Do you mind waiting until he gets back? Don't you know anyways?" I asked Alice.

"I do, or most of it anyways" Alice smiled. "You're right. Carlisle is going to want to hear this."

I looked down at myself and realize how much of a mess I am. The front of my shirt is stained with blood.

"Can I get cleaned up while we wait?" I asked.

"Of course, love. You can use my bathroom." Edward pulled me towards the stairs. When we arrive in the room, Edward found me a towel. "You should have your stuff in there. Alice gave you the top two drawers and half of the closet. She moved most of your stuff here." Edward explained to me.

"Alright, thank you," I told him stepping in and closing the door. I avoided looking into the mirror. I didn't want to see my new self until I was sure I was clean.

I sat under the hot jets and let it stream over my body. Although my hair felt fine, I gave it a quick wash. I then used a loafa to wash down the rest of my body. My body felt firm and sleeker. My boobs felt bigger and perkier. My hair felt longer and smoother. I turned off the shower and stepped out. I took a deep breath and looked in the full length mirror behind the door. I was alarmed by the first thing I see.  
>"Edward!" I screamed. I heard Edward charge into his room then into the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak but he froze and his eyes bulge. He must see the problem too. Edward closed his eyes and I was getting more upset that he was upset.<p>

"Bella, look down." I heard Alice yell, then giggled. I heard the others start to laugh too. I looked down. My horror grows as I realize that I was naked. I grabbed the towel and cover myself.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled and heard Emmett and Jasper laughed even harder.

Edward reopened his eyes.

"That's alright, Love. Don't be embarrassed. You just caught me off guard when you screamed like that. By the way what is wrong?" He asked gently, I can tell he is not completely back to normal. His eyes are black, he is trying hard to look at me in the eyes.

"Can't you tell?" I gestured to my body.

"No, and I have exceptional eye sight. Trust me nothing is wrong." Edward had a wolfish grin as his eyes travel over my body. I was so glad that I can't blush any more.

"Edward, how can you not notice?" I got back to my dilemma. I gestured at my eyes more specifically. "They are red. Even thought I had a bear, they are red! The wolves are going to think I hunted the wrong thing." My frustration grew near its breaking point. I feel Jasper start sending me calming waves. Edward moved towards me and pulled me into a gentle embrace.

"Bella, calm down. Everything is alright. We should've explained before. None of us were thinking. Your eyes are red because you still have your own blood in your body that you're feeding off of. The redness will go away in a few months when animal blood has diluted it." Edward rubbed my arms. I felt slightly calmer.

"But the wolves…" I started and Edward cut me off gently.

"They have been informed. You're covered by the treaty. Plus, they can't say much about your change since they were the ones guarding you at the time." Edward's eyes stayed locked on mine and I got calmer.

"Better?" Edward whispered, moving closer to me. I nodded as his lips capture mine. It quickly escalated as Edward pushed me into a wall. I realized once again that I might have to stop him when I felt a tug on the towel. I threw up my shield and pushed Edward back some. He lets out a growl and stared at the spot I was in. His eyes and expression said he was being territorial.

"Edward, we wanted to wait." I reminded him so soft I know only he can hear me. Edward relaxed then looked guilty.

"This would be why I wanted to get married before the change. I knew the mating bond would grow once you were changed." Edward smirked in my direction. I giggled slightly. I then got an evil idea, I took of the towel and flung it at him knowing I was invisible and he couldn't see me.

"Bella," He growled as the towel hits him. I moved past him and out into the bedroom.

"Yes?" I called. He appeared in the doorway and scanned the room. I moved to the dresser and quickly grabbed some clothes. From the reflection in the window, I can see that they vanish in my hands.

"Bella, come here." Edward called softly with evil grin on his face, he stalked towards the dresser but I flittered away.

"No," I called back and I moved to another part of the room before he could find me. I quickly get dressed and reappear. Edward was standing there with a half-amused, half-pouting face. I ran over to him and jumped in his arms and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Tease," Edward pouted playfully. I smirked and kissed his nose again. I could hear Carlisle arrive home downstairs.

I hopped out of his arms and grabbed his hand to pull him to the door.

"I will get you back for that." Edward grumbled.

"Is that a threat or promise?" I teased, thinking of Edward taking off his clothes and tossing them at me would not be considered torture. I would welcome it.

Edward let out a growl, I glanced at him and he shook his head.

"Emmett is just being a jerk. We are going to talk at the dining room table," Edward told me. I frowned at Emmett's behavior, half-way down the steps I got an idea. I heard Alice laugh and Edward started to smirk. He gave me a nod and let's go of my hand to continue down the stairs. I made myself disappear again and followed him into the dinning room. As we enter, Emmett had just finished pulling out Rose's chair and started to move to his own. Before he sat, I pulled the chair away so he crashed to the ground. They were a few gasps and even more laughter.

"Emmett, quit fooling around," Rose scolded.

"I wasn't trying to," Emmett frowned as he picked himself up. As soon as he started to sit, I move the chair again. Only this time, I left the room. I enter as he was picking himself up again.

"Fall down again, Emmett," I teased. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"That was you, wasn't it," he accused. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I went back upstairs for a hair-tie." I answered as I sat in the chair, Edward was holding for me.

"Now, Emmett, don't blame Bella on the fact that you have not mastered sitting, like most kindergarteners have." Edward snickered. Jasper was laughing hard, he probably picked up what had happened.

"Emmett, Bella wasn't even in the room." Carlisle scolded. I bit my lip to keep from smirking. The other younger Cullens are fighting laughter too, except Emmett. I was glad that Rose was taking it well. I was still surprised at her acceptance of me.

"Right, sorry. I think we all realize how 'hard' it is now that Bella is a vampire. Isn't that right, Edward?" Emmett's eyes were mischievous as he empathizes the word 'hard'.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Edward replied, eyes narrowed.

"I think he missed your 'point', Em" Jasper snickered.

"Enough." Esme said and we all settle down.

"Bella, how are you doing?" Carlisle asked looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"She has remarkable control. She hasn't snapped. She has been mostly able to calm her self and remained focused." Edward stated proudly taking my hand. Carlisle and Esme smiled.

"Interesting. Very good results. How did the first hunting experience, go?" Carlisle asked me.

"I got myself a bear and not some silly old rabbit," I scowled at Emmett. He snickered, but returns the smile.

"Bella, you are being modest. She stopped herself mid-hunt of a human." Jasper informed him. Carlisle's eyes widen, Esme looked equally surprised.

"How?"

"I heard Rose say stop her. That made me realize what I was hunting, so I held my breath and changed course," I answered sheepishly.

"We think it is possible that since Bella was so determined not to kill a human during her transformation that affected the outcome." Edward squeezed my hand.

"You knew Victoria wanted even then." Esme whispered and I nodded.

"I couldn't hurt Charlie." I started getting upset again. Jasper sent me some calming waves.

"Charlie is fine, love. He may have a small bruise or two, but he is fine." Edward reassured me.

"How is Jacob?" I asked Carlisle.

"He is going to be just fine. He is still weak at the moment, but he should recover to normal strength," Carlisle informed me.

"I'm still surprised that the wolves agreed to a blood transfusion." Edward brought up.

"I think Billy was desperate to do anything to save him at that point. They called Sue to come help. They only trusted her with the needles and I talked her through it. Since, Quil was a cousin with the same blood type and that he was also a wolf, he was the best candidate. He didn't seem to mind. Apparently he likes to live on the edge." Carlisle relayed the information with a small amused smile on his face.

'There is other big news!" Alice changed the subject. She's looking at me and she was practically hopping up and down in her seat.

"I have a power!" I announced excitedly. Alice scowled slightly. Isn't that what she meant? Edward subtly rubs the ring on my finger, under the table away from others sight.

I realized he was quietly hinting at what she was talking about.

"You already discovered a power?" Carlisle brought me back to the conversation.

"A dam good one too," Emmett announced.

"Language," Esme scolded him. "What is the power, dear?" She turned to me.

"I think I should show you." I stood up. I then focused on vanishing.

I watched as my surrogate parents' eyes widen. They started searching the room.

"Bella?" Esme cried out in alarm.

"I'm still here." I told her. Her and Carlisle searched the spot I was standing in with wide eyes.

"She's invisible? Carlisle awed.

"I think it is more than that. It is like a cloaking shield. You can't touch her either," Edward gets up to show him. Carlisle immediately gets up and tried it out.

"And you still are unable to read her mind?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded.

"When she is like that, Alice and I can't sense her either." Jasper spoke up.

"Yes, and I hate it, too. It scares me when you vanish like that," Alice pouted.

I move behind her and hug her as I reappear, causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I told her, the others chuckle.

"Finally, someone can surprise the pixie." Emmett teased. Even Jasper looked slightly amused as Alice grumbled. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Alice," Edward shook his head and Alice huffed but remained silent.

"Can you make anything else disappear with you?" Carlisle asked.

"I was able to make the clothes I was holding disappear." I shrugged.

"What about people?" Carlisle stroked his chin in thought.

"I haven't tried." I admitted.

"Try and see if you can make Edward disappear," Jasper suggested.

I disappeared then I focused on making Edward disappear nothing happened.

I reappear and frowned.

"What if you try touching him?" Rose suggested.

I walk over and take his hand in mine. I tried again. I vanished, so does Edward's hand. But his arm flickers and the rest remained solid. I let go when Edward's face twitched.

"Please, tell me that didn't hurt?" I cried out in alarm as I started check his hand for anything wrong.

"It didn't hurt. But the flickering caused a pulsing feeling. It felt strange, but there was not pain." He assured me.

"I'm sure the power will grow over time. I wouldn't be surprised if you eventually can do it." Jasper nodded in approval.

"We should ask Eleazar when we see him in Alaska." Carlisle was back in his seat. Edward and I followed suit.

"We are going to Alaska?" I asked. Everyone got quiet and still.

"Yes. Even though you have good control, the area in Alaska is more remote." Carlisle started then pauses. He exchanged a look with Edward.

"What?" I had a feeling that they were talking about me.

"Bella, we had to fake your death." Edward said slowly.

"Oh," I guess I am not too surprised. It had to happen eventually.

"You're not surprised." Jasper stated with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I knew it had to happen, eventually. What Victoria did was the perfect set up." I shrugged.

"That's what we thought. I'm glad you understand. I see what they mean about your control." Carlisle looked pleased with the results.

Edward took my left hand and kisses it. Rose glared at the hand.

"What is that?" she asked I'm unable to understand the tone of her voice.

"A ring?" I bit my lip. Her eyes narrow.

"I asked Bella to marry me and she said 'yes'." Edward announced proudly. I noticed everyone look blankly at him then at me. I thought they would be a happy with this, well most of them anyways. Rose shifted her eyes to me.

"Did he ask properly this time?" she hissed. I nodded my head the blonde vampire still intimidated me.

"Yes, he did. He asked her where they first kissed," Alice giggled. She jumped up and ran over to hug us.

The other followed suit, afterwards, Alice turned to me with puppy dog eyes.

"Bella, can I plan the wedding?"

**A/N: Bella's is enjoying her new shield. Edward got a big surprise and is a little more frisky. Next up moving to Alaska. We will meet Tanya! Will Alice get to plan a wedding? Not too much left to this story. **

**Thank you for all Reviews. **

**Preview:**

"**So when were you going to tell me that Tanya was the female equivalence of Mike Newton?" Edward froe so fast that I nearly bump into him. I could hear the rest of the family holding back their laughter.**

"**Ahh. Who told you that?" Edward asked sounding alarmed.**

"**Doesn't matter. The question was why, you didn't tell me?" I raised a brow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 20**

It was a few days after our meeting. I held Edward's hand as we drove through Canada on our way to our new home. We had waited until after my funeral. For obvious reason, I couldn't be there, I stayed with Rose and Emmett, since they were 'at collage', and wouldn't be going themselves. I told everyone else before hand that I didn't want any details of the funeral, that just seemed creepy to me.

The story around Fork was that someone broke into Charlie's during the game, overpowered Jake and Charlie and took me hostage. My bloody clothes were found miles away next to a burn pile. Blotched evidence proved that my remains had been burned.

The afternoon after the funeral, Jacob showed up at the Cullens with Embry and Quil in tow.

"_Hey Jacob, I'm glad that you are feeling better," I told him as I meet them outside. Edward was standing with me. Emmett and Jasper were on the porch just watching._

"_Feeling good as new thanks to Dr. Fang. I guess it was a close call. I know my dad is grateful as well." Jake looked me over. "Those eyes are darn right, freaky." He scowled. _

"_They will go away the more bears and mountain lions I eat," I replied bashfully._

"_Bear?" Quil's interest peaked._

"_Yes. Bella killed a bear on her first hunt. Three times her size too," Edward stated proudly. The wolves looked a mixture of impressed and disgusted._

"_Besides, you're one to talk about my eyes. At least, I don't smell like a wet dog," I shot back at Jacob. I heard Emmett laugh on the porch._

"_Us. You smell too, you know." Jacob wrinkled his nose up._

"_How do we smell?" I frowned. Edward and the others still smelled fine to me._

"_Sickingly Sweet." Jacob gagged. I rolled my eyes._

"_Anyways, I came to say good-bye and sorry that I couldn't protect you better." Jacob gave me an apologetic smile._

"_I don't blame you, Jacob. Only _her_, and perhaps James." I reassured him._

"_Where are you guys headed?" Jacob asked. I looked up at Edward, not knowing if we are keeping this quiet._

"_We are going to head to Alaska. Until, we know Bella's newborn phase is over," Edward informed him._

"_I guess then this is it." Jacob frowned. "Just to let you know. If you or the Cullen's need anything let us know, especially if the pack can help." _

"_Thank you," Edward told him._

"_Jake, take care of Charlie for me," I asked._

"_Will do, Bells." Jacob nodded then turned to Edward. "Take care of her or you will have me to answer to." _

"_I will," Edward tightened his arms around me. Jacob seemed pleased as he gave a wave and jogged into the trees. Embry and Quil also shouted good-bye before disappearing. _

"Bella, you with me?" Edward called. I am brought back to the current time.

"I'm here, just day dreaming I guess. Or night dreaming." I answered as I look and noticed the night sky.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes," I told him and snuggled as close as I can in the car.

"I just wanted to point that out to you." Edward pointed to spot near some cliffs. Above, in the sky, is the aurora borealis.

"Oooo, that is so pretty." My eyes lit up.

"We aren't far now," Edward told me.

A few minutes later a four story house comes into view.

"Wow! Did Esme restore this one too?" I asked. Edward nodded.

"Unlike our other house, the garage is on the ground floor, as well as a game room. The second floor is Carlisle's office, Jasper's office/library, Rose and Emmett's room, Alice and Jasper's room. The third floor is Esme and Carlisle's room, drawing/sewing room and our room. On the top floor is a kitchen, living room, dining room." Edward explained.

"Is the roof all glass?" I ask in awe.

"Yes. The rear side of the house as well." Edward nodded.

"I get why you like the glass, because of all the light it brings in. But who thought it was a good idea letting Emmett near so much glass." I asked teasingly.

"Oh, he has broken more than his fair share. He is also now an expert at replacing them." Edward laughed along with me.

He drove under the house. The moving truck would be here in two days. We packed small bags with us. The house was already furnished with most things we needed.

Edward carried our bags up to his room. The room had a golden rug and white walls.

"We can redecorate if you want. I want this space to feel like it is yours too," he announced as he placed the bags down by a couch.

"I don't have a bed, but, um, we can go shopping for one if you like." Edward ran a hand through his hair. I stepped up to him and replaced my hand with his. He leaned into my touch and started to purr.

"I guess we will need one, sometime soon." I answered him. I leaned up to kiss him, he pulled me forward. I felt him fall into the couch pulling me on to his lap as he went. He deepened the kiss and I clung to his shirt. He pulled away to kiss my neck.

"The sooner the better," he mumbled, I tensed slightly. He sighed as he pulled back.

"Sorry, I'm not rushing you. I promise." Edward kissed my cheek. After I told Alice I would have to think about it, Edward and I talked more about getting married, or more precisely when. When I told him I wanted to get adjusted to being a vampire before I added getting adjust being a wife too, he was supportive.

Edward groaned in frustration. Before I could ask why, he looked towards the ceiling.

"We will be right there." Someone must have been talking to him in their mind. "The Denalis will be here in about five minutes." Edward stood and held me in his arms.

"How close do they live?" I asked wondering how often I was going to have to endure Tanya.

"Not far for us to run just a few minutes. To humans though, they would have to drive about three hours." Edward laced his fingers with mine.

"Do you have a public story for their relation to your family?"

"The sisters are often referred to as Carlisle's cousins." Edward took my hand and led me to the door.

"Right. Tanya, Irina and who else?" I asked. Edward looked at me questionably than answers quickly.

"Kate." Edward answered while opening his door.

"So when were you going to tell me that Tanya was the female equivalence of Mike Newton?" Edward froze so fast that I nearly bumped into him. I could hear the rest of the family holding back their laughter.

"Ahh… Who told you that?" Edward asked sounding alarmed.

"Doesn't matter. The question was why you didn't tell me?" I raised a brow.

"Because, it was nothing of any consequence. She was never a real threat." Edward looked sheepish.

"Neither was Mike, but you seemed to think so," I retorted back.

"Dually noted. I'm sorry I never said anything. I didn't think Tanya was worth it." Edward kissed me chastely.

"They are in hearing distance, now" I heard Alice whisper.

"I need to hunt soon," I reminded Edward. He nodded and kissed my nose.

"Let us say a quick hello and then I will go with you." Edward continued to pull me to the steps to go outside.

We arrived outside with the others as five figures come into view. Four of them are female.

Edward glanced at Alice, then steps up, wrapping his arms tight around my waist.

The arriving group comes to a stop in front of us.

"Carlisle and the other Cullens welcome." A strawberry blonde vampire announced.

"Tanya, everyone, good to see you again." Carlisle responded, while stretching his hand out to shake Tanya's hand. So that was Tanya, she was gorgeous, I felt even plainer as a vampire. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper shot Edward a look. Edward leaned forward and kissed my neck and I calmed down, but then Tanya walked towards us.

"Edward, who is this? Aren't you going to introduce us?" Tanya was eyeing me.

"Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya and Eleazar, this is my Bella. Love, this is the Denali coven." Edward announced. Most of the vampires are trying not to snicker. Irina looked as if she could care less. Tanya looked a little disgruntled when Edward called me 'love'. She straightened herself up.

"Bella, I'm Tanya. But I'm sure our Edward has told you all about me." Tanya gave me a smug smile and Edward's arms tensed.  
>"No, my Edward hasn't spoken your name until about five minutes ago. But don't worry, Alice told me all about you." I smiled back and Tanya's smile started to falter. She shot a glance at Alice, who just gave her a smug smile. I vaguely wonder if Tanya ever tried to hit on Jasper. Edward, I am not sure consciously or not, starts playing with my ring.<p>

"Yes, Carmen, it's exactly what you think it is. Bella and I are getting married." Edward announced with pride, he lifted my left hand and gave it a kiss in front of everyone. I could feel myself smile as well.

"Congratulations," the dark haired female squealed. She zipped forward hugging us both at the same time.

Eleazar followed her and shook Edward's hand. "Congratulations!" He then eyed me carefully. "How long have you been a newborn, Bella?"

"Six days now," I answered him, his eyes grew a bit wary.

"There's nothing to worry about, my old friend. Bella has more self control than even myself at that stage." Carlisle chuckled lightly in hopes of lightening the mood.

"Is that so?" He looked me over, he seemed to be studying me.

"She stopped in mid hunt of a human on her first hunt when Rosie told her to stop. Bella held her breath and ran in the opposite direction." Emmett bellowed with his loud laughter.

"Now that is impressive." Kate smiled at me, she seemed to be another genuine friend.

"Alice, I was hoping you can help me locate a friend of mine. His name was Laurent?" Irina asked her. Alice stiffened and she looked at me. The other follow suite.

"Laurent was killed when he tried to attack me when I was still human." I told her, shrinking back into Edward. Her eyes narrowed, she started to growl and suddenly crouched. Edward growled back and shifted me behind him. Just as she pounced I threw up my shield hoping I could protect both Edward and me.

"What just happened?" Carmen cried in alarm as Irina bounced off the shield right in front of Edward. Emmett grabbed and pinned her arms around behind her.

Edward turned to me and grabbed my hand. I was pleased when I realized I was able to protect Edward too.

"You can lower it, love." He squeezed my hand lightly.

"Did that hurt you?" I asked. He shook his head and I lowered my shield.

"Irina, we have reason to believe that Laurent was using you to get information on our family. He gave that information to a vampire named Victoria that wanted to torture Bella, because she's Edward's mate. Edward killed her mate last year when he attacked Bella. Laurent was destroyed by the Quileute wolves when he attacked Bella." Edward said firmly. Her face fell and she looks sad again. Luckily, she seemed to believe Edward. Emmett let her go and she took off into the night. Tanya and Kate moved to follow her.

"She just needs to cool off. Give her some time before you go after her. She will be fine," Alice whispered, stopping them.

Eleazar cocked his head to the side still looking at me.

"We were hoping you could tell us about Bella's power. Even as human she was able to block me." Edward informed him.

"Interesting. I'm also curious because I am having a hard time reading her. Shield maybe?" He turned to Jasper and Alice.

"Can you two read her?" He asked.

"Most of the time, but not when she's cover herself completely with the shield," Jasper snickered.

"Remarkable," Eleazar breathed. "She's definitely a powerful shield. More powerful than I have ever seen. I suggest you keep quiet about this." Eleazar informed us. Edward nodded in agreement.

"This was the first time she was able to protect someone else. But I'm not surprised, since Edward is her mate and her gut was to protect him." Carlisle spoke up.

"It was interesting though. I can still read everyone while under the shield. Could you two still see me?" Edward looked to Jasper and Alice, who shook their heads.

"Well, my dear, it seems you were definitely meant to be a vampire." Kate gave me a sincere smile. "You would never know she was a newborn, except for the eyes."

"That is definitely true. But then Bella has always been a bit different." Jasper snickered. I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him. He finally told me his story the other day. I now understood better why my behavior threw him for a loop.

"Well, if you will excuse us. Bella and I are going to go on a hunt." Edward told them then led us a way from the rest.

One moose and two Caribou later, I was standing with Edward on the cliffs he pointed out earlier. We just held hands watching the lights in the sky and the refection on the water below.

"This is a beautiful place," I commented as I lean into him.

"It is alright. I much prefer looking at you." Edward kissed the top of my head.

I look around, deep in thought. Part of me felt bad holding off on the wedding. I realized the chances of Charlie being at my wedding were probably null. So what was the point of waiting too much longer? What was I really waiting for? Although, it would also be nice not to have flaming red eyes in the wedding pictures.

"You're awfully quiet. What are you thinking about?" Edward asked rubbing my arms.

"So even though Charlie knows he still can't be at our wedding?" I asked. Edward sighed heavily.

"I wish I could say yes. It was one of the reasons why I wanted to get married before." He reminded me.

"I remember. It was one of the reasons, I was thinking of changing my mind." I turned and look into his golden eyes. He looked back at me with curiosity in his features.

"Does this mean if I had asked properly when you weren't changed, you still would have said yes?" he questioned.

"I say it was a good chance of it. I was definitely leaning in that direction." I rubbed my hand against his cheek.

"Do you think we would be able to tape it, or maybe even have Charlie be able to view live somehow?" I asked. I could see him think it over before he answered.  
>"I wish I could tell you yes, but it is so risky. I will talk to Jasper and Carlisle. Maybe we can work something out."<p>

"Thank you,"

"Anything for my bride." Edward grinned crookedly at me.

"Anything?" I prompt. He raised a brow. "So you would not mind a small wedding."

"If that is what you want. I know Alice plans big, she doesn't have to plan it. I will talk to her or I will have Jasper talk to her." Edward told me.

"I'm not worried about Alice. I actually may need her help, as long as she doesn't go overboard. What do you think about getting married right here?" I bit my lip.

"Here?" Edward asked looking a bit lost.

"Yes, on the cliff, under the night sky with the northern lights above us. Just the family with us," I explained. He looked around the area and back at me.

"Well, it will definitely be different than a traditional wedding. However, the lights are only really going to be visible for another week and won't return until late August. I'm not sure if even Alice can help us pull it off in a week. Can you wait for August?" Edward asked. I knew what he was thinking: our level of intimacy. My shoulders slump slightly.

"All we need is a license and someone to perform the ceremony." I told him surely we can get that in a couple of days.

"This is what you truly want?" Edward brushed my hair back over my shoulder. I nodded and gave him a small pout. I heard his cell phone chirp. He pulled it out.

"Alice," he mumbled as he shows me the text.

**A/N: Hmm. Apparently Tanya is all talk and no bite. It is Irina you have to watch out for. Next chapter, the wedding. I thought it would be fitting to have it on a cliff, coming full circle. Then there will be an outtake and Epilogue.**

**Thank You For the Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Yes, Bella is probably the most forgiving person I know." Edward praised me.**

"**Don't you know it? I don't think anyone has screwed up more with Bella than Edward." Emmett snickered, Edward growled in response. I stepped away from Edward and disappear.**

"**I would stay away from chairs, Emmett," Jasper snickered. Emmett started looking around frantically.**

"**So that was her? Where is she?" Emmett kept whirling around and backing up and he is now standing at the edge of the cliff.**

"**Sure, you want to stand there?" Kate giggled. Emmett glanced behind him and blanches**.

**(Oh Emmett. You should have never picked on Bella.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 21: Under the Night Sky (BPOV)**

After some deliberation, we waited until late August. We weighed the pros and cons and decided we could wait another few months. On the plus side, my eyes wouldn't be so red, but more orange. Edward and I compromised by being more intimate, but still saving ourselves for our wedding night.

Turned out Alice secretly had some not quite famous wedding designer start a wedding dress for me, at same time she ordered my prom dress a year ago. After the shock wore off, I was grateful. She had put a rush to finish order on it the same day that they pulled me from the ocean. The alterations were easy enough for Alice to finish in under an hour.

Jasper, apparently, had recently gotten his license on-line that same day, that she ordered the dress, after Alice told him he was going to need it. He did so without questioning it. He assumed it was going to be for Rose and Emmett.

In the months leading up to the wedding, my control and shield strengthened. Carlisle had started testing my control after about a month. He would always surprise me with human blood somewhere. I only came close the first time to losing control. The following times although I was tempted, I never gave in. The family was proud of me. We even started talking about possible going to a college for the spring semester. The only catch I was that I was going to have to take the classes with most the others.

It was finally late August, and it was now my wedding day or wedding night preferably. I was standing in front of a full length mirror looking at my dress. I looked as if I stepped out of one my favorite books. The dress had lace sleeves that went to the wrists, a scoop neck collar that had also had lace in the torso area that ended just below the bust line. The rest of the skirt flowed into an a-line style with crystal beaded flowers and fine trim. Since she was not sure if I was going to be human or not, the dress had no train; she had been afraid I would've tripped on it if I was human. My jewelry was simple, just the necklace Edward gave me.

Edward told me last night his surprise that he planned. After conferring with both Jasper and Carlisle they came to a decision that it would be okay to give Charlie a live feed. The camera would focus only on family Charlie already knew. They called Charlie and set it up.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked coming into the room where I got dressed. She was going to be my matron of honor and was wearing a silver dress that sparkled in the moonlight. She hands me a bouquet of red roses.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you, Alice, for everything. I knew that you probably wanted to do this bigger," I told her. She gave me a small smile.

"You and Edward aren't the only ones that learned something in the past year. I should've respected your wishes about your birthday. I want you to have the wedding you wanted. Small and simple can still be beautiful. I'm sorry Charlie can't be here in person." She straightened my veil a bit.

"I wish he was too. At least he can see it and see that I am happy." I smiled.

"Time to go," Alice took my arm. We drove the Volvo to the spot because Alice's one stipulation was that I couldn't run to the wedding. She didn't want me to mess anything up.

There was one more twist to this wedding. Alice was not just my Matron of Honor; she was also the one giving me away. She was the one who fought the hardest, beside myself and Edward, for our relationship. Without her I wouldn't be here today, but in a watery grave. She more than earned the position. When I asked her, I never heard her squeal so loudly in my life. She even managed to crack a window.

As we got closer to the site, I started to smell human, but mixed with wolf.

"Alice?" I asked warily. Although, it burned my throat, I didn't need to hold my breath.

"You will be fine. Hold your breath if you need to," she answered cryptically. She stopped the car and my door was opened by Charlie.

"Dad?" I gasped.

"Surprise, Bells." He gave me a smile. I jumped out the car and held my breath to hug him. I realized holding my breath wasn't needed, he smelled like the wolves. I pulled back trying not grimace. There were a few chuckles, I turned to see Jacob, Billy, Embry and Quil not too far away.

"They said letting Embry wear my jacket for awhile would help?" Charlie shrugged. They obviously didn't tell him why.

"I'm so glad you are here." I smiled back.

"Couldn't miss walking my baby girl down the aisle, could I? Edward arranged it." Charlie was starting to look uncomfortable by the emotions. "Shall we?" I nodded.

Edward had recorded _Claire De Lune_ on the piano for me to walk down the aisle. Alice goes down the aisle first. Then Charlie and I follow. My eyes were only on one, and he was standing, waiting for me, looking glorious in his tux at the end of the aisle. Carlisle was his best man and he was standing next to him.

The ceremony was short, all of about maybe fifteen minuets. I was a married woman before I knew it. A happily married woman, I flung my arms around Edward and pull him into a deep kiss. We both got lost in the kiss until I think it was Alice hissed that my father was still watching. I pulled back fast, and there were several chuckles, including Edward's.

"Thank you for getting my dad here today," I whispered.

"I told you anything for my bride." Edward smiled down at me.

At this point, everyone swarms to congratulate us. My dad came up to me with a solemn smile.

"I'm sorry your mother couldn't be here as well. She would have been so happy for you. You look beautiful today." I felt a small pain thinking about mom. I put on a smile anyways.

"I'm just glad you could be here," I told him.

"I'm glad too. It was a nice ceremony. First, and probably last time, I've seen the Northern Lights. It was a spectacular setting for a wedding," Charlie said a little gruffly. I knew he wasn't comfortable with emotional conversations. I was surprised that Jake seemed to pick up on it.

"I don't know? You think it's a good idea letting Bella near a cliff," he joked. I froze slightly, vampire or not, I was still scared of Charlie's reaction to me jumping off a cliff.

"I think it is safe. Bella's balance and grace has improved dramatically," Edward retorted.

"Well that is a good thing." Charlie chuckled.

"That wasn't very nice, Jakey. You shouldn't pick on Bella on her wedding day," Billy teasingly scolded.

"Yeah, Jakey. Quit picking on me." I pouted, Jake rolled his eyes.

"Jacob, hasn't anyone told you that it's not wise picking on someone who can take you." Edward's eyes glinted with amusement.

"No, she can't" Jacob huffed. His brothers started snickering.

"I don't know, Jake. Bella can be awfully determined and feisty. My money would be on her," Charlie snickered.

"Aww, thanks, Dad." I smiled evilly at Jacob.

"I have to agree with Edward and Charlie, son. Best keep your mouth shut if you can't say anything nice." I bit back my giggles, but the rest of the vampires and wolves were now laughing as well.

"Dad, you traitor," Jacob frowned at his father. "Fine, Bella and Edward, congratulations. Bells, you look beautiful." Jacob said sincerely.

"Thank you, Jacob," we answered together.

"Sorry, to interrupt. Time for your first dance so for those who need it can get to bed." Alice popped up next to us.

"This way, Love" Edward led me to a clear spot. The music started to play. "Do you need to get on my feet?" My husband teased.

"I think I can manage." I rolled my eyes. The song we danced to was _Love of My Life_ originally by Jim Brickman. However, Edward made a cover of it, so it was his voice we danced to.

Next was a father-daughter dance for Charlie and me. We danced to _In My Daughter's Eyes_ by Martina McBride. After that the wolves, Charlie and Billy departed after saying their good-byes.

I was a bit nervous when Tanya chose that time to approach us.

"Bella, Edward, Congratulations. Edward, I am glad you finally found someone. Bella, I am sorry for my earlier behavior. I wish you the best eternity together," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, Tanya." I told her.

"Yes, thank you, Tanya." Edward told her warmly as he wraps both arms around my waist.

Irina approached next, Edward tensed slightly. She had been slightly cold to me and was the only one that hadn't acknowledge me. She caught his eye and gave me a sad smile.

"Bella, it seems I owe you an apology. I blamed you and the wolves for Laurent's death. He used me to hurt those who I consider family. If he wasn't dead, I would tear him apart myself."

"It's not your fault that he was very manipulative. I'm sorry that you got hurt." I comforted her. As far as I was concerned, the blame only lied with Laurent.

"You truly are forgiving." Her smile was more genuine.

"Yes, Bella is probably the most forgiving person I know." Edward praised me.

"Don't you know it? I don't think anyone has screwed up more with Bella than Edward." Emmett snickered, Edward growled in response. I stepped away from Edward and disappear.

"I would stay away from chairs, Emmett," Jasper snickered. Emmett started looking around frantically.

"So that was her? Where is she?" Emmett kept whirling around and backing up and he was now standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Sure, you want to stand there?" Kate giggled. Emmett glanced behind him and blanches.

"You wouldn't! Would you? I saved you from the cliff remember. It wouldn't be too nice to throw me off one. Remember you are supposed to be forgiving" Emmett was pleading now. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh because I haven't moved at all yet.

"Maybe you should be apologizing to Edward?" Alice smirked.

"Edward, man. I am sorry. I was only teasing. Call off, Bella." Emmett begged. Edward snickered.

"Call off, Bella? I can't do that. You see, 'obey' wasn't in our vows. So I can't order her around. Not that she would listen, if her mind was made up." Edward shrugged.

"Never thought I would see you afraid of a girl, Emmett." Jasper snickered, the others join in.

"Maybe he should be. He did tease her a lot when she was human." Alice added fuel to the fire. I finally decided Emmett has had enough, I walked softly over to him, jumping and reappearing just as I landed on his back.

"Boo!" He jumped. Everyone, but Alice started to laugh.

"Bella, you will ruin your dress," She scolded. I rolled my eyes as I jump down.

"You're sneaky. Remind me to stay on your good side." Emmett started laughing as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Alright, I think it's time to let the newlyweds have some alone time." Esme called. I look around and the small bit we had was cleaned up.

"Thank you, everyone." I called after them as they start to take off.

"Finally, we are alone." Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and started kissing my neck. He nibbled and kissed along it, I fell back into him and I closed my eyes. I started to purr.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen. What would you like to do next?" Edward whispered huskily into my neck.

"Mrs. Cullen. I could get use to that." I sighed opening my eyes. I turned to face him.

"We could go cliff diving," I looked up at him. The smile from his face falls.

"Haven't you jumped off enough cliffs to last a lifetime?" Edward groaned.

"Nothing can really happen this time. Unless I can create a tidal wave or something," I grimaced, Edward started to chuckle.

"How about we do something else?" Edward suggested his hands move up and down my sides. I felt myself easily getting distracted.

"Like, what?" I asked. I reached up and kiss his cheek.

"There is this cabin, with a fireplace and a bed," Edward told me huskily.

"And we are still here, because?" I asked. Edward scooped me up bridal style.

"Um, isn't this supposed to be just a threshold thing?" I asked him running my hands through his hair.

"I'm just being thorough." Edward grinned. I leaned forward and kissed his neck.

"Just don't hit any trees," I teased as I started nibbling my way up to his ear.

"When have I ever hit a tr…" He groaned when I pulled his ear lob into my mouth. "If you are going to do that, I don't think we are going to make it to the cabin, let alone the bed."

"Beds are overrated. Nothing has been that traditional about us anyways." I said as I pulled myself closer. My mouth stayed focused on his ear while my hand moved to loosen his tie.

"Here?" Edward moaned.

"Here," I repeated. What better place then underneath they night sky.

"We need to get moving, Love. Kate is expecting us soon, to fly us to our honeymoon." Edward rolled over pulling me with him, so I am half on top of him.

"Where can we go?" I asked in surprise. Since I was a newborn, I couldn't figure out a destination that was remote enough and was easy to get to.

"It is a surprise." Edward kissed my nose. I huffed and gave him a pout.

"Where can we go that a newborn would be safe at? Did you buy an island or something?" I joked. I see something in his eyes that made me stop laughing.

"You didn't!" I accused.

"Well..." Edward let out a sigh. "No, I…didn't by an island." I could tell he was hiding something.

"So who did?" I prompted.

"You are still very insightful," Edward complimented, skirting around the question.

"Thank you and you're very allusive. Now answer the question." I moved and straddle him. Edward's eyes drifted to my naked chest before moving back to my eyes quickly.

"Carlisle." He answered finally.

"Carlisle owns his own island?" I asked to reassure that I heard correctly.

"Sort of. He gifted it to Esme." I raised an eyebrow.

"And I thought you wanting to buying me a car was too much," I muttered. "No buying me an island." I told him. He gave me an angelic smile.

"So I can get you a car now?"

"I didn't say that?" I frowned.

"Do you want your wedding present, now?" Edward sat up excitedly and pulled me into his lap.

"The wedding was enough." I told him as he reaches for his jacket that wasn't tossed to far from us. I survey the area briefly, our wedding site was now littered in our clothing. I wondered if I should shield us, but then I thought either Alice or Edward would be able to warn us, if it was needed.

"Here," Edward handed me an envelope." I take it and read that it is some sort of land deed.

"What did you do?" I asked softly.

"Open it and find out." He prompts. I opened and looked at it.

"It is some land in Forks." I read.

"Not just any land." I looked closer at the map attached.

"The meadow. You bought our meadow?" I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"Yes, that way no one can ever desecrate it on us." Edward told me smiling back. He is pleased that I took the gift so well.

I squealed and tackled him back to the ground.

"That is the sweetest, and best gift you ever got me." I peppered his face with kisses.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward's smiled was bright as he pulled me close until we kiss on the lips.

"We really need to go, now," He sighed, pulling away. I got up and picked up my dress. I was debating whether or not to put it back on or make myself invisible and running for it.

"Alice dropped off clothes." Edward pointed to the Volvo.

"When?" I didn't remember her returning.

"Somewhere around our sixth round." Edward chuckled. I ran to the car and found an outfit on top of a suitcase. Apparently she saw we wouldn't have a chance to return home. I got dressed in a blue dress quickly and tucked the underwear back into the suitcase. I wonder if Kate would mind if Edward and I joined the mile-high club.

"Ready, Love." Edward asked, dressed beside me. He had already placed our wedding clothes into the car.

"Ready." I grabbed my husband's hand.

**A/N: So they are finally married and Charlie made it to the big day. I am not going to make a huge deal out of Tanya, because she really wasn't so bad in the books, she never caused any real trouble. Can anyone really blame her for wanting Edward?**

**Sorry no lemons. I do not think I am at the level in my writing yet. I have an outtake then and epilogue left.**

**Songs:**

**Claire de Lune by Claude Debussy.**

**Love of My Life by Jim Brickman**

**In My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview: (Any guesses on the pov?)**

"**Is your middle name really, Winifred?" Eric asks with a mouthful of pizza. **

"**Shut it, before I punch your face in," I growl. A large hand clamps down on my shoulder.**

"**Threaten more violence, Mr. Newton?" A gruff voice accuses me. I turn to face my accuser. Ahh, shit! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 1: Mr. Nice Guy (MPOV)**

I'm generally a nice guy. That is who I am, Michael 'Nice Guy' Newton. What do I get in return for being a nice guy? A freaking broken nose.

All I was trying to do was help Bella, but no. She was so caught up in that freak Cullen. She can't see reason. All right, maybe I went a bit overboard. But, if I had let her go, she would've walked away without giving me a chance to speak.

I had to get her to listen to the fact that I was the better man for her. Hell, even that steroid freak from the Rez would be better. Cullen hurt her and she had been acting like she was dead for months.

Then, Cullen shows back up and now she acting all alive, again. How pathetic! I tried asking her out when he was gone, but nothing. I was trying to be the good guy and wait it out.

On top of everything, mom and dad are mad. I have to spend all my free time at the store working for free. Talk about child labor! My mother says it doesn't count since I am eighteen and the store is owned by the family.

I scuffed my foot as I watched Cullen pull into the school's parking lot. He jumped out quickly to open the door for both Bella and his freak of a sister, Alice. Bella was smiling at him, adoringly. Everyone thinks that he is perfect.

"Just go over there and get it over with." Tyler grumbled from beside me.

"It would be a good time. His brothers are not here, so they can't help him beat you up." Eric suggested, I looked over at him.

"I can take Cullen," I told him bitterly. He looked away frowning. "I can!" I insisted. I glanced at golden boy, he was smirking. The pixie twit was laughing at something. Must be a private joke, Bella looked confused.

"What is it with Bella Swan anyways?" Lauren huffed. Looking putout that we aren't talking about her latest craze.

"Well for starters, she is hot and she is smart," I answered. Jessica gave me a dirty look and rolled her eyes. I think she might still be hung up on me. Maybe I should get with that again before grad.

"She is not," Lauren scowled.

"Please, Bella would've never fallen for that whole model agency scam." I thought I heard Angela mutter. Lauren first glared at her then at Jessica.

"Jessica, I trusted you." Lauren got all whinny. How did the conversation go to her when it was supposed to be about me?

"Umm. I forgot I need to go see Mrs. Goff." Jessica scurried off. I watched her ass wiggle as she hurries away. Hmm, not too bad, but definitely not as fine as Bella's ass.

Like that, I got an idea. Brilliant Mike! I will show everyone what a jerk Cullen is. I just need to have him hit me first.

I pushed off Tyler's car and walked towards Cullen, where he has his arm wrapped around Bella's waist and she was leaning into him.

"Cullen," I greeted him. He eyed me with uncertainty. Good, now to get him to play into my hands.

"Michael, what, can I do for you?" he said coolly. I noticed all around us everyone was watching. Better, I will have an audience for this.

"I need to offer you an apology for some things I may have said. I was out of line telling Bella that she could do better." I gave him my best award winning smile. Edward looked at me. I prepared myself for the first swing. But it doesn't come.

"You're right," Edward said simply. My smile faltered.

"What?" This wasn't how it was suppose to go.

"You're right, I fully realize Bella could do better than me. I'm lucky that she has chosen me. However, I will still accept your apology," Edward told me. Bella beamed at him and kissed his cheek. What the hell? How did this backfire? I'm not sure on my next course of action.

"Ahh, yah. I guess I will see you guys later." I grumbled and turned away.

"Oh, and Michael." I turned back. Yes, his voice sounded madder.

"Just a little warning, the next time you place your hands in any way on Bella without her permission, you will suffer the consequences." His eyes were cold and were watching me.

"Which would be?" I scoffed. I heard a few murmurs. Apparently the public doesn't like that I said that. Just wait until they hear him threaten violence.

"The next time, I will take Bella myself to the police station to file a complaint against you for harassment and assault. I won't agree to let you off the hook. I will even help pay for a lawyer if she needs one," he responded me, pulling Bella closer to him and kissed her forehead. Again, that didn't work. I still came off as the bigger jerk. I walked off in a huff hearing others cracking jokes about me. I need a better plan. Cullen was going down.

My mood was not better by lunch time. Word had gotten around school and I was a laughing stock. One good thing was that the table was quiet since the ditz twins are not speaking to one another.

"Is your middle name really Winifred?" Eric asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Shut it, before I punch your face in," I growled. A large hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Threatening more violence, Mr. Newton?" A gruff voice accused me. I turned to face my accuser. Ah shit!

"Chief Swan, of course not," I answered trying to meet his eyes. He looked very mad.

"On your feet," he thundered. I stumbled to my feet, sending my chair crashing to the ground. I was aware the whole cafeteria was now quiet and every eye was on us.

"Mr. Newton, come with me," Chief Swan ordered.

"What did I do?" I thought Bella was going to keep her mouth shut. I shot a glance at her. She looked shocked by the situation. Hmm, maybe I will finally get some sympathy.

"Eyes on me," the Chief growled. "It seems I need to speak to you about a few things. Like assault and harassment. Do I need to add threatening to the list?" He shot Yorkie a glance. Eric looked between us then shook his head. "We can either do this here or at the station?" I looked to Tyler for help, but he is avoiding eye contact.

"The station," I mumbled. He grabbed my upper arm and roughly guides me out. When we get to the cruiser he opened the back.

"Can't I follow you in my car?" I asked embarrassed because there are students watching out of the cafeteria's windows.

"Nope, get in." He pointed. I sighed and sat. Maybe I can appeal to him. He can't possibly like Cullen.

We get to the station and he led me directly into a room with no windows.

"Sit." He gestured to a folding chair that is in the center of the room. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Aren't my parents supposed to be here or a lawyer or something?" I asked nervously.

"You're eighteen. Your parents don't have to be here. As for a lawyer, if there are any questions you don't want to answer you don't have to. You're not under arrest, at least not yet. So don't push me." Chief Swan eyed me in a way that I want to squirm.

"Mr. Newton, do you understand basic English?"

"What, of course." Who did he think I was? A kid from the Rez?

"So why did Bella have to tell you four times to let her go?" he questioned. I shifted in my seat.

"Was it that many?" I tried to avoid answering.

"According to Bella and four witnesses." He raised an eyebrow, daring me to argue.

"I didn't mean too," I muttered. This wasn't looking good for me.

"Did you mean to hold her wrist so hard that you bruised it?" I thought back, aw shit! That didn't happen that way, did it?

"Wasn't me, had to be Cullen. Why did you let him back with her anyways?" If possible I think the Chief grew in size.

"Excuse me?" he hollered. Crap, maybe I should've thought this through.

"I might not be Mr. Cullen biggest fan, but the one thing I do know is he would never lay a hand on Bella that way. Second, my daughter's relationship with her boyfriend is no concern of yours."

"Yes, sir." Cullen apparently has him fooled as well. Best way out is to kiss his butt.

"If I hurt her, it was unintentional. I promise. I didn't realize that I did." I pled.

"Here's the deal, Mr. Newton. Bella is a very forgiving person. She doesn't want to press charges, so I'm going to respect that. However, after talking with your parents, they are in agreement that you are to do a hundred hours of community service." I felt slightly relieved. A hundred hours in my parents' store, I can do that.

"I can do that," agreed quickly.

"Let me finish. You will be serving your time working trash detail along the highway into La Push and along the beaches." My smile fell a little.

"You will be supervised by a good friend of mine's son. I believe you like to call him Tonto, but I wouldn't suggest calling him that to his face. He goes by Jacob." Shit the steroid freak will be watching me.

"What about Cullen? He did threaten me and Bella! She hit me! Isn't that assault," I complained. Why should I be the only one to go down?

"Bella acted in self-defense. Don't like it, try taking her to court. However, word of advice, I doubt you would get much sympathy from any judge. Now, as for Mr. Cullen, exactly what did he threaten? And mind you I will be checking your story." He looked down at me.

"He said if I touched Bella again without her permission he would bring her to the station himself and make sure she presses charges. Even hire a lawyer if she needs one," I muttered softly, realizing that this may not work in my favor. The Chief chuckled darkly.

"You call that a threat. A threat would be 'touch her again and you will be lucky to have legs to walk on' or 'no one will be able to find a piece of you to trace what has happened to you, because I know people that could make you disappear'." His voice was dark and cold. "Now, that would be a threat. If Mr. Cullen said something like that, I would have to speak with him. Then, I would take off my badge and give him a pat on the back for protecting my daughter." I shrank back in my seat.

"You can't say things like that." I grew worried.

"Can't I? Who is going to believe you over me?" He gestured around.

"You're free to go." He got up to leave the room.

"How am I supposed to get to the school?" I followed him.

"Not my problem." Chief Swan went into his office and shuts the door.

I sauntered up to the desk and lean against it. I will just use the Newton charm on the little lady here to use the phone to make a call.

"Excuse me, pretty lady, may I use the phone to call my mommy…I mean my mother." I quickly amend. I though I heard laughter. I turn my head and a deputy started coughing.

"Sorry, phone is for police business only." She didn't even look up.

"How am I supposed to get back to school?" I pled.

"It is in that direction." The deputy pointed, he was smirking.

"Thanks so much." I grumbled as I stumble out the door into the rain.

Great it was pouring. Just my luck! I see a red BMW with a hotalicous blonde driver coming my way. Maybe I can get her to pick me up. She hit a puddle and drenched me as she sped away.

Damn! Maybe I can still salvage some good from this. Maybe Jessica will take pity on me. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey, Jess, baby. Who is my number one girl?"

**A/N: So it was both scary and amusing to get inside Mike's head. I really don't want to go there again. Before anyone says anything yes I know he wanted to use the phone at the station and then a moment later uses his cell. That was not a mistake on my part. On Mike's well he is just…..**

**Yes, that was Rosalie in the BMW.**

**Anyways I came up with one more outtakes before the epilogue. So a little more to look forward too.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Hello? Who is there?" Mike sat up looking around confused.**

"**I am here, Michael." I hissed. I see his eyes grow in alarm.**

"**Who?" His voice breaks.**

"**The girl, who is in this picture, that you have desecrated." I held up the photo knowing that it would appear to be floating. The color drained from Mike's face as he watched the picture bob around.**

"**B….Bbbb…Bella?" Mike stammered. My siblings had a hard time hold back their laughter.**

**(I like torturing Mike. What can I say,)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Outtake 2: Ghosts (BPOV)**

It has been about a year since my change. Life was good. My eyes were finally as golden as Edward's. My control was as good as everyone else's. Jasper spent sometime with me working on my shield. I could now easily cover the entire family with it. I have even managed separate shield bubbles around each individual of the family. The most recent challenge was to cover Edward even if he is about two miles away from me. The interesting thing about my shield was that even if they are separate bubbles you can see and touch the person in another bubble.

The favorite thing I did with my shield was practical jokes. My favorite target was Emmett, mainly because he took it good naturedly. Against Alice, I mainly used it to hide from playing Bella Barbie.

However, it was around spring break when I decided to get revenge on Mike. Apparently, the boy was still hung up on me. I never quite got over what he did. I knew Charlie handed out some punishment, but according to Jake he didn't take it seriously. He would tell anyone who would listen that I had been in love with him and Edward was jealous, and I had stayed with Edward out of obligation.

My siblings, Edward and I arrived at his parent's house late at night. He was taking a year off before going to college so he was at home in Forks.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Alice asked we nodded in response. I covered us each individually before we ran across the lawn and entered his room by the window.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Rose whispered, sounding disgusted. We gathered by the closet. Jasper and Emmett started laughing silently. I groaned while Edward growled lowly. Mike had built a shrine to me, the focal point was a prom picture of me and Edward, except he had cut off Edward's head and pasted on his own.

"It is not funny," I hissed at my brothers. I grabbed the photo and stalk to the bed.

"Give me a minute to figure out the password," Jasper snickered as he made his way to the computer.

"Easy, it is 'Isabella'," Alice snickered back as she moved to the lights.

Emmett came and stood at the end of the bed. Rose moved back towards the window and grabbed the sack.

"Maybe I should have these out already," Rose suggested. She removed the offensive items and laid them about the room.

"Alright, let's do this," Emmett grinned menacingly.

"Michael…. Michael…" I spoke in a hauntingly voice. He started to stir, he opened his eyes and glanced around.

"Hello? Who is there?" Mike sat up looking around confused.

"I'm here, Michael." I hissed. I saw his eyes grow in alarm.

"Who?" His voice breaks.

"The girl who is from this picture, which you have desecrated." I held up the photo, knowing that it would appear to be floating. The color drained from Mike's face as he watched the picture bob around.

"B….Bbbb…Bella?" Mike stammered. My siblings had a hard time holding back their laughter.

"Yes," I hissed. I threw the picture frame behind his head, where it smashed. He jumped out of his skin and sweat breaks out on his brow. I shot a glance to Jasper who was smirking. "You have been telling lies about me, Michael." I scolded.

"Nooo No!" Mike clicked the light on next to his bed. He looked wildly around.

"Yes. You have been telling people that I loved you. Why would I have loved you? I love Edward. It has always been Edward. Why would I love a sapling when I have the mighty oak?" Emmett struggled to control himself and Jasper quickly calmed him.

"I'm better than Cullen," Mike whined. I let out a growl, making Mike tremble and back up into backboard.

"Easy Bella," I heard Alice whisper too softly for Mike to hear.

"Michael, you have no idea who you are messing with." I gave a quick glance to the others. They set into motion. Alice started flipping the lights. Rose played with the blinds while Edward started trashing the shrine and other objects in the room, sending them flying and crashing about. Jasper started clicking away loudly at the computer. Emmett and I lifted the bed off the ground so it appeared to be levitating.

"I'm sorry. I will stop lying." Mike started whimpering. Emmett and I exchanged a look then drop the bed. It landed with a thud and we all freeze. The lights are off. We looked to Edward who gave us the all clear sign, we didn't wake his parents.

"We should start leaving," Alice whispered. Soon they all left except Jasper and myself.

Mike seemed to gain some composer, he started laughing manically. I looked at Jasper who just shrugged, looking amused.

"Alright, Tyler good one." Mike looked around apparently waiting for Tyler to jump out or something.

"I am not Tyler!" I hissed.

"Alright, Jess, baby. I told you I was sorry. I didn't mean to call her name out last night." I feel revolted at the thought. Jasper started to snicker and I elbowed him.

"Do I look like Jessica to you?" I screeched as loud as I dared, appearing before him, leaving Jasper invisible. Mike let out the most girlyest shriek that I have ever heard. I quickly throw my shield over me before he gets a good look. Then a smell hit me just as Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me to the window. We jumped out the window just as we heard his parent leaving their room to check on Mike.

"Did you…?" I looked at Jasper unable to finish my sentence. He shook his head as he started laughing.

"No, dear sister. You did that all by yourself."

"That is so gross!" I groaned as we step in the woods where the others are waiting.

Edward was laughing hard.

"What happened?" Emmett whined.

"Let's just say Mike now has to change his sheets," Edward gasped through his laughter. I dropped the shield and fall into his embrace.

"Awesome," Emmett raised his fist for bumps from his brothers. Alice and Rose both looked as disgusted as I did.

"Shh!" Edward nodded his head back to the house as he wrapped his arms around me even tighter.

We listen as Mrs. Newton found the gifts we left. Edward was smirking and Alice was giggling.

"She is waving it around and both Mike and his father are mortified." Edward snickered evilly.

"Michael, what is this? Does this have to do with drugs?" We could hear her ask. The boys snorted with in their laughter.

"No. That's not mine." Mike sounded nervous.

"Well, what is it. Tell me now?" She demanded. It was Mr. Newton who answered.

"Umm. I believe that is used to enlarge things." He spoke rather gruffly.

"Enlarge what?" She sounded annoyed. She must have gotten it as we hear it hit the ground. We all started to snicker.

"What about this then? Aren't you a little old for a puppet?" We are all trying desperately to hold in our laughter now.

"Dear, you might want to drop that?" We could hear Mr. Newton advise her.

"He just found the website. Now she is looking at it too." Edward buried his head into my hair.

"What in the world is 'Furry Loving'?" I turned quickly to press my face into Edward's chest to conceal my laughter. The others were struggling too. Poor Jasper was on the ground shaking.

"It isn't what I think it is. Is it? Are you on drugs?" She snapped.

"No, it was Bella's ghost that did this." Mike insisted.

"Oh, son," Mr. Newton groaned.

"It was her ghost that did all this stuff. Do ghosts leave finger prints? Maybe we should call the police." My laughter stopped.

"They aren't going to call Charlie?" I glanced at my pixie sister who was trying to calm down enough to answer me. My question was still answered though.

"You want us to call Chief Swan and tell him that you saw the ghost of his daughter on the anniversary of her death?" His mother's voice was low and sounded deadly. Suddenly, the joke didn't seem too funny anymore.

"Is it really?" I asked and Edward nodded and held me closer. I made a mental note to call Charlie later.

"That is it! Tomorrow we are getting you tested for drugs. Clean this mess and wash your own sheets." His mother left in a huff with Mr. Newton traveling after her.

I started to feel slightly guilty. Edward must have picked it up from Jasper.

"Don't feel guilty, love. We might actually be doing him a favor," Edward whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well the drug tests are going to come back positive and now that we outted him, his parents are going to try to get him help," Alice answered.

"Wait, you mean he actually…" I am too grossed out to finish.

"Let's just say I didn't have to search for that site. It was bookmarked." Jasper grimaced.

"That is just wrong on so many levels." Emmett shuddered.

"You had me touch the puppet?" Rose looked pissed as she glared at Alice.

"Relax, I bought it brand new. Do you think I would touch anything that he would have…ugh," Alice grimaced.

"We should get going before the wolves find us." Edward suggested.

"Please, Jake would have a field day with what we just did," I snickered. Knowing even though that they are 'protectors', the wolves have great senses of humor. I linked hands with Edward anyways as we disappeared into the dark of the night.

**A/N: So I had bit of fun torturing Mike in this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't overboard. He did have it coming. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Epilogue: (BPOV)**

Twenty years have past since I jumped off that cliff. Although Edward would think I was crazy to think it, I was glad that I did jumped that day. The action, though foolish, brought me back my family, which in turn, got me my Edward back.

Edward stayed true to his word. We visited places all over the world together. Sometimes it was just us, and other times it was the whole family. I finished college with a literary degree and high school twice.

We were now living in Prince Albert, British Columbia. Some things over the years have not changed either. It was a month to the holiday dance at the school and Alice was determined to play Bella Barbie.

"BELLA!" She was calling throughout the house. She was searching room to room. "I hate it when you hide from me. You're not getting out of this." I was currently invisible hiding under my shield in the living room. Rose and Emmett were in the garage. Edward was at his piano and Jasper was sitting on the couch trying to order a Christmas present on-line for Alice for Christmas.

"Not that one, Jazzy, the other one," Alice called. Jasper grumbled about never being able to surprise her. I suddenly got an idea. I silently wrapped him in my shield. There is an ear-piercing shriek from upstairs. Jasper looked up than at me confused.

"I thought you wanted to surprise her for Christmas. Come with me, but be very silent."

"Edward, distract Alice for a moment," I went over to whisper in his ear. He nodded as Alice came down the stairs.

"Where is she? Why did she take my Jazzy hostage?" I stifled my giggles as I walked back to Jasper. He has wisely moved towards the door.

"Alice, you should know by now, Bella hates you using her as a Barbie Doll." Edward doesn't look up from playing. Alice was looking around frantically.

"So she takes my Jazzy," she whined. I bit my lip to control myself.

"Who said he didn't go willingly. I think he wanted get some Christmas shopping done." Edward shrugged his shoulders, but he has a smirk on his face.

"But, if he does it under her shield, I can't see it. I can't approve it before they ship it." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can try to see if they left yet. Sounded like they headed to the garage." Alice bolted through the kitchen.

"Quick to the attic." Jasper nodded and we headed upstairs before she could hear us.

We speak in whispers, incase Alice came back to the house.

"I still don't know how this is going to be a surprise. She will see the box coming here. You can't keep it in your shield until Christmas." Jasper searched a site with jewelry.

"That is why you are going to have it delivered to Charlie in La Push. Seth still lives at home. I think he will be coming with Sue and Charlie for Christmas. She will never see it coming." I gave him an evil smile; he gave me a similar smile back.

I was luckily to stay in touch with Charlie over the years. It was mostly phone calls and a few e-mails that Jasper made sure could not be traced. I also made sure to leave any incriminating details out in any e-mails. I had seen him only a handle full of times; those times he came to us. We didn't need stories of the chief's dead daughter visiting him.

Charlie was now retired, living in La Push. A year after I left, his friend, Harry Clearwater passed away. Afterwards, he got close to Sue. They married about fifteen years ago. Seth is still in La Push. He was one of two wolves that remained active, the other was Quil.

"You're so devious. Remind me to stay on your good side." Jasper snickered as he selected a beautiful diamond necklace and earring set.

"You can thank me by convincing your wife that I'm old enough to dress myself."

"Why don't you just ask me to change the earth's gravitational pull, instead? It would be easier." Jasper snickered. I scowled and gave him a playful shove. I stole the lap top from him.

I looked up my own idea for her.

"Life-size Barbie? I hate to break it to you, but that will only buy you time, not solve the complete problem." Jasper teased.

"I know, I know." I muttered as I complete the form and I hit send. I then sent a quick e-mail to Seth to give him a heads up.

"Letting my shield down." I warned him as I stood. Not a second later Alice appeared in the doorway scowling at me.

"Jazzy, are you okay?" Alice dove into his arms.

"I'm fine darlin'." He chuckled, giving me a wink over her head.

Over the next few days, everyone else eventually used my system to buy Alice's Christmas gifts. Alice didn't pick up on it at first. She thought everyone was waiting until the last moment, to throw her off. She was growing increasingly agitated.

We are sitting in the lunch room at our most recent high school when Alice started passing out a thick list.

"This is my Christmas list. Apparently, you all need one. Come on, there is only seven shopping days left. Bella, I know you hate shopping, but I thought even you would be done by now." She retook her seat in a huff.

"I have." I tossed my list back at her.

"Me too," chorused the others as they hand their lists back. Poor Alice's face fell, she looked like a stricken puppy.

"No one is buying me anything this year? What did I do?" She sounded so sad.

"No one said that darlin'. Everyone bought you something." Jasper drawled as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Then why can't I see it," she pouted, Edward chuckled.

"Because we all bought your gifts while under Bella's shield. Then, we had them delivered to La Push. Charlie will be bringing them." Edward told her.

"Looks like this year, we are finally able to surprise you." Emmett glinted evilly.

"But I hate surprises," Alice whined.

"Yeah, that excuse never works for me. Let me know how it works for you," I told her with a smirk, the others start laughing.

That night was the Christmas dance. Feeling guilty after hiding the gifts, I let Alice dress me.

My dress was black and sparkly, ending mid-thigh. The straps on the back criss-crossed a few times. At every cross was a sparkly jewel. With it I was wearing four inches heels. I stopped fighting Alice on heels, now that I have my balance. The good thing about them is that they brought me closer to Edward height, so I didn't have to stretch to kiss him.

Walking down the steps to where the boys were waiting, I saw Edward's face light up upon seeing me.

"You look beautiful, angel." Edward was to my side in an instant. His eyes were all a glow as he pinned flowers to my dress. I briefly wondered if he would still look at me the same way in a hundred years. I certainly hoped so. Edward kissed the tip of my nose, so he wouldn't get Alice on his case about ruining anything.

"Shall we, my love." He gestured me in front of him. I headed out towards the car. I heard Jasper clear his throat loudly and I turn to catch Edward staring, either at my butt or my legs. His eyes shot up to meet mine and he looked sheepish. I heard the other girls giggle.

"Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow to tease him.

"Maybe later," Edward pulled me into a kiss.

"Edward!" Alice scolded; smacking him, in the back of the head.

"Oww! Alice it isn't my fault that you made her irresistible," he pouted. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and get a strong purr from him.

"Well, we could just skip the dance part and go to the make-out session in the back of the car part. I've never been one for dances." I played with his tie and start kissing his neck.

"You're going to the dance. Honestly, you two are worse than Rose and Emmett." Alice pulled me away from Edward.

"Hear that Rosie, we need to step up our game. Maybe we should skip to the after part." Emmett smirked, pulling Rose to his side. She started to giggle. She looked stunning in her red dress.

"That isn't what I meant. Jasper." She turned, making her dark green dress flounce as she looks for support.

"I could skip to the after part." He gave her a smile that makes her eyes glazed over. She shook her head to clear it.

"We are going. Apparently, it is going to be girls in one car. Boys in another." Alice grabbed mine and Rose's hands and dragged us to Rose's newest BMW. The boys sighed, then go to Edward's Volvo.

A short while later we are in the school gym. Much like Fork's prom there is crepe paper and balloons everywhere. The kids turned to gawked at us. I felt two arms snake around my waist and hear the low rumble of a growl from Edward's chest.

"Are you still opposed to locking the doors?" I whispered and his growl turned to a chuckle.

"No, Bella. Behave." He spun me until I face him. "I would like to dance with you, please?" He dazzled me with his eyes.

"Well, I guess that is the next best thing to do at a dance." He rolled his eyes and pulled me to the dance floor.

We danced close as we dared, because Edward is still conservative about the way he treats me in public. We stared into one another's eyes. I realized my earlier worries were for nothing. The way he looked at me with so much love, I knew it would never get old or stale. He has made good on his offer that he made that day in Rio. He has taking me all over the world. We even visited the pyramids, although that was a night time adventure. He still tried to spoil me whenever, possible.

Edward sighed and broke eye contact. He glared at someone over my shoulder.

"Edward, ignore them."

"It's hard too, when they are practically shouting with their minds."

"Well, I will just have to distract you." I rose up slightly and kissed him. While still kissing, I moved onto his feet. He pulled back from the kiss and gave me a little smirk.

"It has been a while since you did this? And for the record, you still don't look five." I giggled and then rest my head on shoulder. Just before I close my eyes I see Jasper and Alice whirl by. Jasper had picked her up at some point and her feet were no longer on the ground.

I closed my eyes and focus on lowering my shield. It was still tricky for me to do. I concentrated on my memories with Edward. I felt him stiffen and then pulled me tighter. I felt him lean his head on top of mine. The first memory, I showed him was dancing at prom. When I come to the memory of our wedding, it was crystal clear, unlike my human ones.

"You know I'm glad we got married when we did. That way the memories of our wedding day will always stay crystal clear in my mind." I whispered softly.

Edward hand slipped under my chin pulled me into a deep kiss.

**Another 30 years later:**

I have my shield wrapped around myself and Edward. We were standing a few feet away as we watch them bury Charlie. He lived a long life and finally died in his sleep at the age of ninety-two.

"Are you alright, Love?" Edward had his arms around me, tightly.

"I'm fine. I have been preparing for this day for years now. I never thought he would make it this long with all the beer, steak and doughnuts, he ate." I shook my head.

"Maybe, fishing and eating fish was countered productive, then?" Edward chuckled.

We watched as the spectators start to depart. Sue had past away a few years ago and was buried in the Quileute lands next to her first husband. Charlie was being buried next to his parents and to me. This is the first time seeing my stone. Seth has to stay away because he still looked young for his age. He stopped phasing only ten years ago. Jake was there, though. Plus, another older couple that looks familiar. I watched them closely. The older gentleman had white hair that barley covered his scalp; he was also about a hundred pounds overweight. He bent down and placed flowers on my grave.

The older woman slapped his arm. She was even more overweight than him with grey frizzy hair. I felt like I should know them.

"Michael, she has been dead for fifty years; you still can't be hung up on her." The older woman whined.

"Shut your pie-hole, old women. Let's get out of here." He started to walk away. She waddled after him.

"We need to stop for Ho-Hos. We are out," she whined. Jacob was watching them, looking disgusted.

"Who are they? They seem familiar." Just about all my human memories that didn't include Edward were gone now.

"Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley Newton," Edward whispered.

"No!" My mouth dropped open. Edward grimaced and nodded.

"Bells?" Jacob was looking around suspiciously. I looked at Edward and he nodded. I lifted up the shield and both of us appear.

"I thought I heard something," Jacob chuckled.

"You're looking old, Jacob," I teased.

"Yeah, well my age finally caught up with me. Edward." He nodded.

"Jacob," Edward nodded back.

"Is your family coming back here, so soon?" Jacob looked worried; probably for all the young boys in La Push.

"No, just to say good-bye to Charlie," I told him as I stepped forward to place the flowers on his grave. Before standing, I remove the flowers from mine and take them to another lonely looking grave.

"It was good to see you again, Bells. Take care," Jacob told me.

"You too, Jake. Tell Seth I said 'Hi'." Jacob nodded before walking off to a car.

I knelt down at Charlie's grave again.

"I guess this is good-bye, Dad. I am glad that I could stay in touch for so long. I want you to know I love you and not to worry about me. I am happy. Edward takes good care of me. Say 'hi' to mom, Phil, Billy and Sue for me. I love you." I stood and Edward pulled me into his embrace.

"Thank you, Charlie, for giving me the best and most important person in my life. I am keeping my promise. I am keeping Bella safe and I am showing her how much I love her, everyday. Enjoy your rest, Chief, you have earned it." Edward squeezed me close. After a moment he spoke to me. "Ready to go, Love?"

"Can we go to the meadow before leaving?" I asked pleading with him.

"Wherever you run, I will follow." Edward smiled. I took that as a yes and bolted out of his arms and started running towards our special place. I heard Edward laughing lightly as he chased me there. He caught up and slung me on his back.

"Mine." I purred, kissed and nipped his neck as I clung on to him.

"For all eternity, my Love. Hold on spider monkey." I squealed as he picked up the pace.

**The End!**

**A/N: That is it for this story. Bella had to have some revenge for Bella Barbie. Do not feel bad for Charlie living to 92 is a very good life. Thank you to all my readers. Especially, the ones that took the time to review. No sequel is planned for this story as of yet.**

**Thank you all again.**


End file.
